Reluctant Titan
by BlackGothFaerie
Summary: Sam is an antisocial gothpunk. She doesn't like people, and people don't like her, which is fine, but then one day, the Teen Titans come to her school, and someone that she never wanted to see again, comes back into her life.
1. Teen Titans Part 1: Meeting the Teen Tit...

This is my first fic, revised because it was pretty bad, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teens Titans, but I do own Sam

**

* * *

****Part 1: Meeting The Titans**

Sam woke up on Tuesday morning to the sound of her clock radio going off; it was playing Delta Goodrem's 'Out Of The Blue'  
"Arghh, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She yelled and slammed the clock against the wall.  
"Nnnh, I don't wanna get up." She said to no one, because as usual, she was alone in the house.

Even though she didn't want to, she rolled out of bed, with a thud onto the floor. She picked herself up and walked down the hall into the shower. The hot water woke her up and as she was washing her hair, she thought about the day ahead. If she went to school, she would have double Art, Maths, English, Music and Science. She decided to go for Art, leave during recess and would either have English and Music, or come back at the end of lunch and just have Music. She decided to see how art went before she decided what other subjects she went to.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her bedroom.  
"Hmm, what do I want to wear today?" She asked herself as she looked at her wardrobe. She looked at all her clothes and decided on her usual; black jeans with a spike belt and chains and her black top with the fishnet sleeves. To add to the outfit, she put a spiked cuff on her left wrist and two chains on her right. She pulled a spiked collar on around her throat to finish off.

She went back to the bathroom and towel dried her black hair. Once it was dry, she pulled it up into a high pony, but left out two bits at the front that covered her eyes. Then she walked downstairs for breakfast. After looking through the fridge and pantry for some food, Sam decided on toast with butter and a cup of caffeine- free tea (She doesn't like caffeine, it wakes her up and makes her hyper). While eating breakfast, she put on the radio and listened to the news headlines;  
"And in other news, the police still haven't been able to catch the hoodlums that have been aggravating the city for the past few weeks. They do, although have a lead that it is a group of teenage children, and so Special Forces have been sent around to all schools to try and scout out the culprits."  
"Looks like that group is doing more mischief than they thought." Sam said.

After she had eaten and put everything away, she went up to her room to pack her bag, grabbing her black satchel she put in it; her sketch book, charcoal, pencils, eraser, sharpener, music book, and song book. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her mobile and wallet. She looked in her wallet to see how much money she had on her, $20.  
'That should be enough.' She thought.

Lastly, she grabbed her cloak, which had been draped over a chair; she put it on and pulled the hood over her head, covering her face (she always wears something to cover her face when she goes out, as she doesn't like people seeing her face).

She now had everything she needed for the day, she looked at the clock, the time was 8:30, school started in 20 minutes, so she decided to leave now, it only took her 5 minutes to get to school, but she wanted to be there early today so she could make sure that no one took her seat in art.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Sam arrived at school with ten minutes to spare because she had walked slowly. As she reached the gate, she took a look at all of the groups; there was the preps, who always wore pink and lots of make-up, they were the most popular group in school and everyone wanted to be part of their group. They were a pretty nice group…when they wanted to be, but if you got in their bad books, you were definitely in danger. Unfortunately, Sam was in their bad books and it was all because she had taken Whitney's (the leader) seat in class and wouldn't move from it when she told her to. It didn't really bother Sam though, they were bitches and as much as they threatened her, she never took any notice because they never went through with them.

Then there were the punks; they were the people who had piercings everywhere, smoked, wore their pants down at their knees (literally) and never did any work. Sam didn't mind them, they ignored her and she ignored them, that's how she wanted it.

Before she could look around at anyone else, the bell rang. Sam hated pastoral and she hated her teacher even more, so she just went straight to the art rooms. When she got there, she was happy to see that there was no one else in there. She walked up to her usual seat, which was at the very back of the room on the left hand corner.

When the bell for first period went, people walked into the art rooms. Seeing Sam there, they all went and sat at different tables no one would sit at the same table as her, they were all too scared of her. She liked sitting by herself, it meant that she didn't have to talk to anyone and pretend to be interested in what they were saying.

Suddenly someone dropped their things on the table and sat opposite her, she looked up to see five people (if you could call them that) one appeared to be part human and part robot, another was wearing a mask (he looked human at least), one was wearing a hood, so she couldn't see what they looked like, one had red hair and green eyes and the last one had green skin.  
'Green skin? Now I've seen everything.' She thought sceptically, out loud she said;  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like we're doing? We're sitting here." The one in the  
hood said in a monotone voice. Sam just glared at them and said;  
"Go find somewhere else. This is where I sit."  
"Well too bad, because we're sitting here now too." The girl in the robe said again, Sam just continued to glare at her.

"All right class, get out your VAPD's (art book) we have been asked to make a class collage to hang in the library, so I would like you to draw something that you would be proud to have shown to the rest of the school." The teacher, Miss Wales said. Sam pulled out her book and thought for a minute. She was about to start when Miss Wales said;  
"Oh I almost forgot! Class, today we have five new students, please welcome Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin."

Everyone gasped and started turning around and looking at the five people sitting at the back desk.  
'What are they so shocked about?' She thought 'They're just some new students, geez; it's not that big of a deal.'  
"Sam, would you please get some VAPD's for them." Miss Wales said. At the mention of her name, Sam looked up, and glared at the teacher, she knew that Sam hated doing anything to help her out, but for once she didn't complain, she liked going into the store rooms, they were filled with lots of great art things, so as she picked up five VAPD's, she grabbed a packet of oil pastels and water colour paints and put them in her cloak.

Sam put the books down on the desk then went and sat down. She started her drawing, it was a fallen angel whose wings were broken and black, she was chained to a crucifix that was covered in thorns, blood was dripping from her wrists and there was a black fire behind her. Underneath this Sam had written 'If God Is My Saviour, Why Isn't He Here Now?'

"Wow, deep picture." Someone said next to her, she looked up to see the boy with the mask on looking at her picture.  
"What's it to you?" Sam said in a menacing voice  
"Nothing, I just think that it's deep, and I'll tell you why God isn't here now, it's because he saves your soul, not your body, so you have to wait till you die before he saves you." He replied  
"Right. And I care about that why?" Was her reply.

There was something familiar about this guy, but Sam couldn't think what. Rather than worry about it, she just pushed it to the back of her mind and had a look at what the rest of the new students were doing.

The one in the mask was drawing an orange and black mask that had been smashed in half, the girl in the hood was drawing a raven, the girl with the red hair was drawing flowers, the robot was drawing a car and the green one was drawing animals.

Just then, the bell rang. Sam packed her bag and got up. She was just about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and the masked guy was standing there. He put his hand out and said;  
"Hi, my name's Robin, and these are my friends, Starfire (the redhead), Raven (the one in the hood), Cyborg (the robot) and Beast Boy (the green one). But you probably knew that anyway, Sam was it?"  
She ignored his hand and looked at each of them as he pointed to them.

"Yeah my name's Sam, so? And no I didn't already know who you were. Why would I?" She replied  
"WHAT? You don't know who we are!" The one named Beast Boy screamed  
"No I don't, should I?" She asked in a bored voice.  
"Well yeah, actually you should." He said  
"Right, well I don't, so who are you?" She asked  
"We're the Teen Titans!" He said proudly  
"Uhuh, who?" She asked again  
"You know, the Teen Titans, we're super heroes." Cyborg said  
"Right, well that would explain why I have no idea who you are." She said  
"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked  
"I hate super heroes, and I don't know who any are, which is why I don't know who you are." She replied.

Sam was just about to walk off when Robin asked,  
"Why don't you like super heroes, they save the planet and make it a safe place for people to live in."  
"Yeah, plus they ruin families and cause people to break promises." She said with venom in her voice, with that, she put her bag on her shoulder and walked out.

"Dude, what was that about?" Beast Boy asked  
"I have no idea." Robin replied, he thought about something for a moment,  
"Nah, it couldn't be." He said  
"What was that?" Raven asked  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something, that's all." Was his reply.

Sam sat on the brick wall surrounding the park; she had her sketch book out and was drawing the Teen Titans.  
"Why? How?" She asked herself  
"Why did it have to be him? I thought I had finally gotten rid of every trace of him! I transferred schools. I got rid of all his photos! Why can't I get rid of him? I don't want anything to do with him ever again, not after what he did to me." She said angrily.

She looked down at her picture, she had drawn all of the Titans in the order that she thought they would stand in when they were surrounding some villain. From left to right, there was Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Raven. She closed her book and looked down at her watch, it was 12:00–maths would have just started. Sam decided to go shopping.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Sam walked into her favourite book shop; it had heaps of really good books, so she decided to go browsing through the horror section. As she was reading the titles, she came across one that interested her Tithe, she picked it up and read the blurb, liking the sound of; she decided to buy the book. Sam walked out and went under a tree at the park. She opened the book and started reading it.

An hour later, Sam looked at her watch, 1:00, she had 20 minutes to get back to school before lunch ended, she had missed English, but she didn't mind all that much anyway. She put the book into her bag and headed back to school.

She got there just as the bell rang, so she walked slowly to class, it didn't really matter if she was late, Miss Wagg, never cared much. When she got there, Sam was amazed to see Beast Boy in her class. Thankfully, the other Titans weren't in it as well. She walked over to her desk, which just happened to be next to his.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him through her teeth.  
"Having a music class, what do you think?" He answered sitting back on his seat with his hands behind his head.

For the next 50 minutes, Sam did her best to ignore Beast Boy, but it was kind of hard because every few minutes, he would look over her shoulder and try and read the song she was writing.  
"What are you writing?" Beast Boy asked me for the millionth time  
"For the millionth time Beast Boy…IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" She replied, getting really angry now.  
"You know, if you just told me what you were writing, I'd stop bugging you." He said matter-of-factly  
"Well I don't want you to know, so stop bugging me anyway coz I'm not going to tell you." Came her answer.

Finally the bell rang, and Sam dashed for the door, unfortunately as soon as she got out, someone stepped in front of her, she didn't see them, so she ran straight into them and fell on the ground.

"Sorry about that, here, let me help you up." The person said. Sam was just about to take their hand when she looked up and saw Robin standing there.  
"I don't need your help." She said angrily. She quickly stood up, brushed herself off, picked up her bag and walked off. She left in such a hurry, that she didn't realise that her song book had fallen out of her bag.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter to my fic, I hope you all liked it and please rememeber to review. If you want to flame you can do that as well, but please be sure to read the message below BEFORE flaming me

A MESSAGE TO ALL FLAMERS/POTENTIAL FLAMERS: **STOP FUCKING FLAMING ME!** No, these flames do not offend or hurt me in any way; they just piss me off because none of you ever have anything original to say in your flames. Ok, I realise you don't like the fact that I'm a goth punk, too bad. And just to let you know, I NEVER said that you had to be goth to be wiccan, and I never said you had to be wiccan to be goth, so I have no idea where the hell you got that idea from. Oh yeah, and to you people who tell me to get a life, I do have a life, and I obviously have more of a life than you, because I don't spend my time sending flames to someone that are all basically the same. One more thing, I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL TAKE DRUGS! So don't ever go and tell me to take drugs, you fuckers don't even know the first thing about me, so don't just straight away assume that coz I'm goth, that I take them. And just to let you know, barely any goths actually take drugs, they might over in America, but here in Australia, close to none do them, and those of those who do, take them for what ever reason they want, but it isn't because of their stereotype! So from now on, IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME ME, COME UP WITH AN ORIGINAL FUCKING IDEA!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	2. Teen Titans Part 2: Robbery At The Museu...

Hey people, here's part 2 of my fic.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the Teen Titans, if I ever do though, I am gonna turn my fave fics (with permission from the authors) into episodes, because they are mad fics, and would make mad episodes.

Part 2: Robbery At The Museum

(Beast Boy's POV)

Beast Boy walked slowly out of the classroom, all lesson he had been trying to get Sam's attention and ask her a few questions, but she just wouldn't talk to him,  
'It might have something to do with the fact that you kept trying to read whatever it  
was she was writing." A voice said in the back of his mind.  
'Yeah, but I needed to make sure that she wasn't writing anything that she shouldn't be writing, I mean she sure as hell wasn't doing the work.' He thought  
'No you didn't, you just wanted to see if she was writing about you.' The voice said again  
'What ever' He thought.

That's when he noticed something on the ground, he bent down to pick it up and saw that it was Sam's music book, or at least, that's what he thought it was until he opened up the front cover and saw that it was actually a song book.  
'I know I shouldn't be reading this…' He thought,  
'But I really, really, really wanna know what her songs are like.'  
'You do realise that at some point you are going to regret reading this.' That annoying voice in the back of his mind said again.  
'Well, since I won't regret it till later, I'll read it now.' He thought

He opened up the book to the first page and started reading.

All of the songs were dark and depressing, not what Beast Boy was used to.  
'Rae would probably like these.' He thought  
"What would I like?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Raven and the other Titans standing behind him.  
"Oh nothing, just a song someone sang in music, that's all." He replied hastily (He didn't want to tell the Titans about the song book)  
"Anyway, did you find out anything about Sam?" Robin asked (he had asked Beast Boy to try and find out some info on Sam because Raven could feel something strange about her).  
"Nah, I couldn't get her to talk to me, I don't think she's a very social person, but  
she definitely hated the fact that I was sitting up the back with her." He told them.  
"All right, well we'll just have to keep an eye on her." Robin said

Suddenly their communicators started going off.  
"Trouble, there's a robbery at the museum. Titan's Go!" Robin yelled and they all flew/ran off to the museum.

(Back to Sam's POV)

Sam walked along the streets, wondering why Beast Boy had been bugging her all through music. Her songs weren't all that good and she had an inkling that they weren't exactly to his taste.

She was still pondering this when she noticed that the museum was in front of her.  
'Hmm, that black crystal is still on show, I might go have a look at it.' She thought as she walked up to the museum doors and stepped in.

She headed straight for the centre of the museum, as she knew that was where all of the big exhibitions were held. Walking into the room where the black crystal was on display, she found it was empty. This didn't bother her in the least, as it would make her job easier. Sam walked up to the crystal, it was mesmerizing, it was a deep black, that when you looked at it for long enough, you felt like you could drown in it.

'I don't see why people are so interested in this, but hey, it looks pretty.' She thought; then decided it was time to get to work. She looked around again to make sure that no one else was in the room, the from out of her bag pulled a dagger, but this dagger wasn't like normal ones, it was made from diamond, making it easy, and quieter to cut a circle in the glass.

Sam reached into the case and quickly took out the crystal, before putting it in her bag and walking calmly out of the museum. She had just walked out the door when the alarm went off. She ran off, keeping hold of her bag to make sure that the crystal didn't fall out.

Unfortunately, when Sam had scanned the room to make sure no one was in it, she didn't look carefully enough, because as soon as she left, Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Very good Sam, you appear to be very skilled, you will make the perfect apprentice." He said, before stepping back into the shadows.

As she was running by the school, she heard Robin yell;

"There's a robbery at the museum, Titan's Go!"

'Too late Robin, I've already gotten away, obviously you guys aren't as good as you thought if you can't even catch me.' She thought, smirking.

When Sam got back to her house, she unlocked the back door and walked in. She dumped her bag on the kitchen table and pulled out the crystal.

"Hmm, now where should I put this?" She thought aloud

"How about back where it belongs?" Someone said behind her. She whirled around to see Raven standing there, even though her hood was covering most of her face, Sam could tell she was glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sam shouted at her

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm catching the person who stole the Black Crystal from the museum." Was Raven's reply

"So why are you in _my _house?" Sam asked again, acting innocent

"I'm in your house because _you _stole the crystal and now I'm going to take it back and bring you with me." Raven said stepping forward

"And what makes you think I stole the crystal?" Sam asked, closing her bag, so that the crystal wouldn't catch the light, drawing attention to it.

"The fact that I saw you running away from the museum just after it had been stolen." Raven said

"So? That doesn't mean that I stole the crystal; it just means that I was running in the opposite direction of the museum, what proof do you have of me stealing it?" Sam asked her

Raven stepped right up to her now and said

"Look, I know that you stole the crystal, I don't need proof to know it, but don't worry, as soon as I get some so that I can prove it to the others, you will be gone!"

"What ever, I'll be waiting, but I won't bother holding my breath coz I didn't take it." Was Sam's calm reply, with that, Raven left.

"I'm too smart for you Raven, I haven't left any proof that I took the crystal." Sam said.

A week after Sam had stolen the crystal, the Titans were still guarding the museum (In case she came back).

"Jeez, guarding the museum every night must be boring." Sam thought aloud,

"Maybe I should take it back now, I mean seriously, I have no use for it, I just wanted to see if I could get away with it."

She decided that she would take it back, so she got ready for the night.

At 7 O'clock, she was ready to go. She was dressed in all black leather so that it would be easier for her to use her to blend into the shadows quickly. She had the crystal in a small backpack that she put on her back. Lastly, she put a mask on to cover her eyes (She didn't want anyone to recognise her and if she walked in with her hood on, people would know who she was and since no one knew what her face looked like, she was safe wearing an eye mask.). AN: Sam's mask is like the one that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wear, so it's basically a long cloth or ribbon (what ever the hell you wanna call it) wrapped around her eyes and tied at the back.

With that, she walked out of her house and started walking in the direction of the museum. When she arrived, she hid behind a tree and looked to see where the Titans were. Robin was guarding the front door and Cyborg and Raven were guarding the emergency exits on either side. She couldn't see Starfire or Beast Boy, so she figured that they were inside.

She teleported up to the roof and made sure that no one had noticed her before teleporting down to the centre of the museum where the empty display case was. Lying in a heap in front of it was a snoring Beast Boy.

'Sleeping on the job,' She thought

'Not a good thing to do.'

She stepped over him and pulled the crystal out of her bag. And, just like she had done a week ago, the case hadn't been fixed or replaced, just had the pice that been cut out placed back in, so all Sam had to do was to take it out again. She then placed the crystal back in the same position as if it had never been moved. She stepped back over Beast Boy and was just about to leave when she heard footsteps coming closer, She quickly blended into the shadows and silently thanked which ever one of her ancestors it was that had been a thief and had passed through the generations a way of hiding in the shadows well enough to not be seen.

Raven walked into the room and straight over to Beast Boy, when she saw that he was asleep, she kicked him pretty hard in the stomach, (he was curled in a ball, and that was about the only place she could kick, except his head).

"OWW! Dude, what was that for?!" He yelled, waking up and holding his stomach in pain.

"You were asleep you idiot! What the hell were you doing sleeping? You're supposed to be keeping watch in case the thief comes back!" Raven yelled back

"Come on Rae, it's been a week, do you really think that they're gonna come back?" Beast Boy asked

"Well, obviously they did, because the crystal's back." Raven replied. Beast Boy turned around to see the crystal back in the case.

"Shit." He said quietly

"Robin is going to _KILL YOU_!" Was Raven's reply

"B-b-but, how could they get in, I mean there are infrareds and alarms and all that stuff." Beast Boy stuttered

"Well obviously who ever it was is smart enough to get around them." Raven said testily as she held up her hands up in front of the glass, sensing for magic.

"Well, they are able to teleport, (Beast Boy had a confused look on his face) it means that they can move from one place to another in a matter of seconds, like me" She added exasperatedly because Beast Boy still looked confused.

"Oh, so basically they do what you do?" He asked

"In a way, yes." Came the annoyed reply

'Beast Boy you idiot!' Sam thought, she had been silently laughing up until now, it was just so funny that she accidentally let out a snigger. As soon as she had, she covered her mouth and hoped to hell that no one had heard her, but luck wasn't on her side because Raven held up her hand shutting Beast Boy up.

"Did you hear that?" She asked

"I-I think I did." He answered.

"It came from over here," Raven said, moving towards where Sam was hiding. She moved further back into the shadows, but hit a wall, so unless she used her powers, she couldn't go anywhere, and if she did use her powers, Raven would sense it and be able to follow her. So Sam had no choice but to stand there and hope that they wouldn't see her.

Raven kept moving forward with one arm in front of her and the other dragging a kicking and (silently) screaming Beast Boy. She stopped two inches away from Sam, her hand was nearly touching Sam's nose and she held her breath in anticipation.

'Maybe she'll go away.' Sam thought.

Raven stepped back a bit, and Sam slowly let out her breath. Unfortunately Raven either heard it or felt it because she stepped forward again and grabbed hold of Sam's top, then dragged her out into the moonlight.

"Hey, watch it!" Sam said angrily, hitting her hand away.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded

"What's it to you?" Was her icy reply

"Hmm, lets see, could be the fact that you're in the museum at 7:30 in the night, about 3 or 4 hours _after_ it closed and the fact that the crystal has just been returned. So, I'll ask again, what's your name?" Raven answered in a voice almost as cold as Sam's.

"If you really have to know, it's Frost." She told them in a bored tone

Well, that was Part 2, please review, you can send me ideas, praise what ever you can even send me a flame if you want, I haven't gotten any yet...come to think of it, I haven't gotten any reviews yet either, but that's because I only put up he first chapter like 2 minutess ago...lol.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	3. Teen Titans Part 3: Becoming A Titan

Hey people, here's part 3, wow, I've put up 4 chapters in what 10 minutes? Cool. hopefully people actually like this fic. Oh well, even if they don't, I do. Once again I ask, if you have a good name for this fic, please send me it, it would be very helpful, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Teen Titans, and unless I can cum up with millions of dollars, I doubt I ever will, hey, if anyone wants to give me millions of dollars so that I can buy Teen Titans, that would be greatly appreciated, and I will turn you into a character as well!

Part 3: Becoming A Titan

"Frost? What type of name is that?" Beast Boy asked

"My name! You got a problem with that?" Frost yelled at a cowering Beast Boy

"N-n-no, none at all, actually it's a pretty nice name, now that I think about it." He stuttered terrified (he was hidden behind Raven, and had transformed into a mouse).

Frost heard running behind her, so she turned around to see that Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had come up behind her.

"Oh great, it's the rest of them." Frost said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Nice to meet you too," Robin replied sneering

"Who is this chick anyway?" He asked Raven (Beast Boy was still hiding behind her, he had turned back into his human form, but as soon as Frost looked at him, he turned back into a mouse).

"Yeah, and what'd she do to BB, he's a mouse!" Cyborg added

"My name is Frost, and I did nothing to that thing." Frost said.

"All right Frost, what are you doing here?" Robin asked her

"I don't know, how about you tell me." She replied

"I'll tell you what she's doing here; she's returning the crystal that she stole." Raven said

"Hey, who ever said _I _stole it?" She asked acting offended

"It's kinda obvious, the crystal suddenly returns and you're hiding in the shadows." Raven answered.

"All right, all right, jeez, you don't have to get all worked up about it." Frost said

"I admit it, I did take the crystal, but I wasn't going to do anything with it, I mean seriously what use is that thing except to be put somewhere and pick up dust." She told them.

"So then why did you take it?" Starfire asked

"To see if I could actually get away with it." Was her simple reply, all of them looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked

"You took it, just to see if you could?" Beast Boy said, finally coming out from behind Raven.

"Yeah pretty much" She replied.

"So then why did you decide to return it tonight? I mean you knew that we were still here." Cyborg said

"Well, I figured that after a week of this you deserved a break and the only way that you were gonna get that with Robin around was if I brought the crystal back." She answered shrugging. Everyone laughed, but Raven just asked,

"How did you know that the only way Robin would give this up was if the crystal was back?"

For a moment Frost was scared that she would have to tell them her secret, but then she had an idea,

"Easy, all leaders are the same, you can't stop looking until the criminal is found, or what ever has been stolen has been returned or what ever." She told them with venom in her voice.

"Haha, that's so true." Beast Boy said laughing

"So Robin, how long did it take you to stop watching all the other places that have been robbed lately?" Frost asked coldly, but with some humour in her voice.

"How would you know about all the other stuff that's been stolen? We kept it off the news and out of the newspapers, no one knows about any of it. So how can you?" Cyborg asked, Frost just stared at him as if he was the most stupid person she had ever seen (which was what she was thinking anyway).

"She knows, because she was the one who stole them. Right?" Robin said with a sly grin on his face. Frost clapped my hands and sarcastically replied;

"Well done Sherlock, it's about bloody time you worked that out, I thought you guys were supposed to be able to work out who villains were fast, oh wait, you go to school now don't you? I guess that just shows that you're not as smart as people seem to think you are."

"Please tell us Frost, why did you steal all of those things, what use did you have for them?" Starfire asked her.

"First of all, I didn't _steal_ those things, I _borrowed_ them." She said

"What do you mean _borrowed_?" Raven asked

Well I returned it all didn't I?" She told them

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg asked confused

"So that means that I didn't steal them, I only borrowed them." She replied

"Right, what ever." Robin said

"Ok, well since we have that sorted out, I'll just be going now." She told them and started to walk out. Se wanted to go to a party that she had been invited to (even though Frost is anti-social and hasn't got many friends, people still invite her to their parties to try and get her to sing, coz they all know that she is a great singer and sings some really cool songs (all of which she has written herself), and tonight she really wanted to do that).

"Hold it." Cyborg said, Frost turned around and saw that his arm had turned into a canon.

"Inspector Gadget are we?" She asked sarcastically

"You could say that." He replied

"What ever, what do you want; I really do have things I need to do, so hurry up." She told them testily.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Robin said

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, starting to get pissed off, she had done what she came to do, and now she wanted to go.

"Easy, you've stolen (she had her mouth opened to say borrowed again), all right, _borrowed_ all of those things, we can't let you just walk out, you'll do it again and then we'll get blamed for not getting you the first time. So, to make sure that doesn't happen, you're going to gaol." Robin told her.

"Oh no, I'm not going to juvie again." She said starting to back away,

"What do you mean again?" Raven asked

"I've been there before, and there's absolutely no way in hell that I'm going back, my sentence will be _doubled_! I won't be able to stand it!" She said

"Please Frost, but why will your sentence be doubled?" Starfire asked confused

"Coz last time I was in juvie I bashed up too many of the dudes and the judge said that if I ever came back, he would double my sentence because of it." She explained

"Why the hell were you bashing guys up?" Beast Boy asked

"Aren't there like separate places for boys and girls?" He added

"Yes there are, so why would you be bashing up _boys_ if you were in juvie?" Robin asked suspiciously

"Easy, they kicked me out of the girl one and sent me to the dude one, coz I 'acted' so much like a boy." She replied

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked

"Well, I wouldn't do all of the girly activities, I wanted to go outside and do weights instead of sewing wallets, so they sent me and Bee over to the dude one so we could." She told them, shrugging as if it really wasn't that big of a deal, (which it wasn't)

"Right…" Robin said

"So, as you guys can see, I can't go back to juvie, coz I'll be going straight to the dude one, and I'll probably be there for life coz I'll kill most of them." She said (Frost was almost up to begging stage to stay out of juvie, and she only begged in _extreme_ circumstances).

"All right, we won't send you to gaol." Robin said; she let out the breath that she had been holding and inwardly jumped for joy.

"Cool, all right then, I'll be seeing you." She said and started to walk off again.

"Hold it!" Robin called

'Fuck!' She thought

"What?" She asked

"You're not getting off the hook that easily, just coz I'm not sending you to gaol doesn't mean that you're going free."

"It doesn't?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"No it doesn't, and because I've helped you out, now you have to help us out." He replied

"And what do you want me to do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I want you to join the Teen Titans." He told her

"WHAT!" Frost, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg all asked in unison. The four Titans had identical looks of horror on their faces, but Frost had a death glare on hers.

"What did you say?" She hissed through clenched teeth

"I said I want you to become a member of the Teen Titans." He repeated

"You've got to be kidding me." She said

"No, I'm serious." He replied

"No fucking way." She answered

"Well, if you'd rather go to gaol…" He said shrugging.

Frost just stood there fuming, trying to work out a way for her to stay out of gaol and not become a Titan, when Cyborg saved her…for the moment

"Hold up, we need to have a team discussion, excuse us for a moment please." He said, pulling the Titans into a circle, Frost just shrugged. As soon as their backs were turned, she started to sneak out.

"Oh no you don't" Raven said and Frost suddenly found herself in a black bubble.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to just leave you able to get away?" She asked

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were." Frost said, Raven just growled.

"Yep, and I like you too." She said, but Raven just ignored her because they were all talking.

'Well, if they're talking about me, I have every right to know what they're saying.' Frost thought, before concentrating her mind on what they were saying

"Are you crazy man? Why the hell would you want her to be a Titan? She's a bloody criminal!" Cyborg whispered loudly.

"Yeah dude, have you totally lost it?" Beast Boy added

"No I haven't lost it. We could really use her on the team." Robin told them.

"That's it, he's cracked." Beast Boy said

"No, I'm serious, I mean come on, she has been able to steal and return heaps of stuff in high security places without being caught and she's done it by herself, if we send her to gaol, she'll just get out and do it again, but if she's a Titan, then we can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do it again, plus she can help us to catch other criminals." Robin said.

"You aren't gonna be able to watch me all of the time! And even if I a Titan, you're not gonna stop me!" Frost called out from the bubble. If they were gonna force her to be a Titan, there was absolutely no way in hell they were gonna stop her from doing what she loved.

"Well, seeing as she's able to eavesdrop on our conversations, I'll just have to put up a sound-proof barrier around her." Raven said. Suddenly, Frost couldn't hear them anymore.

"Hey, what did you do? You bi–" She yelled, but was cut off by a black aura covering her mouth.

"Anyway, maybe we should give her a chance, I can sense her powers and although I can't tell what type of powers she has, I can tell that she's strong. She can either be a powerful ally, or a deadly enemy." Raven said

"So, what do you guys think, should we give her a chance?" Asked Robin

"Yeah, all right, I guess we could give her a chance, (He then looked over at Frost, who was banging on the side of the barrier, trying to break it down, while still trying to yell at them, even with the stuff over her mouth) but she'll definitely be a handful." Cyborg said, Beast Boy just nodded in agreement

"Yay, we have a new friend!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Ok Rae, take down the barrier." Robin told Raven, she waved her hands and the bubble Frost was in vanished. She had been yelling insults at them all up until now, but when the bubble vanished, she stopped.

"So, what are you gonna do with me?" She asked, crossing her arms again.

"We've decided that whether you want to or not, you're gonna be a Titan." Robin said

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked

"Well, it's that or go to gaol, your choice." He replied

"I know I'm gonna regret this…fine, I'll be a bloody Titan." She gave in reluctantly.

"Hooray! New friend Frost, what is your favourite colour, movie and song?" Starfire asked, rushing over to Frost and pulling her into a death grip (more commonly known to Starfire as a hug).

"Get her off, get her off, get her off!" Frost yelled, starting to turn blue from lack of air.

"Hmm, no I don't think I will." Raven said smiling. Even though Frost was blue, she was still able to glare at her, the other Titans just laughed; it was pretty funny seeing someone who is blue glaring. Finally, just as she was about to go unconscious from lack of air, Starfire let go.

Frost fell to the floor coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs, once she had gone back to her normal colour, she turned to the Titans and yelled;

"You're all crazy! Why the hell would you force me to be a member of your team and then try and choke me to death!"

"We weren't trying to kill you; Star just has really tight hugs, that's all. You'll get used to them after a while." Robin replied, still laughing a bit.

"I better not be around long enough for that to happen." She said under your breath.

"All right, well, it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta go, if you need me for anything, umm just give me a call, k, bye." She said and started out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked

"Where do you think? I'm going home so I can get changed. I've got a party that I wanna go to." She replied

"But, aren't you gonna come back to Titan–Tower with us, that's where we live, and now that you're a Titan, you can live there too." Beast Boy told her.

"Say what?" She asked dumbfounded

"You're gonna come and live with us now. Otherwise when there's a villain, we might not be able to contact you and it might take longer for you to get to the crime." Robin said.

"Oh no way, I'm not living with you freaks! It's bad enough that I'm on your team, but live with you? Nu uh, not gonna happen." She said, backing away

"Well, unfortunately, you don't have a choice, so you can either come with us willingly, or we'll just drag you there, either way, you're coming to Titan–Tower." Robin said.

"You are so gonna pay for this." She said, before asking;

"All right, how do we get there?"

"Just follow us." Beast Boy said. They all started off, Frost went last.

'Great, just great, just when I start to get my life back on track, and stop thinking about him all the time, he comes back into my life. And now I'm on a stupid super-hero team with him _and_ I'm gonna be living with him! Oh well, he may be in my life again, but that doesn't mean he has to know who I am, he'll never find out who I really am, I won't get close to him like I did before, I'll be cold and distant, I'll never let him know just how much he hurt me.' She thought angrily, as she slowly followed her new…team-mates.

Ok, well that was part 3, hope you liked it. Please review. And if you have a name for the fic, please send it to me.

Oh yeah, it's gonna take me a while to update now coz I have school, assignments and tests and stuff, but hopefully I will get one chapter up a week.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	4. Teen Titans Part 4: Titan Tower

Yay, my first review, and I got it like straight after I finished putting up part 3, cool (I did all these in 10 minutes, so that's pretty good).

Lemu91: thanks so much for the review, I'm so happy that someone likes my story, I'm so proud. You know, I can't remember where I came up with the idea, I think I was just watching Teen Titans and I thought, hey I have a cool idea, or something like that, I don't really know. Thanks for saying I'm a good writer, it really means a lot when people like my work. wipes a tear of happiness away from eye.  
Here's another chapter for you, and I should get another one up soon. And just for being my first reviewer, you get a special prize, I'm not sure what yet...hey, I know! When I own Teen Titans, I'll turn you into a character! Is that ok with you?

**Discalaimer: **Still don't own Teen Titans, I'm so pissed off, I wanna own them!

Part 4: Titan Tower

When Frost got to Titans–Tower, she stood on the island, just outside the door.

"Wow, you live in a giant T…figures." She said semi-sarcastically

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked

"Nothing, it just seams to be a bit cliché that you live in a giant T." She said

"Come on, it's mad inside, we have the biggest TV you have _ever_ seen!" Beast Boy said, pulling her by her arms.

"What ever." Was her reply.

Beast Boy led Frost into the TV room If anyone knows what that room is really called, could you please let me know? Thanks! In front of Frost, was an absolutely _HUGE_ TV.

"Nice, but I don't really give a shit about TV's." She said

"WHAT!" How can you not care about TV? It's the best thing anyone ever came up with! Nothing beats TV!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his arms around like an idiot (which he is).

"Ever heard of music?" She asked

"Boo ya, now you're talking!" Cyborg said walking up behind her.

"So, you got a decent sound system around here?" She asked

"You betcha! Come have a look." He said leading her over to the stereo that lined the room.

"Cool…" She said

"So, what music have you got?" She asked

"Check it out, we have every CD you could ever want, from pop, which is BB's to hip hop and RnB, so watcha wanna listen to?" Cyborg told her.

Frost looked through all of their CD's, and nearly died, they had absolutely NO good music (as in rock, punk, hardcore, all that stuff).

"Hey, where's all the good music?" She asked

"That's it! So pick what you want and we can bust some tunes!" Cyborg replied.

Frost stood up and said to him;

"Ok, you have got absolutely no good music, so I'm gonna have to get my CD's."

"What do you mean I have no good music? Those are the best bands ever!" Cyborg asked shocked.

"Have you ever heard of Greenday? (He shook his head) KoRn? Sum 41? Blink 182? Good Charlotte? Simple Plan? Ok, I'm going out on a really big limb here, Avril Lavigne?" She asked, in utter shock that he knew absolutely no good bands.

"Oh yeah, Avril Lavigne, BB got one of her singles! But I can't remember where it is…" Cyborg said

"Ok then, well, looks like I'm gonna have to show you what you should be listening to, hold on a sec." Frost said looking through her bag for her CD holder.

"Got it! Ok where do I put the CD's in?" She asked

"Over here." Cyborg said pointing to a CD slot

"Cool, how many does this thing hold?" She asked looking through all of her CD's

"Five." He replied

"All right then, that should be enough." She said, as you put five CD's in and pressed play. By this time, all the Titans had come in and they all wanted to listen to Frost's 'good' music.

Suddenly Greenday's 'American Idiot' started blaring out. Everyone (except Frost) was blown back by how loud it was (She had turned the volume up all the way). Outside, T-Tower was moving up and down because of the music. Inside, Frost were standing right next to one of the speakers, laughing at the Titans, who were still trying to stand up and move towards the stereo. After a while, she went over to the stereo and turned the volume down to a normal level.

"So, what do you think?" She asked them.

"I'll let you know when I can hear again." Raven grumbled

"That was so mad!" Cyborg yelled

"Who was that?" He asked

"That, was Greenday, one of the best rock bands ever." Frost told him.

"It wasn't all that great, Delta Goodrem's better." Beast Boy said. Frost looked at him shocked.

"How the hell is Delta Goodrem better than Greenday? She sings bloody pop!" She said

"And that's why she's better, pop is the best music." He replied.

"You're crazy." Was all Frost said. Turning to Robin she asked,

"So, like Greenday?"

"Duh, I've liked them since I was ten!" he replied

"I know, you never used to shut up about them." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked

"Nothing." She replied.

Just then there was a loud grumble.

"What the hell was that?" Frost asked

"Uhh, sorry, I guess I'm hungry." Beast Boy said

"Okay then…" She said.

"I guess we're all hungry, who's making dinner?" Robin asked

"I AM!" Cyborg and Beast Boy both yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"All right, well, while they make dinner, Raven, Star, do you wanna show Frost around and give her a room?" Robin asked.

"I would love to show friend Frost around!" Starfire squealed happily.

"Oh God help me." Frost said under her breath before being dragged out of the room by Starfire.

"This should be fun." Raven said and followed.

Starfire led Frost from room to room, when she came to Beast Boy's, she opened the door and said

"I warn you, you may not be able to find the floor in here."

Frost looked around at the piles of clothes and stuff that covered the room. In a corner she saw something move,

"Hey guys, I think there's something alive in here." She said, backing out.

Starfire then led Frost to her room, when she opened the door and pulled Frost in she just stood in the middle of the room with her eyes wide in fear. It was pink…fuzzy… and full of stuffed animals. Frost stood there for about two seconds, before running out of the room screaming. She ran into Raven and knocked her over.

"What's your problem?" She asked irritated as she stood up.

Pointing a shaking finger in the direction of Starfire's room, Frost replied;

"It's pink and fluffy and full of stuffed animals…you tell me what the problem is."

"Well at least we agree on something." She said before turning to walk away.

"Hold on a second, I still haven't seen your room, so where is it?" Frost asked

"You haven't seen my room, because nobody but me goes in my room." She told you coldly.

"Why? What do you have to hide? A picture of your boyfriend? Something you've stolen?...Or something from your father that you can never let anyone know about?" She asked (Frost used her mind reading powers to their full ability, because Raven had all this stuff in her room).

"Just because you have mind-reading abilities doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you in my room, and even if I do have those things in my room, you'll never know." She replied.

"Touchy aren't we?" Frost replied sarcastically sweetly.

At that point Starfire came out of her room and said;

"New Friend Frost, there are still some rooms I need to show you!" Before dragging her off again.

The next room they went to was Cyborg's, there wasn't anything all that great in there, but Frost did notice that he had a good computer,

'Ooh, I think I might have some fun here, I can hack into computer systems…' She thought evilly I forgot to tell you, Frost is really good with computers and can hack into just about anything.

They came to the last bedroom…Robin's. Frost opened the door to his room and stepped in. His room was covered in newspaper clippings and print outs of all different villains, but when she looked over at the night stand, Frost saw that there were photos covering it. She walked over and looked at some of the photos. Most of them were pictures of the Teen Titans, but there were some with Robin and the mayor of Gotham, and some with Robin and Batman. At the very back, she saw a photo that looked slightly familiar, so she picked it up to have a better look at it.

"No!" She whispered in shock,

'Why the hell would he keep this after so long?' She asked herself, while staring at the photo.

'How could he keep it! After all he did, he kept this! That ASSHOLE! How could he?' Frost was seething with anger at this point, and was about to rip the photo into tiny little shreds, just to show him what happens if you keep something like that for too long, but Raven came up behind her, Frost quickly put the photo down before she saw it and turned around.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room now." Raven said and led Frost off down the hall. Raven stood outside a door, and when Frost looked at it, her name had already been put on there.

"What the hell…?" She asked

"Cyborg did it when we first got back." Raven replied.

"Ok, whatever." Frost said and opened the door. The room was really plain, the walls were blue, there was a desk, a wardrobe, a bed and a night stand.

"We figured that you would probably want to decorate your room, so we just left it plain, you can do whatever you want to it, as long as you don't break any walls." Raven said.

"All right then, well thanks, later." Frost replied and closed the door. She went and sat on the bed,

'Well, looks like I'm gonna have to bring some stuff from home over here, seeing as I'm gonna have to live here.' She thought.

'I'll do it tomorrow, tonight, I think I'll go and see the gang.' She lay back, and just as she was getting comfy, she heard a loud BANG.

She ran out of her room at the same time as Starfire and Raven (Raven's room is opposite Frost's and Starfire's is further down the hall).

"What the fuck was that!" She asked

"Looks like we're ordering pizza tonight." Was Raven's reply.

The three of them walked down to the kitchen, it was full of black smoke and they couldn't see anything in there. Raven waved her hand and cleared all of the smoke away, leaving a black Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Cyborg were both holding onto a plate of black stuff and were glaring at each other, Robin was just staring at them dumbfounded.

"Friends, what happened?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting over what to cook again." Robin replied.

"Oh." Starfire, Raven and Frost said.

"Well, thanks to grass stain here, dinner's been cancelled." Cyborg said angrily,

"Me? You're the one who was cooking meat! All I wanted to do was make tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Man, no one here but you likes tofu! Get it through your thick head!" Cyborg replied, knocking on Beast Boy's head.

"Well maybe Frost likes tofu!" He replied

"Oh yeah, Frost is gonna like fake food, man come on, like that's ever gonna happen!" Cyborg said. She tried to butt in and say something, but they were too wrapped up in their fight to listen, so she gave up. Finally Robin yelled

"SHUT UP! Look, obviously we're not gonna be making dinner tonight, so why don't we just order pizza?"

"Boo yeah!" Cyborg replied

"Yeah cool!" Beast Boy said

"Ok then, who's ordering?" Robin asked

"I think Frost should, after all, it is her first night as a Titan, and this is a celebration for her." Beast Boy said.

"All right then Frost, you can order the pizza." Robin said handing you the phone.

"Ok." She replied. She dialed the number for the Pizza Place,

"Hi, thanks for ringing the Pizza Place! May I take your order?" Asked the person on the other line,

"Hi, I'd like one large vegetarian pizza delivered to Titans Tower please." Frost said

"All right, that should be there in about fifteen minutes." The person told her.

"Cool, thanks." She replied and hung up.

She turned around to the Titans, and they all had wide, shocked eyes, except for Beast Boy, he had stars in his.

"You ordered a vegetarian pizza?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian." She replied

"WHAT?" He yelled

"I'm a vegetarian?" She repeated.

"NO, not another freak!" He cried.

"HEY! I AM _NOT_ A FREAK!" Frost yelled, towering above him.

"Ok, you're not a freak." A chibi Cyborg replied.

"Anyone else think I'm a freak?" She asked menacingly, turning around to face chibi Titans (all except Beast Boy who still had stars in his eyes)

"No, no, you're not a freak." They all replied. She then noticed Beast Boy who was starting to drool.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with him?" She asked

"You know, I don't have a clue." Robin replied looking at him.

"Yo BB! Hello? Is anyone in there?" Cyborg said waving a hand in front of Beast Boy's face.

"I don't think there was anyone in there to begin with." Raven replied in a monotone.

"Dude, that is so not funny, there is someone in my head!" Beast Boy said coming out of his trance-type thing. They all looked at him skeptically.

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy that there is finally another vegetarian here?" He asked.

"Ok then…" Was all Frost said. Thankfully the doorbell rang

"I guess that's the pizza." She said. Robin went to the door and paid for it. He came back and put it on the table.

Ok, well there was Part 4. Please review. And hopefully I'll have part 5 up by the end of the week, if I'm lucky and get to use the computer for the rest of today, I might even have it up by sometime tonight...i don't know, anyways, that's all for now.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	5. Teen Titans Part 5: Frost

Hey people! I'm back with chapter 5 and I got it up within a week like I promised, YAY.

Ok, now to reply to my reviews, I got 7 of them, YAY, I'm so happy that people actually like my fic!

Part 5: Frost's House

"So, what are we gonna do with it?" Cyborg asked, pointing to the pizza.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm hungry, so I think I might eat it." Frost said, opening up the lid and taking out a slice.

"Count me in!" Beast Boy yelled, grabbing one too. The other Titans just stared at the two of them eating the pizza.

"Are you guys gonna have some or not?" Frost asked, they just looked at her as if she was crazy and then at the pizza as if it was poisonous. She sighed and said;

"Look, it's not gonna kill you if you eat this, it's just the same as a pizza with meat, except it doesn't have meat on it, see, cheese, tomato, YOU CAN EAT IT!"

They looked at it skeptically once more, before shrugging and taking a slice each.

"This isn't so bad…" Raven said, taking a small bite.

"Yeah, but it still tastes better with meat." Cyborg replied.

After the pizza was finished (Frost and Beast Boy ate most of it), Frost got up from the lounge and said;

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go back to my house to pick up a few things, I'll probably be back late, so I'll cya in the morning."

"Wait a minute, you're not going out alone at this time of night!" Cyborg said.

"And why not?" She asked

"I do it all the time."

"Well that might have been before you, but now that you're a Titan, no one goes out by themselves this late at night." Cyborg told her. She looked at her watch and said;

"But it's only 9:00! That's not late!"

"I don't care, it's late enough for me to say that you can't go out by yourself." Cyborg replied.

"All right then; well how the hell am I meant to get my stuff if you won't let me go out?" She asked him.

"Easy, I'll take you." He said.

"In what?" She asked

"A jet plane? I don't think my neighbours would exactly enjoy having their evening interrupted because a plane just landed on my front lawn." She said.

"Who said anything about a plane? We're taking my Baby." Cyborg replied and started walking off to the garage. She just stared at him, turned to the other Titans and asked;

"His Baby?"

"Just go to the garage and you'll know what he's talking about." Robin replied.

Frost walked down to the garage, all the lights were off, so she traced the wall to try and find a light switch, when she found one, she turned it on and illuminated the room in light. Standing in front of her was a silver car.

'Nice wheels.' She thought,

"This is my Baby, the T-car." Cyborg said coming from around the side of it.

"Hmm, nice. Does it work?" She asked

"You betcha, I modify it at least once a week with all the best new parts." He replied.

"Cool, so where's the keys?" She asked.

"What the hell do you want the keys for?" He asked

"Uh, duh, I'm driving." She said.

"Uhuh, no way, no-one drives my baby, except ME." He replied

"Well ten how the hell are you gonna get to my house?" She asked him

"Easy, you give me directions." He answered.

"Fine, what ever, lets just get going." She replied opening the door of the T-car and hopping in the passenger side.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Frost's house.

"Well, here it is. Wait here and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." She told Cyborg, getting out of the car.

"Hold on a sec, I'm coming in with you!" Cyborg said

"Why? This is my house, and I don't need any help getting my stuff, there's not all that much that I'm bringing. So how about this, if I need you, I'll shout out." She told him.

"No, I'm coming in with you." Cyborg replied.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two of them went on like this for about five minutes until Frost finally gave in and said

"FINE! You can come in, but if you touch anything, I will severely harm you, if you take anything, I will put you in hospital, and if you break anything, I will KILL YOU!"

Cyborg just laughed.

"All right then, I won't touch anything he replied.

"Good." Frost said before walking through the back gate to go in through the back door.

Once they were inside, Frost led Cyborg to the lounge room,

"Ok, just sit here and I'll be back in about ten minutes." She said, indicating him to sit on the lounge.

"Why don't I come and help you." He said

"No, I'm fine." She told him

"Come on, let me help, we'll get it done faster and then we can get back to T-Tower." He said.

"No, I'm fine, just wait here and I'll be back in a minute." Sam said, starting to get annoyed.

"Why can't I help?" Cyborg asked

"Coz I might have some things that I don't want you to see, or I might really just be fine doing it by _myself_!" Frost told him. With that, she walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

When Frost got to her room, she closed the door, and walked over to her wardrobe. She kneeled down, and moved things out of the way so that she could get to the very back. Finally, she found what she was looking for, and pulled out a pink box.

'Looks like there are two things I'll see tonight that I never wanted to see again.' She thought, before walking over to her desk and picking up a photo.

'I never wanted you to come back into my life Robin, you broke my heart once, and I'm still trying to fix it, but I won't ever let you hurt me like that again.' She thought, before putting the photo into the box (it was the one that she had found in Robin's room earlier that night).

Putting the lid on the box, Frost teleported it to under the bed in her room at Titans-Tower, before dragging a black suitcase out from under her bed and putting in the things that she needed; some clothes (only about a weeks worth, coz Frost really didn't plan on staying that long), art supplies, CD's, books and she made sure to pack all of her masks, she wasn't going to be caught without either a mask or her hood on.

**(Cyborg's POV)**

Cyborg was down in the lounge room waiting for Frost, he had scanned her house using his scanners and hadn't found anything illegal or stolen, but when he tried to scan her room, there was a block on it.

'Well, I got the address like Raven wanted, why the hell she would want, I wouldn't have a clue.' He thought, before walking over to a cabinet.

Inside the cabinet were little crystal statues. They were all different things like a bear, bicycle, dove and all things like that. At the very back, Cyborg saw a snowflake, it was the most beautiful crystal statue out of all the other ones, and it was right up the back. He opened the cabinet door and reached in to take it out so that he could have a better look at it.

"Don't even try it." A voice behind him said. Cyborg jumped up and quickly turned around. Frost was standing in the doorway with a black suitcase next to her.

**(Back to Frost's POV)**

Frost stood in the doorway of the lounge room; Cyborg had his head in the cabinet that held all of her crystal statues.

'He better not be touching them, I really don't want a dead body on my hands.' She thought. Out loud, she said;

"Don't even try it."

Cyborg jumped up, he obviously hadn't heard her put her suitcase down.

"I wasn't touching anything…I swear!" He said, a scared expression on his face.

"That's good, because if you were I really would have had to hurt you." She said walking past him and picking up the snowflake crystal.

"Where did you get all of these?" Cyborg asked, admiring them.

"They were gifts from people that I can't even remember, I got them years ago." Frost replied.

"Ok then. Ready to go?" He asked, indicating her suitcase.

"Yep, hey listen, I'm going to go back to T-Tower by myself, but I can't fit my bag on my ride, do you think you could take it back for me?" She asked

"Uh, sure, how are you getting back?" He asked suspiciously.

"Come to the garage and I'll show you." She replied, walking off down the hall. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Down in the garage, Frost turned the lights on to reveal a black motorbike with purple flames on it.

"Whoa, that has got to be the coolest bike I have ever seen!" Cyborg said, staring at the bike in awe.

"Thanks, I painted it myself." Frost replied, as she walked over to a shelf and pulled a deep purple helmet off it.

"As you can see, I can't exactly fit a huge bag on this, so do you think you can put my bag in the boot of your car?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, it'll fit in there." Cyborg replied, still staring at the bike.

"Cool." She replied, before picking up her suitcase and putting it in the boot of the T-Car.

"All right then, well I don't really know the way back to T-Tower, so how about I follow you?" Frost asked

"Yep, that's fine, hop on your bike and we can get going." Cyborg replied.

When Frost and Cyborg got back to T-Tower, it was about midnight, so they didn't expect anyone to still be awake. Frost parked her bike in the garage next to the T-Car and pulled her suitcase out of the boot. She really couldn't be bothered to carry it up the stairs, so she just levitated it up behind herself and Cyborg.

When they got to the TV room, all of the lights were off, so they figured everyone was asleep.

"Do you know where your room is?" Cyborg asked Frost

"Yep, I should be able to find it fine." She replied, so the two of them went down separate halls to their rooms. Frost got to the end of the hall, before realizing that she couldn't remember where her room was.

'Shit!' She thought,

'Oh well, I'll find it at some point.' She added before walking down the hall. She looked at the names on the doors as she walked past, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy.

'Ok, I must be getting closer, now if I could just remember which way we turned…was it left or right?' She thought, trying hard to remember.

"Well, the only way to find out is if I go both ways.' She thought shrugging her shoulders and turned left. Walking down the hallway, Frost heard a noise, so she followed it until she came to a door. Opening it quietly, she looked inside. What she saw, was definitely not what she expected to see (well she wasn't really expecting to see anything, but what she did see shocked her, and no one would have ever imagined well maybe imagined, but never thought they would actually see).

Raven and Beast Boy were standing in there making out. Frost just stood there, her eyes wide in shock, she was so amazed that she nearly dropped her bag (which had been following her the whole time) but she caught it just before it hit the floor. Frost quickly closed the door and sped down the hall, just incase they had heard her (which she doubted) but just to be sure, she was getting away from there as fast as she could.

After another five minutes of running down random halls, Frost finally found her room. She ran through the door, and once it was closed, she slid to the floor leaning on it.

"Ok, that is something I don't _EVER_ want to see that again." She said.

"That has got to be one of the most disturbing things I could have ever seen." She added.

"Oh well, at least now I have some black mail for them, better go to bed." She said, then stood up. She dragged her suitcase over to her bed and pulled out her black ¾ pajamas.

She climbed into the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Ok, well that was chapter 5 for you, hope you all liked it, now make me happy and press that little purple button that says review and send me a review. And if i get enough reviews, or i'm bored enough, i'll get another chapter up by the end of the weekend, if not, i'll have one up within a week.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	6. Teen Titans Part 6: Getting To Know Fros...

Hey, here's part 6, yay, i got it up within a week again! I'm gonna try and update at least once a week from now on, but in a few weeks i wont be able to coz i have half yearlies and i'm gonna be spending all (or most) of my time studying.

Ok, now for review replies, i got lots again, yay, people still like my fic!

**Celtic Midnight:** Hey, cool name, i like it! thanx 4 telling me datda wicca necklaceis a pentacle, i completely 4got, (how bad is dat? n i call myselfa goth, i habg my head in shame soz, dats jsut sumthing dat my frend dus weneva she fails at sumthing, it's sriously funny) Thanx 4 saying my stories gr8, dnt worry, u will find out wat da connection 2 Robin is soon emuf, in anotha 4-5 chapters or so (hahah, fear my evilness).

**ChEeRfuL AnGeL57:** Hey, ya, Frost was pretty stunned we she saw BB and Raven making out,but i think ne1 wuld b, dnt u? I luv BB/Raven, dey r da BEST cuple, Robin n Starfire r gud 2, but not my fave. Yep, i'm a fellow rock fan, rock is 1 of da best kinds of music! i dnt know many rock fans eitha, but my frend Jess.P has got 2 b 1 of da biggest rock fans around, plus she's in2 hardcore, dats how i startedlistening 2 all hardcore and heard about sum rock bands dat i didn't know of, hanging out wit her. Wat country r u from? a lot of my frends like RnB 2, but i cant stand it!  
Gud thing ur mum found da envelope n u didn't get in trouble 4 reading my fic. Yay, my fic is getting entertaining, kool. Ya, Frost H8's Robin, and u will find out like i se b4 in about 4-5 chapters. (i am so evil).

**AlyRaven:**Wow, my fic made sum1 laugh...KOOL, u will find out how Robin broke her heart l8r, but 4 now, plz just b happy wit part 6.

**Ravenfairie:** I'm glad u like my fic, thanx 4 da review.

Ok, now that i've finished that, just two more things;

1. **Disclaimer**: I still don't own Teen Titans, and i urge all of you who like my fic to lend me te millions of dollars i need to buy them, and if you do, i will make u into characters.

and 2: On with the story!

Part 6: Getting To Know Frost (Well At Least Trying To)

Frost woke up the next morning and at first, couldn't remember where she was and what she was doing there. Then, the night before came rushing back to her, how she had gone to the museum to return the Black Crystal and ended up being forced to join the Teen Titans. Plus, she saw the one person that she had never wanted to see again…Robin.

Looking at her clock, Frost saw that it was only six am.

'Hopefully no-one else is up yet.' She thought, before getting out of bed and walking over to the door. She opened the door and looked out, everyone was still asleep. So she went back into her room, grabbed some clothes and went down to the bathroom.

After she had had a shower and gotten dressed, Frost went down to the kitchen.

'Shit!' She thought,

'I forgot to bring my tea! Oh well, they must have some around here.' She thought, starting to look through the cupboards for some tea. Finally, she found some of Raven's tea.

'Well it's sure not what I'm used to, but it'll have to do until I can get some of mine.' She thought shrugging her shoulders.

Once Frost had made the tea, (she had a hard time trying to find the milk, because Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken the labels off their different milks and had it in separate containers, making it impossible for anyone (except them) to know which milk was which, so after ten minutes of trying to work out which one was which, she gave up and went without it). Walking into the T.V room, she saw that her CD's were still next to the stereo. After a bit of searching, she found some wireless headphones, plugging them in, she pressed play on the CD player and sat down on the lounge.

She noticed a book on the table in front of her, picking it up and looking at the cover, she saw that it was a book of dark/depressing poems.

'Cool!' She thought, opening it up to the first page.

**Drowning**

I'm drowning,

Held under by my pain.

Slipping farther into the black.

No-ones here to save me,

To pull me out of this sea of despair.

Can't anyone see?

That I'm no longer here?

That I'm drowning in my own fear?

I want to be saved,

I don't want to die like this,

But I can't do it alone,

I need someone who cares,

Someone who will save me.

Can anyone see?

Will anyone notice me in time?

Will anyone save me?

Please,

Someone,

Help me,

Save me,

I want to live!

Please,

Help me…

(A/N: I have copyrighted this poem, coz I wrote it and no-one can take/use it without my permission. If you do want to borrow it or anything, please just ask me and I probably will say yes).

"Wow, cool poem." Frost said and read some more of them. She was half way through the book when someone came up behind her and asked;

"Is there any particular reason why you're reading my book and drinking my tea?"

Frost, slowly turned around and upon seeing Raven, calmly replied

"I'm drinking your tea because it's the only tea I could find and I'm reading your book because you left it here for anyone to read it and for your information, I happen to like poetry."

"Well, jut so you know, _never_ drink my tea, and if I ever leave something lying around _don't_ read it!" Raven told Frost, sitting down opposite her.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on drinking your tea again, it tastes like shit, and I'm going out to buy some of my own today. Oh, and just so _you_ know, if I see a book lying around that looks interesting, I'm going to read it whether it's your's or not." Frost replied and started walking towards the kitchen,

"Oh, and just a bit of advice, next time you're having one of your midnight meetings with Beast Boy, unless you want to be found, you might wanna make less noise." She added before leaving the room and an embarrassed and fuming Raven.

Back in her room, Frost started to unpack some of her things, but before she started, she checked under her bead for her pink box to make sure that it was there, which it was. She opened it up to see if all of the things were still there and then put it back under her bead. After that, she started to put her clothes in the wardrobe. Lastly, she set up her CD player.

"If these guys only listen to pop, I'm definitely going to be needing this." She said.

Just as Frost had finished putting everything away, there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Robin standing there, leaning on the door frame so that she couldn't get in, she coldly asked;

"What do you want, I'm kinda busy here?"

"It's breakfast time, come down and have something to eat." He replied, trying to look around her and into her room subtly, so that she wouldn't see what he was doing, but Frost saw what he was doing and stepped out of her room, closing her door.

"I've already had breakfast, so I'm fine." She told him.

"A cup of Tea isn't breakfast, come down and get something to eat." He said

"No, I'm fine. Coz guess what? In my books, a cup of tea _is_ breakfast!" She replied.

"Well, it's not in mine and since I'm your leader, you follow my rules and that includes eating breakfast!" Robin nearly shouted.

"**Get it through your thick head! I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat anything, and just coz you're the leader of the Teen Titans, doesn't mean you're the leader of me.**" Frost really did yell.

"Well, even if you don't eat, you're still coming downstairs." Robin said, taking hold of her arm and dragging her (kicking and screaming and trying to blast Robin's head off) down to the kitchen where the other Titans were having breakfast.

When they got down to the kitchen, Robin pushed Frost onto a seat and sat down opposite her when she tried to get up, she realised that there were bonds around her wrists.

"What the…?" She asked, straining to try and break the stupid things.

"Don't even try. No-one can break those things." Robin said calmly.

"Is this how you treat all your team members?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, just the new ones that we can't trust." He replied, getting a glass of orange juice.

"What makes you think that you can't trust me?" She asked

"Could be the fact that you're a criminal and we don't know anything about you." Robin replied.

Getting comfortable, (well as comfortable as you can get when you're tied to a chair), Frost asked;

"All right then, what about me do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, what's your real name?" Robin replied.

"And what makes you think that Frost isn't my real name?" She asked slyly

"Come on, I'm not stupid, do you really expect me to believe that your parents named you Frost?" He asked smirking

"And do you really expect _me_ to believe that your parents called you Robin?" She asked icily.

"I never said my real name was Robin." He replied

"And you never said it wasn't either." She counter-attacked.

"Look, just tell me your name!" Robin yelled, getting frustrated.

"I already told you, it's Frost!" She yelled back, starting to struggle against the bonds again.

By now, the other Titans were looking from one to the other as if they were watching a tennis match, and each time Frost or Robin would yell, they would shrink even smaller.

"I meant your real name!" Robin said

"I already told you that too, **I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!**" Frost yelled, really starting to get mad.

"Ok, here' the deal, I'm going to find out what your real name is one way or another, so why don't you just make this easier on us all and tell us now?" Robin said.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to do it the hard way, coz I'm not telling you." Frost replied. Turning to Raven, she said;

"Hey, wanna knock next time you come into my mind, it's really rude to just come in without an invitation, please get out right now coz you're not going to find anything, I have blocks up on any information that I don't want people to see."

Everyone looked amazed that Frost had been able to tell that Raven was reading her mind, usually no one could.

Frost turned back to Robin and asked;

"All right, since you're not getting my name, what else do you want to know about me?"

"How about your powers, what are they?" He asked

"Can't you tell from my name? I have ice powers." Frost replied, astounded that he hadn't gotten the clue.

"Plus you're telekinetic and telepathic." Raven added

"Right, that too." Frost said.

"Ok, what other powers do you have?" Robin asked.

"What makes you think I have other powers?" Frost asked.

"I just have a feeling that you're not telling us something." Robin replied.

"I'm not telling you a lot of things, what makes you so sure that one of them might be that I have more powers?" She asked.

"I just know, but hey, since you're a Titan, I have all the time I need to find out." He replied.

Cyborg looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30,

"SHIT! Hey guys, we have half an hour to get to school on time." He told them. Suddenly, all of the Titans were rushing around getting everything they needed for school, all that is, except for Frost, who was still tied to the chair.

"Hey! Anyone gonna untie me, or do I have to sit here all day?" She called out. Robin walked over to the chair and pressed a button so that the bonds vanished.

"You ready for school?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've just gotta grab my bag." She replied, teleporting her bag (which had absolutely nothing for school in it) down to her.

"By the way, what school do you go to?" She asked Robin (She knew th school he went to, but se didn't want him to know that, an plus she was planning on not going that day, so she was going to say that she went to a different school).

"Jump City High…why?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I was just wondering, fortunately, I go to a different school to you, so I guess I'll see you later!" She said and started to push the Titans out the door.

"Hold on, why don't you get a lift to school with us?" Cyborg asked

"Easy, my school's on the opposite side of town from your's." Frost replied.

"So, we can still give you a lift." Cyborg said.

"Nah, I'm fine, I can just teleport myself there." Frost told him.

"All right then, if you say so…" Robin said

"Here, take this." He added, placing a communicator in Frost's hand

"What is it?" She asked

"A communicator, if you need to talk to us, just press the red button, it'll start beeping if there's trouble." Robin explained.

"I thought you didn't trust me." Frost said suspiciously.

"I don't, but seeing as you're on the team, we need a way to contact you if you don't go to our school." Robin replied.

"All right then, so I press the red button to call you?" She asked

"Yep" He replied

"Oh yeah, one more thing, after school, come straight back here, there's some more things I want to ask you." He added before closing the door and leaving.

"Ok, that was…weird." Frost said to the door, before shrugging her shoulders.

"All right then, first things first. Let's see if this thing has a tracking device in it." She said walking up to Cyborg's room, planning on using his computer to see what the communicator had in it.

Half an hour later, Frost had completely gotten rid of any type of tracking device that could be in her communicator. She knew that the Titans (or at least Robin) would be spying on where she went using their communicators, but she was too smart for them, so now whenever they tried to track her, their communicators would say that she was on the moon.

'I wonder how long it'll take them to realise I've messed with this thing?' She thought laughing.

"Ok then, now that that's done, time for some fun, I'll call the gang and see what they're up to today." She said, pulling her mobile out of her bag, and sending an sms saying: _Hey guys! Watcha doing 2day? I've got sum news 4 u, meet me at the warehouse at 10 & I'll tell u. u will never believe this!_ To three people before walking down to the garage and hopping on her motorbike and riding off.

Ok, that was Part 6, sorry if it was boring and kinda doesn't have anything to do with the story plot, I meant to have stuff _after_ this in this chapter, but it kinda got too long, so yeah. Ok, you know the drill, press the little purple (Hey Jump! Sorry, listening to music and 'Jump' from Simple Plan just came on, i LOVE this song! Does anyone else out there like it?) Ok, well press the little purple button and send me a review.

And hopefully, i'll have another chapter up soon, i should have one up on Wednesday, coz it's the school Sports Carnival, and i'm not going coz i dislocated me knee (Woohoo, Woohoo! No i'm not happy that i dislocated my knee, that hurt-not as much as usual-but it still hurt, i'm happy that i get the day off and i can type up my fanfic all day).

All right seriously, who reads all this stuff that i write? It's just me rambling on about shit, if you do actually read it, wow, someone reads all my ramblings...Lol. Ok, well i'm gonna go & type up part 7 now.

L8r, BlackGothFaerie


	7. Teen Titans Part 7: Sam & The Gang

Hey people, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while, but my brother busted the computer, and then I had half yearlies, but now the computer is fixed, and half yearlies are over, so I can update again, YAY!

Ok, time for replies:

**AlyRaven:** Here's your update, thanks for liking my fic! Thanks for not hating me! Thanks for reviewing!  
**  
Dorcus:** What was so abrubt? Great to know it was good, but I have no idea what you think was abrubt. No, this isn't a CYOC pairing, soz to dissapoint you if you wantd one. Thanks for the review!

**ChEeRfUl AnGeL57: **Hi, it's great to know that you like my fic, that makes me really happy. I'm happy you like Frost too, and think that she is a great addition to the team, she'll certainly make it more...interesting. Thanks for saying i write great poems, it really means a lot to me, especially since you don't usually read them, I'm glad you read mine. Cool, you're from the Philippines, my D&T teacher last year was from there, I'm an Aussie girl. Yeah, I think 'Jump' makes a lot of people wanna jump, I never thought 'Addicted' would make people wanna jump, but I haven't listened to it in a while coz I got kinda sick of it, so next time I hear it, I'll see if it makes me wanna jump too. My knee is fine, I think that was about the fifth time I've dislocated it, and then I did it again the other day, manI HATE my knee, but it's fine. Here's the next update for you, thanks for reviewing again!

**RavenfairieGothicfairie16me:** Nice to know i have a great story, don't worry about my knee, it's a stupid thing hits knee "Oww, that hurt!" I was wondering if anyone would actually read my ramblings, and ocviously they did, but if I was grounded, I'd probably be bored enough to do that too. Nice to know you're not gonna kill me, but if you did,I wouldn't be able to update anymore, so it's good both ways. Cool, I'm not the only one who hates and sucks at science!Ok, i wrote more, here it is.  
Thanks for reviewing!

**gothic kid 13:** Thanks for reviewing!

**hollywoodstarsandeyes:** Don't worry about not reviewing, my head isn't screwed on all that well either, so don'tworry! Thanks for liking the idea, hope you got around to reading the rest of it! Thanks for the review!

**Wazzupeeps:** Hey, thanksfor saying my story isinteresting, I took your advice, I'm gonna stop doing the shortcuts, I just need to go change the summary now. Thanks for saying I did a good description, and have good grammar. You have good grammar too. Thanks for the OC thing, I'm gonna be writing some one-shots, and hopefully another story without any other characters, it's jut that when I got the idea for this story, I had to put Sam in. Thanks for the advice and review!

**M.A.D DOG the TT:**Dude, I'm so sorry that I didn't reply to your first review, butI never saw it until my computer stuffed up and I was just looking around thi site coz I couldn't get into my e-mail, and that's how I usually get my reviews. Dude, what the hell are you on about with the first person/third person thing? I'mgladyou like Sam, and thanks for liking my story. Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, if I forgot anyone, please let me know, coz Ididn't mean to forget you!

What the hell? Who's the fourth dude in Greenday? There's only three! Sorry, butthe 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' filmclip just came on, and there is a fourth dude! When did they get a fourht member!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, coz if I did, BB and Raven would be together and so would Star and Robin!

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: Sam & The Gang**

Sam rode her bike to an old abandoned warehouse. When she got there, she parked it right outside the door and walked in.  
'Looks like no-one's here yet. Oh well, guess I can catch up on some missed music time.' She thought, pulling out her disc man (she has two, one in Titans Tower, and one that she takes everywhere with her). Pressing, play, she sat on a box and started singing along to The Used: All That I've Got. (AN: That really is a good song, if you don't know it, look it up, it's MAD!).

Sam was still listening to her music, when someone walked up silently behind her. They were just about to tap on her shoulder when she quickly turned around and grabbed hold of their wrist.  
"Haven't you learnt that you can't sneak up on me yet?" She asked smiling  
"Guess I haven't, coz I keep trying." The person replied  
"Aqua, you are an absolute idiot, but that's what I love about you, no matter how many times you fail, you keep on trying." Sam said, letting go of Aqua Boy's wrist, and standing up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Come on, can you guys stop trying to devour each other everytime we meet up, it's really starting to get annoying." Another person said, walking up to the two of them, with a girl coming in last.  
"Hey Bee, Speedy, what's up?" Sam asked smiling, fiveing each of them.  
"Not much. How 'bout you girl? What's this news you've got for us?" Bumble Bee asked  
"Yeah, come on Sam, what's so great that you stopped me from getting some girls?" Speedy asked  
"Like you could get any." Aqua said. He and Speedy were about to go into a huge fight, when Bee said;  
"Hey, you guys might not want to, but I wanna know what Sam's news is, so if you're gonna fight, take it outside!"  
"We'll be good!" The boys said in unison,

"Ok Sam, go." Bee said.  
"You guys ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Sam asked, Bee, Aqua and Speedy all just shook their heads.  
"They're supposed to be pretty famous, you sure you've never heard of them?" She added, once again, she just got blank looks as a reply.  
"They're a team of super heroes." She added as a last resort.  
"Ohhh, nope, never heard of them." The three of them said together.  
"Well, that's good…I think." Sam said

"Why do you ask?" Speedy asked her  
"Ok, well you know how I took the Black Crystal a week ago? (Everyone nodded) well, I decided to take it back last night. Unfortunately, when I did, I got caught by the Teen Titans, and you will never believe who is the leader–"  
"Who?" Bee interrupted  
"The one person I never want to see in my life again." Frost replied  
"No fucking way." Speedy said  
"Oh, there's a way." Frost said  
"And there's more." She added  
"Like what?" Bee asked

"Well for one, he and the rest of the Titans go to my school, their all in my art class and one of them is in my music class, I don't know about the other classes though." Frost told them.  
"That's shit, how can that happen?" Speedy asked  
"Who knows, but that's not the worst of it." Frost said  
"It can't get much worse than this." Bee said  
"Oh but it can, when I was taking the crystal back, the Titans caught me, and said they were gonna take me to gaol, and I was saying there is absolutely no way in hell I am going back to gaol, and the leader, Robin said that I have a choice, go to gaol or join their team, so after a lot of yelling and me getting stuck in a black bubble, they forced me to join their team, so now, I'm a fucking 'goody, goody'!" Sam yelled.

"Shit, so what, you're a super hero now?" Bee asked  
"Yeah, and _He_ is the leader!"  
"No way." Aqua said  
"Yep, but he has a new name now, Robin." Sam told them, all three started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" She asked  
"Easy, of all the names he could've picked, he chose Robin, what was he thinking?" Speedy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I guess it is pretty funny." Sam replied, laughing a bit, but she looked away as she said it. Aqua noticed and put an arm around her,  
"Hey, are you Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just that…well after four years of him being gone, and now he's back in my life. It' just so annoying, I swore that I would never see him again, and if I did, I'd ignore him, but now I'm on his team, and living with him. It's just really hard, I don't want anything to do with him. I hate him for what he did to me." Sam said.  
"Hey, it's Ok, just coz you're living with him doesn't mean that you have to have anything to do with him." Aqua said.  
"Yeah, just do what I did with my parents, completely and utterly ignore him, and if he does talk to you, bite his head off or pretend he said nothing, if he's smart –and let's hope he got some brains since he left– he should get the point and leave you alone." Bee said.  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Sam replied.

"So anyways, what have you guys been doing?" Sam asked  
"Not much, just spray painting everything possible and trying to find something worth taking, the usual." Bee replied.  
"All right, well, even though you're obviously having a great time doing that, do you wanna do something fun?" Sam asked with a mischievous smile.  
"Hold it! I know that look, what are you up to?" Aqua asked suspiciously.  
"Wreaking havoc all over the city." She replied smiling innocently.  
"And you say _I_ never learn." Aqua said shaking his head.  
"What?" Sam asked acting offended.  
"What've you got in mind?" Speedy asked  
"Trash the mall and go trolley riding?" Sam asked sheepishly  
"Oh yeah, I am so up for that!" Bee yelled excitedly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam, Bee, Aqua and Speedy were running through the mall, having a great time. So far, they had gone into every clothes store, tried on everything possible and then thrown all the clothes around the shop. Now, they were in the supermarket racing through the aisles, but when they got to the lolly aisle, they stopped,  
"Ok then, what lollies are we getting today?" Aqua asked  
"I want Boost Bars!" Sam yelled  
"Chocolate!" Speedy yelled  
"Anything!" Bee yelled.  
"Ok, well here's the Boost Bars for Sam," Aqua said, putting about twenty of them in one of the trolleys they had,  
"Chocolates for Speedy," He said, putting one of every chocolate into the other trolley,  
"Jelly Beans for Bee." He said putting heaps of packets of Jelly Beans (Bee's favourite lolly) into Speedy's trolley and grabbing some Curly Wurley's for himself.  
"Alright then, anything else we need to buy?" Bee asked  
"Nup, I think that's it." Speedy replied  
"Ok then, let's pay for this stuff and go then." Sam said. 

Fifteen minutes (and abut $50) later, the four of them had eaten half of their lollies and put the rest in their bags.  
"Ok then people's, it's time for Trolley Racing!" Sam yelled  
"Yeah!" The other three yelled in unison.  
"Ok then, where are we going to do it?" Speedy asked  
"Hmm, well, there's going through the park, going down a road or…" Sam started.

* * *

"Welcome to the Trolley Racing Championships Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have three tracks, two are old favourites and one is a never before tried one. The first choice is Race through the Park, the second: Traffic Dodging, and the third, a new one: Traffic Dodging to the Ocean! So everyone, what track shall we be racing on today?" Speedy called out as if he was a commentator on a sport show. There was about two seconds of silence before everyone yelled in unison;  
"Traffic Dodging to the Ocean!"  
"Ok folks, looks like it's unanimous, today's track will be Traffic Dodging to the Ocean!" Speedy shouted. 

Standing at the top of the biggest hill that they could find, Sam, Aqua, Speedy and Bee got ready to do what no one had ever done before.  
"You guys ready to make history?" Sam asked them,  
"If we survive this we'll be legends and be known as the founders of this great sport, if we die, to honour our memories, Trolley Racing will be turned into an Olympic sport, let us have a minute of silence in reverence for this new track." She added, bowing her head.

Five seconds later she looked up and asked;  
"Ok, who's ready to do this?"  
"Yeah!" They all yelled, then Sam and Bee each got into a trolley, and Speedy stood behind the one Bee was in, while Aqua stood behind the one that Sam was in.

"Alright, everyone ready? On your marks, get set, GO!" Sam shouted. Aqua and Speedy both started running, and quickly jumped in behind whoever was in the trolley. It was a close race, both teams had a few near misses with cars, but when they got down to the ramp, they knew that only one team would be able to go on it at a time, so the race was on to see who could get to it first. They were neck and neck, but in the end, Sam and Aqua just beat them, and as they literally flew off the ramp, they flipped, before landing in the water, with Speedy and Bee right behind them, but they didn't flip.

When the trolleys came back to the surface of the water, amazingly enough, everyone was still in them.  
"That was so fucking AWSOME!" Speedy yelled  
"You said it dude." Bee replied,  
"Who wants to do that again?" Aqua asked, everyone raised their hands, so they dragged the trolleys out of the water, and raced each other down for the next two hours.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Sam asked, looking at his watch, Aqua replied;  
"2:30, why?"  
"Coz I have to get going, I've gotta beat the Titans back to the tower, I can't exactly turn up soaking wet, I was supposed to be at school, by the way, what time does school end? I haven't been there for a full day ever since _He_ left." Sam told them.  
"I think it finishes at about 3:00 or 3:30." Speedy said.  
"Cool, I have enough time to get back before they do. I'll see you guys later and I'll sms you next time I can get away." Sam said as she got her bag and rode her bike back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Back at the tower, Sam ran up to her room and got into a change of clothes, and put her wet ones in the laundry. Then she used her fire powers to dry her hair quickly.  
"Alright, now they won't ever know that I didn't just go to school today." She said, before picking up Tithe, her MP3 player and going to the TV room. 

(**Raven's POV**)  
When the Titans walked in the door, they found Frost sitting on the lounge reading a book.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Raven asked  
"According to your leader over there, I apparently live here now." Frost replied in an annoyed tone.  
"I know that, I meant what the hell are you doing back here so early, didn't you say your school was on the other side of town?" Raven asked icily.  
"My school is on the other side of town, so what?" Frost replied  
"So, how did you beat us back here, our school is closer than yours." Raven said.  
"In case you forgot, I can teleport, and that takes about five seconds, but you guys drove, so of course I'm gonna beat you back!" Frost told her in a voice that basically said "Duh, are you seriously that stupid or something?"

Raven was about ready to blow, so far today, Frost had been able to piss her off so badly that se nearly lost control of her powers, and she had only been with her for an hour at most! There was something about Frost that she really didn't like, and she didn't trust her either, Raven knew that Frost was hiding something, and she was going to find out what it was.

(**Frost's POV**)  
'This chick is so annoying!' Frost thought,  
'It's going to take a lot for me to not try and kill her.' She added.  
"Do you guys need anything else? Coz I kinda have some homework that I need to do." She said standing up,  
"Well actually, I wanted to ask you a few more things, I didn't quite finish this morning." Robin said. Sitting back down, Frost replied;  
"Alright, what do you want to know now?"

But before Robin could ask her anything, the alarm went off, running over to the computer, Robin said;  
"It's Red X."

* * *

Yay, finished it, alrighty then, well I'm going to go finish my Art Assignment (That I should have been doing instead of this) now. You guys no the drill, Review!

Oh ya, if anyone finds some songs that they think might go well with this story, could you please tell me them, even if they're for chapters that I've already written. Thanks!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	8. Teen Titans Part 8: Red X

Hello everyone! No one replied to my last chapter, except for Vandagirl, but there was a server overload, so i'm hoping that's why people didn't review, coz if no one likes my story, then i'm gonna be seriously upset, coz i've put a lot of work into this. But hey, if people like it or not, i don't care, i'm going to finish it anyway!

**Vandagirl:** Beast Boy is a pest, and I doubt very much that he'll ever learn, but hey, that's just who he is, which is probably why no one has killed him yet. OK I'M SORRY! I thought that working with Slade would makeTerra evil, sorry! I read your profile now, so I know what's going on. once again I'M SORRY. Thanksfor reading my fic!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Teen Titans, but i do own a lot of other things, including all my cool CD's!

Ok, here's Part 8 for you all!  


* * *

**Part 8: Red X**

"It's Red X" Robin told them,  
"X? What does he want?" Beast Boy asked  
"Xenothium" Cyborg replied.  
"But why would he want Xenothium, he doesn't have the belt." Raven said  
"Maybe he found a way to make another belt." Robin said thinking.  
"Should we not worry about this later and get going to start the kicking of the booty?" Starfire asked.  
"Star's right, we'll stop X and find out what's going on." Robin replied.

"Hey, umm, over here!" Frost called, everyone looked at her,  
"Hi, don't mean to interrupt or anything, but who is this Red X dude?" She asked.  
"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Cyborg asked  
"Either one, doesn't really bother me." She replied.  
Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy said (all in one breath, so it was pretty fast);  
"Ages-ago-Robin-dressed-up-as-Red-X-a-really-bad-villain-so-that-he-could-get-to-Slade-but-it-didn't-work-out-all-that-well-so-Robin-put-the-suit-in-a-high-security-vault-but-another-guy-stole-it-and-tried-to-get-xenothium-to-power-the-suit-but-we-stopped-him-and-Robin-took-the-belt-back-which-holds-all-of-the-weapons-that-Rad-X-uses-so-that-he-couldn't-use-it-anymore-and-now-he's-back." After saying all of this, Beast Boy collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"Right…"Frost said,  
"So if you've got the belt, why is this Red X guy trying to steal Xenothium?" She asked  
"That's what we're going to find out." Robin replied; then yelled;  
"Titans, GO!"  
Beast Boy immediately jumped up, and everyone ran/flew out of the tower.

When the Titans got to the Laboratory (the only place in Jump City that still had Xenothium in it), they found X just about to grab some of the Xenothium.  
"I don't think you wanna do that." Robin said  
"And why don't I want to do this?" X asked  
"Because if you do, then we'll have to hurt you." Cyborg replied  
"Well, more than if you don't do it anyway." Raven added.  
"If I'm getting hurt anyway, then I may as well take this, at leas that way I have a fair ability to fight." X said, taking the Xenothium, and putting it in a belt that looked exactly like the one that Robin had taken the last time.

"How did you get that belt?" Starfire asked  
"Made it, I think it looks a lot better than the original, don't you?" X said.  
"Actually, I think the original works much better." Robin replied, then sent some bird-a-rangs at X.  
Immediately, everyone started fighting X, except for Frost, she just stood back with her arms crossed because she didn't want to fight, and she thought it was stupid and there is no point to having 6 against 1.

After a while, all the Titans got tired from fighting, and X was still fine, he finally saw Frost, just standing back, looking bored, he walked up to her and tried to pull her hood off (she had an eye mask on underneath). For some reason, she didn't fight him and try to keep her hood on, so he got it off, but when he tried to undo the ribbon, she grabbed hold of his hand and said icily;  
"Don't even try."  
"Hmm, your not very friendly are you, first you won't fight, and now you won't let me see your eyes, what's your problem?" He asked  
"You" Was her simple reply  
"Feisty aren't you?" He asked slyly and started to circle around her.  
"What's it to you?" She asked  
"Nothing really, I'm just not used to people especially pretty little girls like you being so rude to me." He said.  
"So what do you call what the Titans were doing to you? Nice chit chat or something?" She retorted  
"Well, they're an exception, and they never really say anything to offend me anyway." He replied smiling.

"Ok, I'm bored now, what do you want?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.  
"Hmm, what do I want? Oh I know, I want the Xenothium," He then leant in closer to Frost and whispered in her ear;  
"And to get to know you bit better." Before standing back up again,  
"So, am I gonna get what I want?" He asked smirking  
"Well, as much as I would love to give you the Xenothium, I can't, coz then Robin would just put me in gaol, and at the moment, I'm not in the mood for him, but your second request, I might be able to give you." She replied, with a small smile she didn't know what came over her, but X asking to get to know her better seemed more like a dare than anything else, and Frost never backed down from a dare  
Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.> She told him telepathically.

"All right then. Well, until next time Titans." X said before pressing a button on his belt and disappearing. The Titans all walked over to Frost, Robin was the first to say something.  
"What did he ask for?" He demanded  
"Why should I tell you?" She retorted  
"Because I'm your leader; and that means that I tell you what to do, and you have to obey me."  
"Well guess what, whether you're a leader or not, I'm not gonna tell you, and you are not my leader, because I don't even want to be on this team, or be here, I have way better things to do than come and watch you guys get the crap beaten out of you." She said starting to walk away.

"Which reminds me, why the hell didn't you fight!" Robin yelled  
"Coz I didn't want to, you never asked me if I wanted to fight or not, you just assumed that since you forced me to join your team I would do everything you do, but guess what? I'm not going to, I don't fight unless I have something personal against the person, or they're pissing me off, kinda like you are now." She replied  
"Well that's just too bad then, isn't it? Coz you're a Teen Titan now, and that means that you have to fight the villains, even if you don't want to." Robin told her.  
"Fuck you" She said, and teleported up to the roof.

When Frost got there, she didn't see X, so she decided to blow a bit of steam, by having a rant about Robin, he was really pissing her off.  
"Stupid fucking Robin, making me join his stupid fucking team that I didn't even want to join! I hate fucking super heroes! They're not as great as they think! And I really hate Robin! I vowed I'd never see him again, and if I did, I have nothing to do with him, and now look at me! I'm a fucking Teen Titan! And he's the fucking leader! ARGHH!" She yelled.  
"Glad to see I'm not the only one who hates Robin." Someone said behind her. Frost whirled around, ready to fight, and saw that it was Red X

"Oh, it's you." She said nonchalantly  
"What, you're not pleased to see me?" He asked offended  
"And why would I be pleased to see you?" She asked  
"Uhh, because you said to come up here so that I could get to know you better." He replied  
"That still doesn't mean I'm gonna be happy to see you, but I do like to get to know my partners before I help them out." She said  
"Partner?" He asked confused  
"Yes, partner. You do want to get the Xenothium don't you?" She told him  
"Well duh! I mean hello, I kinda need it to power my suit." He said sarcastically.  
"Good, so now here's where the partner's thing comes in, I'll help you get the Xenothium, but you have to do something for me in return." Frost told him  
"And what would that be?" He asked  
"Help me to steal things, wreck things, just do heaps of stuff to bug the Titans and get in their way so that they really don't get much peace." She said simply.

"And why would you want to do that, you're a Titan." He said suspiciously  
"Because I don't want to be a Titan, I hate the Titans! And I'll do anything I can to make them pay for forcing me to join the team, especially Robin!" She answered fiercely.  
"You are a feisty little one, aren't you? Not that I'm complaining, but why do you hate Robin more than the other Titans?" He asked curiously  
"None of your damn business" She replied.  
"All right then, I'll help you, but I have one condition as well." He said  
"And what would that be?"  
"After we get the Xenothium, you have to kiss me."  
"WHAT?" She screamed  
"Well, if you wanna terrorize the Titans by yourself…"  
"All right, all right, but only after we get the Xenothium." She hissed.

"All righty then. Hey, I just thought of something!" He said  
"What?" Frost asked exasperated  
"I don't know your name yet, how am I gonna be able to work with you if I don't even know your name?" He asked  
"Oh My God, you are such an idiot! My name's Blazen." She replied and suppressed the urge to hit him in the back of the head.  
"Blazen? That's not a proper name!" He exclaimed  
"Oh, and Red X is?" She replied sarcastically.  
"Ok, ok, but seriously, what's your real name?" He asked  
"What's yours?"  
"Do you really think I'm gonna tell you my real name? That'd be giving away my identity, then everyone would know who I really am, I can't do that!" He answered, shocked.  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna give you mine?" She asked  
"Fine then, don't tell me, be a bitch." He said  
"How about this, when you tell me your real name, I'll tell you mine, deal?" She asked  
"Deal." He replied.

"Good, now I have to go before they try and track me down. I'll give you a call on this when I want to contact you." Blazen said, handing X a black communicator (that looked exactly like the Titan's ones, only black, and with no 'T' on it).  
"What is it?" He asked, taking it  
"A communicator, whenever I need you, I'll use it, it'll start beeping so don't get a shock." She replied before teleporting herself back to the Tower.

* * *

Ok, part 8 is done, I'm going to go and start writing another chapter now.  
You guys know the drill, REVIEW and if you do, i'll give you chocolate muffins. 

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	9. Teen Titans Part 9: Initiation

Hey peoples, sorry I didn't update over the weekend, but i got blocked from Fanfiction again, and i don't know why, but i'm guessing that you're not alloewed to have songfics anymore, which is really pissing me off, coz i have written heaps of songfics that i wanted to put up, but oh well, i'll just put them up without the lyrics. Stupid I WANNA PUT UP BLOODY SONGFICS!

Ok, I've finished my ranting now, so now you can go and read Part 9. I have decided to put replies at the end of each chapter now.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Teen Titans, which really sucks, but hopefully for my birthday, i will be getting some Teen Titans DVD's!

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: Initiation**

When Frost got back to Titans Tower, none of the lights were on when she walked inside.  
"What the hell?" She asked under her breath, she knew that by now the Titans would be back, after all, she had just spent about fifteen minutes talking to X.  
"What have they got planned?" She asked herself. Suddenly, all the lights turned on, and Frost was momentarily blinded. Once she had become able to see again, she saw that the TV Room had been redecorated, instead of having the lounge and stereo system, there was now a stage, with props for what looked like,  
'The Swan Princess!' Frost thought,  
"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked.

"Your initiation" Cyborg said, coming out from behind the curtains on the stage.  
"Say what?" Frost asked, dumbfounded  
"Well, now that you're a Titan, you need to be initiated." Robin replied.  
"Uhuh, and what exactly goes on in this _initiation_?" Frost asked.  
"Well, first up, you're going to be doing a ballet for us." Raven said, she was followed by Starfire, who was holding a pink tutu (BlackGothFaerie: I know it's supposed to be white, but I'm saying it's a pink tutu is that how you spell it?).

"IV'E GOTTA DO WHAT?" Frost screamed in alarm.  
"The Swan Princess" Beast Boy replied.  
"Come friend Frost, we will go and put on the small pink dress that you will be dancing in." Starfire said.  
"Uhuh, there's no fucking way in hell I am wearing a pink tutu and doing a ballet." Frost told them, starting to back away.  
"Oh I think you will, we can be very….…_convincing_." Robin said  
"Let me put it to you this way, you would have to pull me limb from limb with the _seven horsemen of the apocalypse_ before I wear a pink fucking tutu." Frost said.

"That can be arranged." Raven replied, and suddenly, everyone could here the sounds of horse hooves.  
"What the hell is that?" Beast Boy asked  
"The seven horsemen of the apocalypse." Raven replied simply. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.  
"Still not going to cooperate?" Raven asked  
"I stand by what I said, NO FUCKING WAY." Frost replied, crossing her arms.

"I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." Robin said,  
"But if you don't do this dance, then we'll have to make you do something a lot worse." He told her.  
"And what could be worse than this?" Frost asked, still defiant.  
"I could use my powers to force you to do it and we can video tape it and show it to the whole school." Raven said, pulling a video camera out of her cloak.  
"One problem with that, I go to a different school to you, so if you did show it to your school, it wouldn't get to me." Frost said smirking.

"Oh really?" Robin asked with a sly smile  
"Because _Sam_ we happen to know that you actually go to our school." He told Frost, using her real name.  
"What the hell did you just call me?" She asked through clenched teeth.  
"Oh you mean _Sam_? Isn't that your real name?" Robin asked.  
"How did you find out?" She hissed at him.  
"Easy, last week after you stole the crystal and I followed you back to your house, I remembered your address." Raven said.  
"And then last night when I was at your house, Raven asked me to get your address, coz she had a feeling she knew you when she found out that you lived in the same house as Sam, we figured out that you were the same person." Cyborg finished.

"Well, looks like you idiots aren't as dumb as I thought." Frost said, sounding a little impressed.  
"HEY! I resent that!" Beast Boy said.  
"What, the idiots part or the dumb part?" Frost asked smirking  
"Both actually." He replied.

"So, what's it gonna be, you do the dance, or Raven makes you and we film it?" Robin asked  
"Neither, I don't do ballet, and you can't make me." Frost replied  
"Yes, I can make you, watch this." Raven said, suddenly, Frost felt her arm being lifted in the air.  
"What the hell?" She asked, eyes widening in amazement.  
"I can control your body, and now that I've done it once, no matter what kind of barrier you put up, I will be able to get through it, I'm part of you now." Raven told her, letting her arm go.  
"No way" Frost said, shaking her head, and putting up a barrier in her mind, so that no one could control her body.  
"Wanna-bet?" Raven asked, and even though it was a little harder, she was still able to lift Frost's hand again.

"I hate you." Was all Frost could say.  
"That's good, coz I don't like you all that much either." Raven replied smirking.  
"Ok then, made your choice yet?" Robin asked.  
"Fine, I'll do the stupid ballet." Frost said, grabbing the tutu off Starfire, and storming backstage.

* * *

Five minutes later, Frost walked out in the tutu, with her hair tied in a bun, and wearing ballet slippers.  
"You're going to pay for this." She said  
"Well just remember, if you stop anytime before the dance finishes, Raven takes over, starts you from the beginning, and we film it." Robin replied.  
"Don't worry, I won't stop." Frost said, a small smirk flicking across her face.  
'But I will change this just a little, to suite me better.' She thought. 

Starfire pressed play on the CD and went and sat next to Robin.  
"Oh I can not wait to see friend Frost do the dancing of Ballet!" She said excitedly.  
"Yeah, neither can I." Robin replied, with an evil grin on his face.

The music started, and a spotlight came down on Frost. She started to dance right on cue, and was actually pretty good. About ten seconds into the dance though, the music started to speed up. As the music got faster, so did Frost's dancing, she leapt and pirouetted and twirled with grace and agility, but as fast as lightning. The Titans just gaped at her. Five minutes later, Robin felt himself being lifted into the air, and brought over to the stage. He landed with a thud.  
"What the hell?" He asked. Frost, who was still dancing, smirked maliciously at him and said;  
"I need a prince, and your going to be him."  
"What? No, I don't know how to do ballet!" He exclaimed.  
"Well that's just too bad then isn't it, coz Raven's not the only one who can control people you know." Frost replied, still twirling.

"This is pay back for making you do this isn't it?" Robin asked,  
"Part of it, yes." Frost replied,  
"Now are you going to dance, or do I have to make you, and if I have to make you, then _I'll_ be filming it and showing it to the school." She said.  
"Having you on the team is going to be hell isn't it?" Robin asked  
"Oh yeah." Frost replied, and leapt up, heading towards Robin, he caught her just in time and started dancing with her. He wasn't as fast as Frost, so it looked really funny seeing the both of them dancing.

After another ten minutes of dancing, they finished. Frost took a bow, barely out of breath, but Robin collapsed next to her, gasping for air.  
"Wow." Was all Beast Boy could say, he was staring wide-eyed at Frost.  
"You just did a three hour ballet in fifteen minutes. How the hell did you do that?" Cyborg screamed.  
"When you don't wanna do something, it's amazing how fast you can go." Frost replied smiling.  
"Oh friend Frost, that was amazing, and wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing hold of Frost and trying to embrace her in one of her death 'hugs'.  
"Uh, I don't hug." Frost said, trying to get out of getting a hug (she really didn't hug anyway).  
"Starfire's right, that was pretty good, how did you manage to dance so fast and so well?" Raven asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously.  
"My parents used to make me take ballet lessons when I was little." Frost replied shrugging.

"Ok, can I get out of this _thing_ now please?" She asked.  
"But you look so good in it." Cyborg replied, smirking.  
"All right then, let's see _you_ in it." She said angrily.  
"On second thoughts, you can go get changed now!" He replied.  
"Thankyou." She replied, and teleported out of the room.

"So Cyborg, did you get that on tape?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he was sure that Frost was gone.  
"Yep, from start to finish." Cyborg replied, grinning evilly.  
"So, do we show it to the school without telling her, or tell her first?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I dunno, let's just wait a little while and see what happens with her." Cyborg replied.

* * *

"BALLET! BALLET! THEY MADE ME DO A FUCKING BALLET!" Frost screamed, as she stormed around her room, she had ripped the tutu off as soon as she got to her room, and was now in a pair of black track pants and had singlet top on. Her cloak was on, but she hadn't put it over her face yet.  
"Plus, now they know who I am! And that asshole Robin still doesn't recognise me! Now they're _really_ going to pay!" She said,  
"I just need to work out how…"

* * *

Ok, that is the end of Part 9, I hope you all liked it! You know the drill, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 

Ok, i shall now replie to the reviews:  
**scaredto deathbythe chap:** What the hell are you so freaked out about? And yes, i know i'm weird, i like being weird, it means i'm different. Nice to know you like my story, too bad you don't wanna read anymore of it.

**Robinisawsome: **I told you before, you will find out LATER why she hates Robin, till then, you can try guessing if you want, i'm not saying i'll tell you if you guess right, but i might give you some clues. Red X is a great villian I agree, i saw the 'X' episode the other day, it's so funny, i love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ravenfarie:** I hate it when my DSL doesn't work! Yay, you liked my chapters, cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**ChEeRfUlAnGeL57:** Yes, Frost is very rebellious, but if you were forced to join a superhero team when you didn't even want to, i think you would be rebellious too (I sure as hell would be!) Oh yeah, she HATES Robin, and i'm the only one that knows why! evil grin. All of the Titans should watch out, not just Robin, but yes you are right, he should watch out, probably most of all...  
I think Frost and Red X make a powerful team as well, hopefully I'll be able to come up with some good ideas for what they can do, if you have any, please let me know!  
Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, that's all done now. Guess what peoples? It's only 3 or 4 (depends on if the teachers have a strike and my parents let me stay home or not) days left of Term 2! Which means that i can update more! And it's 13 days till my B'day! I'm happy,coz my friends all said that they'd get me gothic stuff, n Jess is getting my spike cuffs! Woohoo! Ok, sorry about that, but i'm high on something right now (I don't know what, but whatever it is, i need to get more!)

At the moment i'm running out of ideas for the next couple of chapters, so if anybody has any, please send them to me, and if you can think of a name for this fic, that would be greatly appreciated!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	10. Teen Titans Part 10: Photo Album

Hey everyone, i'm in a really good mood today, so i thought that i would update my fic.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Titans, but i do own my sketches of them!

* * *

**Part 10: Photo Album**

It was about 11pm and all of the Titans had gone to bed. Outside it was pouring rain, and up in Frost's room, all of her lights were still on. She couldn't sleep for two reasons; 1. She was still pissed off that she had to do the ballet and 2. The sound of the rain was keeping her up.  
'This sucks, I don't have a decent window in this room!' She thought, frustrated.  
'Well, all of the Titans would be asleep by now, so I may as well go and look out the one in the T.V room.' She thought as she got out of bed and from under it, pulled out the pink box that she had teleported there the night before. Out of the box, she took a photo album and some loose photos.

"I think it's time to finish this." She said and walked out of her room and down to the T.V room. When she got there, she sat down on the windowsill and just stared out at the city and listened to the steady drumbeats of the rain.  
'Wow, the city looks so amazing.' She thought, the rain mixed with the lights had given the city an eerie and unreal look.  
'Almost as if it's there by magic and will disappear if you don't believe.' Frost thought.

After a while, she picked up her photo album and opened it up to about halfway through it. She then started putting photos in and writing a comment next to each one. She did this for two hours until she finally got to the last one...the picture that she had found in Robin's room.

For the first time in years, Frost actually looked closely at the photo. It had been taken when she and Robin were nine, before Frost had become so cold and before she punched the face in of anyone who called her Sammy. In the picture, she and Robin were sitting on a swing set and had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug. On their faces were matching smiles of pure, innocent, childish joy. They looked as if they didn't have a care in the world, and everything in theirs and everyone else's lives were fine.  
'If only…' Frost thought, and then remembered back to the day when the photo had been taken.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on Sammy, if we don't get to the park in time then we'll miss out!" Robin called to Sam, they were running to the park to meet up with their friends Karen (Bumblebee), Lex (Aqualad, I have no idea what his real name is, and I thought this one suited him, if anyone knows what is name actually is, could they please let me know?), and Roy (Speedy).  
_"_Don't worry, they won't start without us!" Sam replied, but even so, they both sped up and five minutes later arrived at the park.  
_  
"_Hey guys, sorry we're late." Sam said, running up to her friends and giving her best friend Karen a hug.  
_"_Don't worry about it, we weren't waiting all that long." Lex replied.  
_"_So, what's the fun new thing you've thought of?" Robin asked.  
_"_Well, you know we used to ride down hills in those little cart things we had?" Roy asked,  
_"_Yeah…?" Sam asked  
_"_Well, I found a better way to do that." Roy replied  
_"_Oh yeah, how?" Lex asked  
_"_Trolleys." He told them._

"_What the hell are you on about?" Karen asked, looking at him as if he had lost his mind (which was what everyone was thinking).  
_"_We get trolleys and ride them down hills instead of using carts coz we're way to big for them." Roy explained to them.  
_"_Oh" Was the unanimous reply from the other four.  
_"_So, who's up for it, or who's too chicken?" Roy asked.  
_"_I'm no chicken, let's do it!" Sam replied  
_"_I'm up for it if you are." Robin said  
_"_Do you really think I'd miss out on something like this?" Lex asked  
_"_Well if the rest of you are doing it, I can't be the only one left out now can I?" Karen said. _

"_Well let's get going then!" Roy yelled, and ran over to a tree and pulled out from behind it a trolley.  
_"_What? Did you think that I would come un-prepared?" He asked.  
_"_Guess not." Robin replied and ran over to help his best friend._

_

* * *

After a day of riding the trolley down as many hills as they could find, the five kids went to the park that they had met at that morning.  
"__That was the most wicked thing I have ever done!" Robin yelled, running over to the swings.  
_"_You're telling me!" Lex agreed, sitting on the ground next to the swing set that Robin had sat on.  
_"_We definitely have to do that again." Sam said, sitting on the swing next to Robin_""" 

"_How does next weekend sound?" Karen asked, plopping down next to Lex.  
_"_Fine with me, but next time someone else can get the trolley." Roy replied, and dropped down on his back.  
_"_This has been one of the best days of my life." Sam said  
_"_Yeah, it was really good." Lex said  
_"_I really wish I had a camera or something so that I could take a photo of us all so that we could remember today." Sam said._

"_Well it just so happens that this morning, my mother left her camera on the kitchen bench, right next to my bag, so I 'accidentally' put it in my bag with all the rest of my stuff." Karen said.  
_"_So what, you took your mum's camera?" Roy asked  
_"_Yeah." Karen replied  
_"_Cool!" Robin said_

"_Hey, why don't you ask someone to take a picture of all of us?" Lex suggested  
_"_All right, but first, I wanna get a photo of just Sam and Robin on the swings." Karen replied.  
_"_What? Why?" Sam asked  
_"_Coz it'd be a really cool picture." She replied.  
_"_So?" Sam asked  
_"_Oh come on Sammy, it's just a photo, it won't kill you." Robin said.  
_"_Fine." Sam replied, then added,  
_"_But you have to give me a hug for it."  
_"_All right." Robin replied, and leaned in to hug her._

END FLAHBACK

'That was a fun day.' Frost thought,  
'It would be great to just go back to that day, that moment, when nothing was wrong, and everything was just happy, not like when I got home that night…'

FLASHBACK

"_And where have you been young lady?" Sam's mother, Adelle asked when she walked in the door.  
_"_Out." Sam replied  
_"_Out where? All day I've been worried sick about you, wondering where you had gone and what you were doing!" Adelle told her daughter. _

"_Oh yeah, you were really worried about me weren't you? You were probably spending the day with your boyfriend and had no idea that I wasn't even home, until you came back and found the house empty!" Sam yelled at her.  
_"_That's not true!" Adelle replied, faking a look of shock and pain,  
_"_Oh really, well if you were really that worried about me then you would've come looking for me, it wasn't that hard to find me!" Sam yelled._

"_Why should I have come looking for you? You should have been at home or left me a note at least!" Adelle yelled back.  
_"_I did leave a note, and I told you last night that I was going out today." Sam replied.  
_"_Well I didn't find the note and I don't recall you saying anything about you going out last night." Adelle told her.  
_"_That's coz you were too busy fawning over your boyfriend." Sam said under her breath._

"_What was that?" Adelle demanded  
_"_Nothing" Sam replied  
_"_You'd better hope so." Adelle said and then walked off, when she got to the door, she turned around and said;  
_"_I've left some money in a jar above the fridge; use it when you need it." She then walked up to her room._

'_Use it when I need it? What the hell is she on about?' Sam asked herself before going up to her room and falling asleep._

_

* * *

At about one am, Sam woke up from a nightmare.  
"__Mum? Mum?" She called out in fear, but there was no reply. Curious, and still afraid, she climbed out of bed and went to her door; she opened it and walked out into the hallway. It was pitch black, but Sam knew her way around and was never really scared of the dark._" 

_She walked down the hall to her mother's room and opened the door. She turned the light on and was shocked at what she saw, her mother's bed was empty, and all of her make-up was gone from the dressing table. Sam ran over to the dresser and opened the draws, Adelle's clothes were gone, and so was her jewellery that she hid in one of the draws._

"_What's going on?" Sam asked herself, and began to frantically search the room for something that could explain what was going on. On the pillow of Adelle's bed, she found what she was looking for, a note. Unfolding it, Sam began to read;_

_My dear Samantha,_

_I know that you are probably wondering what is going on at the moment, so I shall tell you. I know that you don't like Seth, but I love him and can't imagine my life without him, so I have decided to leave with him, we're going to Paris! Isn't that exciting? _

_I understand that you are probably hurt right now, but you need to understand that for the past seven years, I have been unhappy, so when Seth gave me the chance to be happy again, I had to take it._

_Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, I told you before that there is money in the jar above the fridge; that is for you to use as you want. I have also asked your Aunt to come and watch you until you are old enough to look after yourself, and she will be arriving within the next few days._

_I love you, and may return someday._

_Love, your mother_

_Xxoo_

_After reading this, Sam broke down and cried, not only had her father left her when she was two, now her mother had left her. Sam felt like there was no one left in the world, but then she thought of her friends, 'I'll always have them.' She thought, before crying until she had no tears left._

END FLASHBACK

'I never wanted to see her again after that.' Sam thought  
'And I still don't, if she ever comes back, I'll ignore her, she left for a man who probably just broke her heart, she deserves to be alone.' She thought spitefully.

Then Sam did something she hadn't done in years, she cried, silent tears streaked down her face, but she didn't move to wipe them away, instead, she let them flow, as she hugged her knees and the photo album to her chest, rested her head on the window and watched the rain fall. After a while, she cried herself to sleep.

And that was how the Titans found her the next morning, asleep on the windowsill, hugging the album to her chest.

* * *

Ok, that was part 10, i know it probably sucked, but i've run out of ideas for the next two chapters, and this was all i could come up with.

Ok, here are replies to my wonderful reviewers!

**blonde-but-not-dumb:** I really like your name! I'm blonde too, and far from dumb! Thanks for liking my story, and adding it to your faves list.

**kittenlemonade:** Thanks for liking my story, your muffins are not here, coz fanfiction wouldn't let me save the pic, sorry! But if you go to google pics and look up muffins, you can have your pic of those ones! Thanks for the review!

**Rose:** HAHA, ur review was funny, and really gud, unless of course u were trying2 offend me, in dat case, it was pretty crap, coz it sure as hell did nothing but make me laugh!I can't believe it took you9 chapters to send this!Let me explain sumthing2 u, "punk" and "goth" may have started out as music subcultures, but for a lot of ppl, dey r now a way of life, and have nothing 2 do wit music, it's justda way dat deyr, n dat's what it's like4 me. Ye actually i have heard ofda Sisters of Mercy, they're a religious group in Sydney. I never sed dat Evanescence was gothic i know they're not, sou can't say nething about dat, as well as Avril Lavigne, i know she's not punk, and never sed she was. Also, **_u_** mite b a little MTV whore (and by da sounds of it,ur just a wanna-be 1) but i'm not, i'm a goth-punk, whetheru like it or not. Oh ya, and wit da depressing poems, ya, i do write dem, but it dusn't mean dat i'm depressed, coz gess wat? i'm not, n i neva sed i was. Ur rite, life's not dat hard, wich is y i can laugh at shit like dis! And just 2 let u no, i'm **_NOT_** a trendwhore, i dnt cut myself (its stupid and has no point otha dan2 harm u n give u really bad scars). Sorri, u were wrong agen, i dnt shop at Hot Topic (neva even heard of it 2 b exact), i make my own clothes, or buy dem at Big W or Target or sumthing. All right, u can think y poem sux, i happen 2 like it. No, it's not a cry 4 attention, it's just a poem i wrote, and if ne1 here is delusional, its u. I dnt think i'm gothic, i am gothic. and wat is it 2 b a **_real _**goth? if its cutting urself n being depressed, den u've just contradicted urself n everything dat u were complaning about. Oh ya, i no how much u LUV dis typing, so i decided 2 do ur reply wit it, hope u enjoyed!  
O, and by da way? Dere is such a thing as a goth-punk, my frend n i r 1's!  
Thanx 4 da flamer,it was my 1'st 1! I had no idea they were so funny, plz send more, i luv em! Oh ya, just thort i'd let u know, 6 DAYS TILL MY B'DAY!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Don't worry about not reviewing the other chapters, i do the same thing, thanks for saying they were amazing though! You're right, Green Day is the best band ever! Red X is my fave villian too, i've only ever seen him in the X episode, and that was funny. Yeah, i was getting kinda sick of how all the OC's always automaticllay fit in and that, and thought it might be time for a change, and plus this way, i can make my fic last longer. Thanks for the review!

**ravenfairie:** I have the same bad luck as you, except, i can't get onto other stuff. That sucks that you can't get onto fanfiction. Have fun at the mall, and i hope summer school isn't too boring, i've never been (we don't even have it), so what's it like? By the way, what does w/m mean? Thanks for the review!

Ok, all done, wow, i got a lot of reviews, and my first flame! Wow, it took 9 chapters, but i got one, i'm happy, they're funny! Ok, well you know what happens now, you press the little purple button that says "submit a review" and send me a review/flamer, either one, i love both!

6 DAYS TILL MY B'DAY!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	11. Teen Titans Part 11: Movie Night

Hey everyone, here's chapter 11!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them

**Part 11: Movie Night, Quite a Fright**

**(Titan's POV)**

The Titans all walked down to the T.V room on Thursday morning to find Frost asleep on the windowsill. Seeing her there, everyone stopped in their and just stared at her. After about two minutes, Beast Boy slowly tiptoed over to her. When he was next to her, he noticed the photo album she was holding. Curious, he tried to gently pry it out of her grasp. He had almost gotten it completely free, when suddenly Frost's hand snapped up and grabbed Beast Boy's wrist in a vice–like grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked groggily, but somehow she was still able to say it in an accusing voice.  
"Oh…uh…Hi Sam! I was just going to take this and put it down so that you would be more comfortable." Beast Boy replied nervously with a sheepish grin on his face.

Frost, now fully awake, said;  
"No you weren't you were going to look through it without asking me first and if you found anything interesting or embarrassing in it, you would use it against me."  
"Whoa, she's good." Cyborg muttered to Robin,  
"You're right, I am good, and I also know that you would have looked through it too so that you could blackmail me with threats that you will put the photos on the net." Frost said.  
"Ok guys, come on calm down, Sam, no one looked through your album, so don't worry." Robin said, trying to get out of having a fight early in the morning.

**(Frost's POV)**

"Fine. Wait, what did you just call me?" Frost asked squinting her eyes dangerously.  
"Sam?" Robin replied  
"And who gave you the right to call me Sam? Coz I know I sure didn't." Frost said  
"Well I figured that since your real name is Sam, then that's what we would call you, after all, you only told us that your name was Frost coz you didn't want us to know your real name, and now that we know it, we can call you it." Robin told her.

"True, I did tell you my name was Frost so that you wouldn't find out who I was, but did you ever think that maybe I also did it so that I could at least hide my identity from other people as well? Say villains for one? I don't exactly want them coming after people I know to try and get to me." Frost asked, pretty pissed off.  
"Uh, no." Robin replied  
"Obviously." Frost said with a look that said 'You really are an idiot'.  
"Well, can't we just call you Sam sometimes?" Beast Boy asked

"Fine, but the only time when you can call me Sam, is here, whenever we are outside of the Tower, you call me Frost, got it?" She replied  
"What about school? After all, we do go to the same one." Raven asked  
"How about this, at school, you don't call me anything?" Sam asked  
"But how are we supposed to talk to you at the place of learning if we don't know what to call you?" Starfire asked

"See, that's the point, you _don't_ talk to me. Look, at school, I don't talk to anyone, I don't socialize and I don't help out with anything, now if I suddenly started talking to the Teen Titans, don't you think that people would start to get suspicious?" Sam replied.  
"She has got a point." Cyborg said  
"It's bad enough that we're going to school, but if we start hanging out with Sam, then any villains who could and probably are, might use her or other students as a way to get things from us." He added.  
"So that means that at school, we act as if we don't know Sam." Robin told everyone.

'_THANKYOU!_' Frost thought happily,  
'Finally, one time when I don't have to worry about them bugging me!'  
"_But_," Robin said  
"During class, if we sit near or next to her, we should be able to talk with no one noticing. So that means that if anyone is in Sam's classes, they have to sit near or next to her." He told everyone.  
'You hate me God, don't you?' Sam asked, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

On Friday night, Sam was up in her room listening to Good Charlotte, when her communicator went off.  
"What the hell?" She asked, turning of her music and answering the communicator.  
"What?" She asked testily, she didn't like being interrupted while she was listening to music.  
"What? I'll tell you what! It's movie night! Get down here to the T.V room NOW!" Beast Boy yelled into the communicator.  
"YOU INTERRUPTED ME JUST TO TELL ME THAT IT'S MOVIE NIGHT!" Sam yelled back, looking really angry (like they do on the show when someone gets _really_ mad, like white eyes and pointy teeth).  
"Yeah I did, not get here now!" Beast Boy yelled back, just as mad, then switched off his communicator."Wow, what do you know, he can actually pack a punch sometimes." Sam said, looking amazed at her communicator, before bursting out laughing and walking down to the T.V room. 

When she got there, everyone was sitting on the lounge waiting for her.  
"Glad you could join us." Robin said,  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what movie are we watching?" She asked, sitting down on a black beanbag that she had brought from her house.  
"Yes, what movie shall we be watching friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.  
"Well, seeing as Sam has never had a movie night with us before, I figured she could choose." Beast Boy replied.  
"In other words, he's comfortable and can't be bothered to get up and pick a movie." Raven said.

"Well, I'll pick a movie anyway." Sam said, getting up and walking over to the cabinet that held all of their DVD's. Looking through their DVD's, she finally came across one that looked interesting, taking it out, she noticed that it hadn't even been opened yet.  
"Yo dudes, how long have you had this DVD for? It's not open yet." Sam asked.  
"If it was up the back, then we've had it since the Tower was built, we never really looked at the DVD's that were put here, they all looked pretty dumb." Cyborg replied.

"Well looks like I just found a good one, 'Ring' (Which is the original Japanese version of 'The Ring', but 'Ring' is way scarier than the American version)" Sam said.  
"Cool, put it in and we'll watch it." Robin said. Sam put the DVD in and pressed play before sitting back down on her bean bag. Sam had seen 'Ring' about ten times before, so it didn't scare her, but ten minutes into the movie, she got a great idea.

By halfway through the movie, the Titans were completely freaked out, and were either hiding behind the lounge (Beast Boy), hiding behind Robin's cape (Starfire) or watching the T.V because they were too scared to move (Robin and Cyborg), Raven, of course wasn't all that scared (or if she was, she had a really good way of hiding it).  
'This will make my plan even better…' Sam thought with an evil smile.  
Five minutes before the end of the movie, Sam stood up and said;  
"K, well I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute."  
"All right, hey do you want us to stop the movie while you're gone?" Robin asked.  
"Na, I've seen it heaps of times you guys keep watching it, I'll be back in a minute." Sam replied.

She walked outside the room and around the corner just enough so that the Titans wouldn't be able to see her, but she could still see the T.V. she got her mobile out and dialed the T–Tower's phone, she kept her finger just above the call button. As soon as the movie ended, she ran down the hall a bit further and pressed the call button.

**(Raven's POV)**

'I don't see why people think this is so scary. You watch a video and in seven days you die. What is so scary about that?' Raven thought as the movie ended. Next to her on the lounge though, she saw that the other Titans didn't agree with her thoughts of the movie, they were as white as ghosts and their eyes were about as wide as they could go.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and everyone (including Raven) jumped out of their seat and nearly hit their heads on the ceiling (Beast Boy's head did, and went through it as well, when he fell down, there was a small hole, but no one seemed to notice it).  
"I–is someone g–going to answer that?" Starfire stammered. Everyone backed away from the phone, putting their hands up in front of them and shaking their heads.

After about five rings, Raven finally said;  
"Fine then, I will." And picked up the phone  
"Hello?" She asked in an annoyed voice, but there was a slight trace of fear in it.  
"Seven Days" The person on the other line said. Raven's eyes widened in fear, she dropped the receiver and slowly turned around. The Titans were still freaked out and when they saw Raven's face, they screamed in fear, knowing what the caller said.

"OH NO, I'M GONNA DIE IN SEVEN DAYS! AND I NEVER GOT A MOPED!" Beast Boy screamed. He ran around the room screaming like this for five minutes.

**(Sam's POV)**

Sam ran back into the room at the sound of Beast Boy's screams.  
"What? What happened?" She asked.  
"We're gonna die I seven days!" Beast Boy yelled.  
"Yeah, I got that part." She replied  
"Someone called and said seven days as soon as the movie finished, and none of us did it, so it must really be true." Cyborg told her. He looked as if he was about to start freaking out too.

At this, Sam just lost control, she burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for ten minutes (which is what happened to my mum when she watched 'Dodge Ball', when the guy said "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball" and hits the guy with the wrench, my mum started laughing and couldn't stop, and now every time we say wrench, she starts laughing.)

"Excuse me, but what is so funny? We're going to die, and you're laughing about it?" Beast Boy asked, offended.  
"Coz you guys are idiots!" Sam managed to say through laughs.  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked  
"I called you and said seven days!" Sam replied, calming down and breathing again.  
"You mean to say that you called T–Tower and did that?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, pretty much. Geez you guys are easy to fool. I thought that you would be able to tell it was fake straight away, guess not." Sam replied.  
"This was pay–back for the ballet, wasn't it?" Robin asked  
"Part of it yes" Sam replied,  
"But there's still a lot more to come, no one makes me do ballet without paying dearly." She added.

* * *

Ok then, that was part 11, hope you liked it. Please Review, it'll be a nice Birthday pressie for me, coz it's my Birthday is today! I'm finally 15!

Ok, now for the reviews!

**GIRL IN STORY:** Thanks for adding me to your favourites list! Cool, i didn't think that my fic would hook people in, but hey, if it does, that's cool. Actually, i just put the pentogram in there coz it's something that i wear all the time, I've never really seen anyone else wear one. Yep, Tithe rocks! I love it! Yes, Beast Boy does get annoying, and will be annoying Sam a lot more throughout the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fjord Cannon:** Thanks for saying my fic is aswome! Never realised i had so much supsense in it...cool. Like I have said to many other people, you shall find out why Sam hates Robin later, but it might be a while yet. Yeah, that's what the photo looks like. Yeah, I feel sorry for Sam too.Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** Here's more for you.

**Robinisawsome:** Thanks for the names, i'll be able to use them next time i need them, but at the moment i can't really be bothered to go back and change them. At least i only got one wrong, so that was pretty good of me. Yay, i got an invisable cookie! eats cookie Now for being so nice, you get an invisable slice of my B'day cake, coz it's my Birthday today!gives Robinisawsome invisable slice of B'day cake. Yes, i thought i should put some flashbacks in to explain to people how Sam knew Robin. Thanks for the review!

**Aireynix:** Hi! Hmm, you've been stalking my story...thanks...i think. Should i be flattered? Or should i call security? Thanks for loving my story, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hawkgrl32:** Thanks for liking my story Tara, and thanksfor the Birthday wishes! Happy Birthday for whenever your's was/is. Did you really like my story Danny, or were just saying that coz of Tara? You know, you really shouldn't let Tara control you, but hey, cudoz (sp?) to you for controlling Danny Tara!

Ok, that is the end of the reviews, and coz today is my Birhtday (I'M FINALLY 15, WOOHOO Does Happy Dance) I'm in a good mood, and might start writing part 12 write now, i don't know...

Please review, it would make great Birthday present for me!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	12. Teen Titans Part 12: Never Leave

Hey guys, here's part 12 for you!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, and believe me, you'd know if I did.

* * *

**Part 12: Never Leave Things That The Boys To Find**

On Saturday morning, Sam and Starfire were sitting at the kitchen table; while Sam explained the meaning of the coloured plastic bangle things she was wearing (BlackGothFaerie: You know those ones that everybody used to wear that had some sort of disgusting meaning to them if you broke it?I think they're called jelly bangles, so that's what I'm gonna call them).  
"Ok here's what happens, you wear these bangles, and if someone breaks one while you're wearing it, you have to do what ever that bangle means to who ever broke the bangle." Sam explained to Starfire for around the hundredth time.  
"Oh I see, so if I were to wear one of the coloured circles and someone was t break it, I would have to perform some sort of activity to whatever that one means?" Starfire asked, finally understanding.  
"Yes." Sam replied, exasperated.

"Oh joyous! But how will I know what each coloured circle means?" Starfire asked  
"Here, this list tells you what some of them mean, so as long as you wear those colours, you'll know what you have to do if someone breaks one." Sam replied, handing her a piece of paper with a few of the less rude colour meanings on it.  
"Wonderful, friend Sam, you must take me to the mall of shopping so that I may purchase some of these coloured circles." Starfire said, Sam's eyes went wide in fear, although she had only known Starfire for a short time and had never been shopping with her, she had an idea what it would be like from what she knew of Starfire.  
"Uhh, wouldn't it better if you took Raven instead?" Sam asked nervously.  
"But friend Raven does not know the meanings of the coloured circles and also she is busy helping friend Beast boy with something." Starfire replied. Hearing this, Sam snickered, she had a feeling she knew what Raven was 'helping' Beast Boy with.

"All right, fine let's go, but remember, my name is Frost." Sam said, giving in, she knew that Starfire would keep begging her until she came.  
"Wonderful, I shall go and get some of the green paper that we pay with." Starfire said, skipping off to her room.  
'This is gonna be hell.' Sam thought, slowly dragging her feet after Starfire.

* * *

(**Boy's POV)**

About half an hour after Sam and Starfire left to go to the 'mall of shopping', Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to get some lunch. Upon seeing the bangles that Sam and Starfire had left on the bench though, they stopped.  
"What the hell?" Robin asked picking some of the bangles up.  
"Hey I know what these are!" Beast Boy exclaimed,  
"They're those bangles that everyone's wearing, and when you break one, you have to do what ever it means. I never found out what any of them other than black means though." He said.  
"Oh" Were Robin and Cyborg's replies as their faces lit up with understanding and they picked up some of the bangles.

"So, what do all the different ones mean?" Cyborg asked  
"I don't know any other than black." Beast Boy replied.  
"So what's black mean then?" Robin asked  
"Uhh, you don't wanna know…" Beast Boy said nervously.  
"Uhh, yeah we do!" Cyborg said  
"C'mon, tell us PLEASE!" He pleaded  
"Umm…hey, check this list out, it has the meanings!" Beast Boy said holding up the other list that Sam had with the 'other' meanings.  
"COOL!" Robin and Cyborg shouted, grabbing hold of the list and reading it.

Once they had finished, both the boys were rolling on the floor laughing, and once Beast Boy had finished reading the list, he joined them.  
"You know, we could give some of these bangles to the girls and break them." Cyborg said once he had calmed down.  
"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." Robin replied.  
"But which ones should we use?" Beast Boy asked with an evil grin on his face.  
"Hmm…" All three boys started to think.

* * *

After two hours of shopping with Starfire, Sam finally staggered into her room and collapsed on her bed.  
'Mental note,' She thought  
'Absolutely _never_ go shopping with Starfire ever _again_!' Sam emphasized a lot on again because she had just gone through two hours of hell being dragged from shop to shop by Starfire, at first Sam thought that they were just going to buy some bangles, so when they got to the mall, she went straight to the shop that sold them. Once they had bought a packet of every colour that Starfire had the meaning to (and that was a lot of bloody colours), Starfire had then dragged Sam to all of her favourite clothes shops, trying to get Sam to try on pink mini skirts and other things like that, but much to Starfire's dismay, Sam firmly (and after a while, just plain out coldly) declined every time. 

"Hmm, I think it might be time to give Red X a call, I have a little plan that I wouldn't mind trying out." Sam said, looking through her bag for her black communicator, which was identical to the one that she had given Red X.  
"Haha, found it!" She said, pulling it out from the bottom of her bag.  
"Now I wonder if he was smart enough to look for and take out the tracking device I put in his one?" She asked herself, pressing a button on the side of the communicator, at once a map with a red dot started blinking showed up on the screen.  
"Guess not." She said. Looking down at her outfit (black baggy pants and a purple over-sized T-shirt), she thought;

'I don't think this is exactly the type of outfit I should wear for what I'm doing.' And got up and walked over to her wardrobe. Looking through all of her clothes, she finally found the perfect outfit. She put on a pair blood red pants that flared slightly at the bottom and had two silver dragons running up the left leg that intertwined with each other. She then put on a red long sleeved top with a part on the sleeves that ran along her hand and came over her middle finger. On the top surrounded by a flame were the words: "If You Play With Fire, Expect To Get Burnt."

"I don't know why the hell I have these, but at least they came in handy." Sam said as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Hmm, now how the hell am I supposed to hide my identity?" She asked herself,  
"I can't wear my hood coz it'll fly off when I fight, and I can't wear my mask coz the Titans will recognise me straight away, and there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone see my eyes, so that doesn't really leave me with an easy option." Sam said thinking about what she could use.  
"That's it!" She exclaimed,  
"This is gonna be really ironic and I'm probably copying every villain out there, but I'll just get a face mask!" She said  
"Now all I have to do is work out where I'm gonna get it from."  
"Nyeh, I'll get Dan to make me one, he's good at that stuff." She concluded,  
"But till then, I'll just live with a red eye mask." She said, pulling out a deep red sash from a drawer with all of the other sashes in it.  
"Time to go and get some pay for X…" Sam said, before teleporting out of T–Tower.

* * *

Blazen threw a stick of Xenothium at Red X's feet.  
"What's this?" X asked  
"You could say it's your pay." Blazen replied.  
"My pay? But why would I need pay?" He asked confused  
"Coz I have a job for you, and knowing you, I know you don't work for free." Blazen replied, jumping down from the rafters of the warehouse that X 'lived' in.

"All right, you've caught my interest, what's the job?" X asked.  
"You, I and a few friends of mine are going to simultaneously set off some bombs around the city. While the Titans are worrying about that, we can go and rob a few jewellery shops and maybe a bank or two." Blazen told him.  
"And explain to me why you need my help with this?" X asked  
"Because if 5 bombs go off at once with absolutely no connection to each other, then the Titans will have no clue who set them off and will spend so much time trying to work out who it was, that we'll be able to get away with no one detecting us, and we will probably be able to do it a lot, as long as none of us is caught." Blazen explained.

"Sounds cool. So when do I meet these friends of yours?" X asked  
"You don't, that's part of how the Titans will never found out who it was, if the people involved don't all know each other, then no one can get pinned with it." Blazen replied.  
"I still don't get it, I mean I could just name you if I get caught, and then you'll name your friends, or they'll name you and you'll name me." X said  
"Yeah, the thing with that is that you're the only person who knows me as Blazen, the Titans know me as something else, and my friends know me as something else again. So that way, even if you or my friends do name me, they won't be able to find me." Blazen replied.  
"That's pretty smart." X said  
"I know, I put a lot of thought into not getting caught." Blazen said.

"So, when are we going to be doing this?" X asked  
"I'm thinking of Monday, the Titans will be at school so it will take them a while to get to any of the bombs." Blazen said.  
"How do you know that they're going to school? Even I didn't know that!" X asked, shocked at the news that the Teen Titans were going to school.  
"Because unfortunately, they go to my school and are in some of my classes." Blazen told him.  
"So wouldn't they notice if you suddenly disappear?" X asked  
"Not if I leave during lunch or a class when I'm not with them." She replied.

"All right then. Let's do it. One question though, you said that you would help me get Xenothium, but you've just given it to me? Does that mean that our deal's over?" He asked.  
"No, when I said that I'd help you get Xenothium, I meant that I'll help you get a limitless supply of it, which is a lot harder to get than what I just got for you, which is why I said I'd need your help." Blazen replied.  
"Limitless supply? You mean you can actually get me a limitless supply of Xenothium?" X asked in astonishment.  
"Sure, you just have to know the right people to find out where to get it from." Blazen replied.

"Ok, well I have to get going now, I need to pay a visit to someone before getting back to Titans–Tower, hopefully no one's noticed that I'm not there." Blazen said, heading towards the door, before leaving she said;  
"Oh yeah, make a bomb, we're all going to have different ones just to confuse the Titans even more. I'll contact you tomorrow night and let you know where to go and at what time on Monday." With that, she walked outside and pulled out her mobile. She sent an sms to Garth, Karen and Roy saying: _Where are you guys? I've got something I wanna ask you._ About two minutes later she got an sms back from Garth saying: _We're all at the park, meet us at the swing set._

She immediately teleported to the park, and walked over to the swing set, just before she reached her friends though, she stopped short, they were all sitting in the exact position that they had been in the day that Bee had taken the photo, Sam felt a small twang of pain in her chest, but just ignored and walked over to them, sitting on the same swing that she had all those years ago. After sitting down, she told them her plan for Monday. They all agreed straight away, and decided to meet the next day to make some bombs and work out all the details.

After Karen and Roy had gone, Sam and Garth just sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while Sam started to get bothered by the silence so decided to try and start a conversation.  
"So how come you guys were here?" Sam asked  
"What do you mean?" Garth asked  
"Why were you guys here at the swings?" Sam asked  
"Dunno, guess we just felt like coming here." Garth replied  
"Right, did you realise that you were all in the exact same position that you were in the day that we first started doing Trolley Racing?" Sam asked a little suspiciously.  
"Yeah, it's also the exact day that we started Trolley Racing, so we figured that we'd come here for memories sake." Garth replied.  
"Really? Today's the day when we first did it?" Sam asked surprised  
"Yep, we were going to go Trolley Racing, but without you here we didn't think it was very fair." Garth said.  
"Wow, it's been six years." Sam said,

"Hey, because it's such a special day, why don't we go Trolley Racing, just the two of us?" Sam suggested  
"Yeah that sounds fun." Garth replied.  
"All right, let's go!" Sam said.  
"Cool." Garth replied and they both went off to get a trolley.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at T–Tower, the boys were up in Robin's room, sorting through all the different jelly bangles, deciding on which ones they would use and when.  
"This is gonna be so much fun." Beast Boy said evilly  
"And this is only the beginning." Robin added.

* * *

Ok everyone, that was chapter 12, hope you liked it! Unfortunately, school is back tomorrow, which is really pissing me off, i don't wanna go back to school, i just wanna read the new Harry Potter book (which i got yesterday, WOOHOO) and write my fanfic. Oh well, i'll live. Now be good little boys and girls and click the little purple box at the bottom of this page that says "Review yadda yadda yadda" and send me a review or a flame, i like flames, they're funny! 

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ravenfairie:** Thanks! Yep, sweet revenge is the best, but there's still more to come, getting Sam to do Ballet was the worst thing the Titans could have ever done, and now they're in for a lot of surprises! Yeah, whenever we see the ad where the guy puts a wrench and car part in the dishwasher and his wife hits him with the wrench, I'll say "Well he didn't dodge the wrench" and Mum starts up again, it's really funny actually. Hope you had fun at the B'day party! Thanks for the review!

**SilverAlchemist1:** I'm 15 (finally, I was waiting half a flippin' year to turn 15!) What is facepalm? Is that Tara hitting Danny or something? Haha, go Tara! Duct taping Danny to the wall, smart move. Then duct taping his mouth, even better. GO TARA. Why isn't Danny allowed to talk or ask questions? I'm just curious about that Oh yeah Danny, in the movies, people are chained or tied with rope to a wall, **SO OF COURSE BEING DUCT TAPED TO A WALL ISN'T GOING TO BE AS BAD!** Thanks for the review

**Athena-Tonks42:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it made you laugh. Thanks for the review.

**Robinisawesome:** Yes, invisible cake, it's always nice, and plus, you don't gain weight from eating it, added bonus! Yeah, when I watched the Ring, my Dad did that to me, I could have killed him, but hey, I scared my brother by doing it, so that's all right. That would've been fun doing it to your friends, I'm gonna try it on mine sometime. Thanks for the review!

**Thegrandfour:** NOOO not the puppy eyes! They always work! Nah, just kidding, puppy eyes don't work on me, i send them to burn in hell! Wait, no I don't, I don't wanna see them for eternity! I know, I shall send them to the place where the cute things go, MY STOMACH! I shall eat them for breakfast! Muhahaha! I'm so evil! But just for you, I have continued. Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN:** Cool, yeah, it doesn't really bother me all that much if people don't review my story, so I don't usually ask them to do it personally, I just like it if they read it reviews are a bonus. Thanks for liking my character. Here's another chapter, so you can keep reviewing! Thanks for the review.

**Kagoha:** Wow, I made someone laugh so much that their sides hurt…cool! Yes, apparently a lot of people did that to their friends. Yes, run away from the flying pop corn and pillows! What happened to your face? Did it get hit by popcorn or pillows? Hmm, I never thought about having Robin call her Sammy just to get on her nerves, I may use that idea, thanks. And yes, Robin will definitely go trolley riding, I have been planning that for a while, I just need to fit it into a chapter. Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, I was just wondering, do you like Sailor Moon?

**Terra Rock:** Yes, more for you. Thanks for adding me to your Favourite authors list, that's really nice of you. Yay, cookies, well that was your update, so when do I get my cookies?

**RavennBeastboy:** Hey, thanks for liking my story, and thinking it's funny. There was your update, and I should have another one within a week. Thanks for the reviews.

Ok then, that's that, wow, i have 61 reviews, i might actually get to 100, i was hoping to get to 20 when i first started this fic, ad now i'm hoping to get to 100 by chapter 20 (yes i will get up to chapter 20 and beyond, but only as long as people want me to keep writing). So please help me get to 100 and if i get there before chapter 20, everyone gets something, and the hundredth reviewer will get an apperance in my fic.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	13. Teen Titans Part 13: Making Breakfast

Hey everyone, here's chapter 13!

**Part 13: Making Breakfast**

**(Boy's POV)**

It was 5am and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were down in the kitchen.  
"Dude, remind me why we got up this early?" Beast Boy asked yawning.  
"Because we want to surprise the girls with a nice breakfast and the only way that we would be able to cook anything worth eating is if we get up this early." Robin replied pulling some eggs out of the fridge.  
"The things I do for pranks." Beast Boy said, dropping his head on the bench.

"Yo Grass Stain, get up and help cook or you won't be getting any breakfast today." Cyborg said, walking past Beast Boy with armfuls of meat.  
"Oh no, you're not cooking meat!" Beast Boy said, jumping up immediately,  
"Well what are we supposed to cook? We're not having that tofu crap; no one even eats it except for you." Cyborg replied  
"Well Sam probably does, after all, she's a vegetarian too!" Beast Boy retorted.  
"Fine, but you're only making a small plate of it, and after we've finished cooking." Cyborg said.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Meanwhile, up in Sam's room….  
Sam's alarm went off, again, but this time she had been smart enough to use her mobile and not the radio just in case another song she couldn't stand came on, she really didn't want to have to buy a new clock every day coz she kept smashing them.  
"Ugh, I hate getting up early, but I guess I kinda have to." Sam said  
'No use in hurrying, no one except Raven would be up at this time, and she'd be on the roof meditating anyway.' Sam thought. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some black pants with a black long sleeved top with the words "If you value your life, DON'T MESS WITH ME" written on it in blood red.

'Ok then, what do I need to do today?' She asked herself,  
'I need to find 5 buildings that will be empty tomorrow and that have absolutely no connection to each other and I need to make a bomb, well, that should take up a few hours, then I can just bug the Titans or something.' She thought, and walked out of her room, heading to the kitchen for a cup of tea (she had remembered to get some of her own, as well as some skim milk, that way both Beast Boy and Cyborg would leave it alone).

When Sam got to the kitchen though, she wasn't expecting to see the three boys there, and what she _really_ didn't expect to see, was them cooking (well at least trying to) breakfast.  
"What the hell?" She asked in disbelief, the boys had not seen her come in, so they all froze in shock and slowly turned around.  
"Oh, hi Sam, what are you doing up this early?" Cyborg asked, trying to hide something behind his back.

"None of your business, what the fuck are you guys doing up this early?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Oh…nothing." Beast Boy replied nervously.  
"Uhuh, look, I know a lot about guys, and I happen to know that they _hate_ getting up early unless there's something really important going on, or they're up to something, so which is it?" Sam asked.  
"Neither, we just like getting up early and cooking breakfast for the girls on Sunday." Robin replied.  
"No you don't." Sam said  
"Yeah we do." Robin said  
"No you don't." Sam said  
"And how would you know if we did or didn't?" Beast Boy asked  
"Well, there was one good thing about going shopping with Starfire yesterday, she told me a lot about you guys, and one of the things she told me happened to be that you hated getting up any earlier than 8 on the weekends and that you only cooked breakfast for yourselves, usually it is her and Raven who make breakfast for everyone." Sam replied.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked.  
"We told you before, NOTHING" Cyborg replied.  
"Ok, let me rephrase that, there are two ways that I can find out, either you tell me, or I'll read your minds, and even though I can easily just read them now, I will do it in a very…uncomfortable way." Sam said menacingly.  
"Yeah right, you wouldn't really do that." Beast boy replied.  
"Look, just because Raven doesn't use her telepathy for things like this, doesn't mean that I don't, I find that reading people's minds is the easiest way to get useful information from them, and I'm very good at it." Sam told them,  
"So, what's it gonna be, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to force it out of you?" She asked,  
"And just so you know, I would _much_ prefer the latter." She added.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to 'force' it out of us, coz we're not telling you anything." Robin replied crossing his arms defiantly.  
"Speak for yourself!" Cyborg and Beast Boy replied at the same time.  
"Oh come on guys, what can she do to us? Not much, after all she's a Teen Titan and if she tries anything illegal, we'll just send her to gaol, and we all know that you don't wanna go there, do you Sam?" Robin said.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Robin, but what I'm gonna do isn't illegal, and even if it was, you wouldn't put me in gaol for it." Sam told him.  
"So, gonna tell me?" She asked him  
"No way." He replied.

"In that case, I'll just have to read your mind." Sam replied, and although she could have done it the way he was, she wanted to have some fun. Using her telekinesis, she lifted Robin into the air feet first, and pulled his pants down to his ankles hoping to hell that he was wearing underwear, as funny as t would have been if he wasn't, she didn't exactly want to see the back _or_ front side of his naked lower body). Luckily, he had boxer shorts on, unluckily for him; they were covered in chibi Starfire heads.

The three Titans who were on the ground, immediately burst out laughing.  
"Well, looks like I just got some great blackmail materiel." Sam said between laughs,  
"You and me both." Cyborg told her.  
"All righty then Robin, time to have a little sneak peak into your mind." Sam told a beat red Robin, who was trying furtively (and unsuccessfully) to pull his pants back up (or down, how ever you wanna say it, seeing as he was upside down).

"Well, well, well, so that's where my spare bangles went, you three took them, as well as my list of meanings and are planning on giving them to me Raven and Starfire, then breaking them. So that's why you were making us breakfast, to soften us up so that we would happily take the bangles as gifts from you, and then of course when you broke them, we would have to do what they meant. Well you three do have slightly evil minds then, don't you?" Sam said, as she read Robin's mind.

When she had finished reading his mind (she had found out some things other than the plan that she would keep secret until she could use them), she dropped Robin very hardly onto the ground.  
"Nice plan boys, too bad it would never have worked on me, even if I hadn't caught you." Sam said  
"Yeah, well now we can't even do it to Raven and Starfire coz you'll just tell them what we're up to." Beast Boy sulkily,  
"Who said I was gonna tell them?" Sam asked, looking taken aback.  
"By the sounds of it, you three put a lot of thought and planning into this, and who am I to stop you guys from having fun?" Sam said  
"Could be the fact that you hate us?" Cyborg replied.  
"Yes, but you see, I quite like this plan, it has evil aspects to it, and I think it'll be funny to see Raven and Starfire's reactions when they found out what they have to do." Sam said,  
"So what, you're not gonna tell them?" Robin asked cautiously, he really didn't want to be hung upside down again.

"No. I'm not gonna tell, them, in fact, I think I might help you with this little idea of yours." Sam told them.  
"Really?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked in amazement.  
"Yes I will, Sam replied.  
"Awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed  
"Yes, now to start off with, what are you planning on cooking them for breakfast?" Sam asked.  
"Our favourites! What else?" Cyborg replied.  
"Ok, there's your first problem, instead of cooking _your_ favourites, how about you cook _their_ favourites, that way it'll be way easier for you to get them to wear the bangles." Sam said.  
"You obviously don't know Raven and Starfire then." Robin said.  
"Of course I don't! Why?" Sam asked.  
"Easy, Starfire's favourite food is mustard, and Raven's is herbal tea." Robin told her.  
"Raven's favourite food is that shit tasting tea!" Sam asked in amazement  
"Unfortunately." Beast Boy replied.  
"Well, we'll just see about that, one sec." Sam said and started to concentrate on Raven, after about two minutes, she said;  
"Raven's favourite food is blueberry pancakes."  
"How the hell do you know?" Beast Boy asked,  
"She was thinking about it." Sam replied.

"Right, whatever, we know Raven likes blueberry pancakes, what are we supposed to do with Starfire and mustard?" Robin asked  
"Easy, make some mustard pancakes." Sam said  
"Mustard pancakes?" The three boys asked, looking green.  
"Yeah, (seeing the boys about to be sick) look I'll make them if you want." She said.  
"That would be good." Cyborg replied.

* * *

**(Girls POV)**

At around 9:00am, Raven and Starfire walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast for themselves, but when they walked into the kitchen, they found that they didn't have to, sitting on the bench was a huge breakfast, behind the bench, stood the three boys.  
"What in the name of Azarath is going on?" Raven asked looking around in awe.  
"Well, we thought that since you two always make breakfast on the weekends, it would be nice for us to make it for you today." Robin replied  
"Oh glorious! You have participated in the making of the food! Tell me, what is the occasion?" Starfire asked happily.

"Nothing, we just decided to make breakfast for you, that's all." Beast Boy told her.  
"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed and sat down in front of her mustard coloured (and flavoured) pancakes. After taking a bite of them, her face brightened up and her smile was the biggest one anyone had ever seen, t literally went from ear to ear.  
"Oh friends, you have made pancakes with mustard!" She cried out excited,  
"Uh, yeah, hope you like them." Robin replied

"Hey Raven, why don't you have some of yours, I made them myself." Beast Boy said to Raven.  
"Is there tofu in them?" Raven asked skeptically.  
"No, I cooked them using normal pancake ingredients, but I added something extra." Beast Boy replied.  
"All right…" Raven said sitting down, and cautiously taking a small bite out of her pancakes.  
"Blueberry pancakes?" Raven asked amazed  
"Yeah, do you like them?" Cyborg asked.  
"Well actually, they're my favourite." Raven replied, eating some more.

"Where is friend Sam? Did you not make any pancakes for her?" Starfire asked when she had finished about ten mustard pancakes (much to everyone's amazement).  
"Well, we saw her earlier this morning, but she didn't want any pancakes and she went out for the day." Robin replied.  
"Oh, ok then." Starfire said, and happily went back to eating more pancakes.

* * *

"Hmm, this should be a good place to set a bomb off, no one in here and the buildings around here won't be harmed." Sam said, walking around an old abandoned building, she had now found the fifth building that she needed for the next day, when she had gone looking, she had been very specific in what she wanted, the buildings had to be empty and the surrounding area couldn't be harmed from the explosions.

"Well, time to go and tell everyone where they're going tomorrow." She said and teleported to the warehouse where the gang usually met up.

* * *

Ok, there was Part 13 for you all, hope you liked it, and please review!

Now replies to all my wonderful reviewers! I now have 70 reviews, 30 more and I'll have reached 100, so please review, coz who ever is my 100th reviewer gets a part in my fic!

**THEJAYMAN:** Nice to know you liked my chapter, thanks, I'll try and have some humour and conflict in all my chapters from now on, though i don't think this one really had much conflict. Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon:** Thanks, you'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what bangles the boys use. Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** Cool, pink bangle, did anyone break it? Burned cookies, yum! But i think i'll take the pie, thankyou! Thanks for the review!

**no name:** I will finish the story, but not for a while yet, wow, a lot have people have said it's funny, but no one has said my stories sad, cool. Thanks for liking my poem! Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie:** Yes, revenge shall be sweet, I'm still trying to think of good revenge, if you have any, please let me know! I hate leaving parties early. Cool, I have heaps of the bangles, mainly black ones, I don't buy them anymore though, coz if I do, my mum will kill me (I have way too many). Hmm, breaking a black one, not always a good thing to do. Thanks for the review!

**Kagoha:** Ahh, I thought it could be from laughing, but that was _after_ I wrote the review. I like Sailor Moon too. My fave character is Sailor Moon, who's yours? I've seen almost every episode, have you seen the ones with the Sailor Starlights in them? I want to, but they're never coming to Australia coz of what's in them, so I'm pretty pissed off about that. Good to know that your friends can't trick you! Thanks for the review!

**Robinisawesome:** Oh yes, chaos shall come! Don't worry, a lot of funny stuff shall come from the bangles, I just have to work out which ones to use…

Thank for the review!

**  
SilverAlchemist1:** Ok, I don't know all the coloured bangle meanings, but I can give you some:  
**Black:** sexual intercourse;  
**Blue** blow job (alternate meaning: lap dance);  
**Green:** outdoor sex, hug;  
**Clear:** whatever you want (alternate meaning:hug);  
**Orange:** kiss;  
**Yellow:** hug;  
**Red:** lap dance (alternate meaning: French kiss, oral sex);  
**Purple:** anal sex (alternate meaning: holding hands, doggy style);  
**White:** flash your tits(alternate meaning: gay kiss, French kiss);  
**Pink:** flashing;  
**Gold glitter:** make out.  
If you want anymore, just look up "jelly bangle meanings" on google. Hey Danny, what's wrong with knowing everything? I think it's good to know as much as you can. Ok, thanks for telling me what facepalm is, I do that a lot. Screams of pain are always good, unless of course, you are the person screaming, then it usually isn't good. Thanks for the review!

****

Emilie le Etrange: Thanks, hey, do you know/like Emily The Strange?

Thanks for reviewing everyone, now please be nice little boys and girls and press the purple button and review this chapter!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	14. Teen Titans Part 14: Buildings Go BOOM!

Hey guys, i just finished reading one of the World's best songs the other day, Maximun Ride: The Angel Experiment. If you haven't already read it, go and read it, coz it is an awesome book, I LOVE it! And it's being turned into a movie! I'm really hyper now, i'm so happy!

Well anyways, here's part 14, hope you like it!

* * *

Part 14: Buildings Go Boom!

On Monday morning, all the Titans were down in the kitchen eating breakfast, Raven and Starfire both had jelly bangles on that the boys had been successful in giving them the day before (how the hell they got Raven to wear them, Sam would never know, she seriously thought that Raven would have tried to find out what was going on as soon as the boys started being nice, but she hadn't).  
"Friend Robin, what do these coloured circles that you gave me yesterday mean?" Starfire asked admiring the bright orange bangle that Robin had given her.  
"I don't know Star, but I'll find out for you and let you know." Robin replied (this of course, was a complete lie, he knew perfectly well that orange meant kiss, and he was waiting to the right moment to break it).  
"Yeah Beast Boy, what does the one that you gave me mean?" Asked Raven, holding up her gold glitter one  
"Umm, ahh, oh crap, I can't remember what that one meant!" Beast Boy exclaimed in fake frustration, amazingly enough though, it looked believable, and Raven didn't question it.

Once they had finished breakfast and gotten everything they needed for school, Cyborg called out;  
"Ok ya'll, time to go, everyone get in the T–Car!"  
"Sam, are you coming?" Beast Boy asked climbing into the car.  
"No, I can't go to school with you." Sam replied.  
"What? Why not?" Beast Boy asked  
"Because, we're not supposed to know each other remember?" Sam said  
"Yeah, so? That doesn't mean that you can't get a lift to school with us." Cyborg said.  
"Yes it does. If I turn up to school in the same car as the Teen Titans, people are going to want to know why." Sam replied.  
"So then how are you getting to school?" Cyborg asked  
"Either walking, teleporting or riding, haven't decided yet." Sam replied, shrugging her shoulders. Cyborg was about to protest when Robin said;  
"Look, she's got a point, we can't let anyone know that we know each other, so that means that whenever we're at school, we have no contact with each other, and that includes getting to and from school."  
"Thankyou, but I didn't need your opinion on the matter." Sam said to him icily.

"You guys go, I'll head off in a few minutes, I just need to get one more thing that I left in my room." Sam said and watched the T–Car drive off in the direction of Jump City High. She quickly raced up to her room and into her back pack, she put the red outfit that she wore when she went to see Red X, BlackGothFaerie: I'm just gonna call it the Blazen Outfit from now on and the bomb that she and the gang had made the day before.  
"Well, looks like it's time for school" She said, and teleported to a block away from Jump City High.

Sam walked into her first lesson of the day, Double English.  
"Well here's a class I haven't been to in a while." Sam said under her breath, but went and took her usual seat in the back corner of the room. She sat down and pulled out 'Tithe', she planned on finishing during the lesson. Unfortunately though, when the bell rang, Raven walked into the room, at first she didn't see Sam sitting up in the corner, but Raven always sat up the back anyway, so that's where she headed. Upon seeing Sam, she smirked under the shadow of her hood.

"Well what do you know? I didn't think you'd be smart enough to take Advanced English." Raven said sitting down next to Sam, looking up from her book, Sam scowled evilly at Raven (which was unseen since Sam's hood hid her face like Raven's did).  
"What's so surprising? It's not like I act like that idiot Beast Boy, and anyway, you never asked me anything that had anything to do with how smart I was." Sam replied coldly.  
"All right then, so what are we learning about?" Raven asked.  
"Wouldn't have a clue" Sam told her, and went back to her book, completely ignoring anything else that Raven might have tried to say to her.

Five minutes later, the teacher Mrs Buttling (Or Mrs Butthead as some of her students had so kindly dubbed her) walked into the classroom.  
"All right class, today we're going to have a pop quiz, so take everything off your desks except for a pen, no talking please, do not turn your page over until I tell you to and when you have finished, bring it up to me to mark." She said, putting pieces of paper face down on everyone's desk, when she reached Sam and Raven, she said;  
"Well what have we here? Sam I see you have so kindly decided to join us today, what a surprise! And it looks like you have a twin, although, I must say, blue is a much nicer colour than black."  
"Believe me, if I had known that we were having a pop quiz today, I wouldn't have come. And she is not my twin." Sam said angrily, she didn't want to have any connection to the Titans, and having Raven in her class was bad enough, let alone the fact that they both wore hooded cloaks, but if teachers started making smart comments about it, then she was going to be rude as humanely possible back to them.  
'Should be an easy way to get expelled seeing as the fact that I never come doesn't seem to bother them.' She thought.

"All right then." Mrs Buttling replied, she then finished handing out the papers, turned to the class and said;  
"You have 40 minutes, your time starts now." She then sat down at her desk and opened up her copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

There was a rustling of paper as everyone turned their tests over and began. Ten minutes later, both Sam and Raven finished their quizzes within a second of each other, they then both walked up to Mrs Buttling, handing her their papers. She blinked at them, before saying,  
"Finished already girls? Very good, you can go back to your seats and do as yo wish until everyone else has finished, just make sure you're quiet." Raven and Sam walked back to their seats and Mrs Buttling started to mark their quizzes. Sitting down, Sam pulled out her Mp3 and pressed play, My Chemical Romance started blasting in her ears.

Twenty minutes later, the class had all finished their quizzes and were sitting around talking while Mrs Buttling finished marking their quizzes.  
"Well everyone, you have all done very well on your quizzes, the lowest mark was 95. Congratulations to both Sam and Raven who scored a perfect 100." Mrs Buttling said when she had finished. Just then, the bell rang for recess.  
"All right everyone, no homework tonight." Mrs Buttling called over the noise as the class rose from their seats and raced out the door. Sam waited to last, as she slowly walked out the door. Looking around, she saw no one, so she quickly teleported to the girls bathrooms where she got changed into her Blazen Outfit and then teleported to outside the building that X was going to blow up.  
"So X, you ready?" Blazen asked X as they planted a small but highly dangerous bomb next to some bottles of gasoline.

"You bet, this is gonna be fun." X replied, smiling under his mask.  
"Cool, well, you know what to do, when I call your communicator, set the bomb off, and for God's sake, KEEP AWAY FROM THE FREAKIN' BUILDING!" Blazen nearly yelled the last part (from previous experience with people and things that make a bang, she knew to tell them to stay away).  
"Don't worry, I'm not stupid, I won't go anywhere near the building when it goes." X said, laughing at her outburst.  
"You'd better, or otherwise my whole plan will be out the window, and if you survive the blast, I'll be there to kill you." Blazen said.  
"Ok, ok, I get the point, don't go near the building." X said.  
"Good, I have to go and make sure the rest of the bombs are ready, I'll call your communicator in about 10–20 minutes." Blazen said, and teleported to another building, basically all the way across town.

"Oy Speedy, you in here?" Frost called out as soon as she landed in the building (The gang had decided to use their nicknames for this plan in case anyone heard them, so that way no one would be able to tell who it was).  
"Over here!" Speedy yelled back, he was in the corner of the building, adding the final touches to a bomb.  
"Very nice, what are using for to blow it up with?" Frost asked  
"Just the normal, nothing fancy, I don't want your new friends finding out it was me so I'm not using anything to dangerous." Speedy replied.  
"They _are not_ my friends, and good idea." Frost said.

"So, are you nearly done?" She asked.  
"Just one more thing….done!" He exclaimed.  
"Good, now out of here, last time you tried a bomb you nearly blew everyone up coz you didn't get out in time." Frost said.  
"Oh yeah, I remember that, don't worry, I'll get out in time this time." Speedy said.  
"I know you will coz you're coming out with me right now." Frost replied and grabbed his ear, dragging him out of the building.

Once she had gotten Speedy to a safe distance away from the building (and made sure he wouldn't go back in by tying him to a tree with one arm free just enough so that he could press the button to set the bomb off) Frost went and checked in on Aqua and Bee, they were both ready to go and with that, Frost went to her building, this one was close to Jump City High, so if the Titans called her after the bombs went off, she could get there quickly.

"All right guys, are you all ready to go?" Frost asked into her black communicator, she had given one to Bee, Speedy and Aqua to make it easier when she was talking to them and X.  
"Ready and waiting." Bee replied,  
"Let's go" Aqua,  
"Untie me from this fucking tree!" Speedy,  
"Are we gonna blow up these buildings or not?" X.  
"Ok, on the count of three, 1…2…3!" Frost yelled, and simultaneously, everyone pressed a button, and the building that they were standing outside of blew up.

"Cool, buildings go BOOM!" Frost said quietly, as she admired her work, the way she had blown up her building really was a work of art, first if all, all the windows shattered as fire burst through them, then the roof blew, and a cloud of black smoke mixed with flames erupted from inside it, then the bricks seemed to expand, as if trying to keep something in, but finally giving way and flying everywhere. Now all that was left was some smouldering ashes and a huge black cloud of ash. This all happened in a matter of five seconds, but Frost saw it in slow motion, which was how she was able to see each thing happen.

"I think that went pretty well." Frost said, then pulled out her black communicator and spoke into it;  
"So, how'd everyone's bombs go?"  
"I don't think anyone will be using this place for a while." Speedy,  
"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen, let's do it again!" Bee,  
"The Devil couldn't have done better himself." Aqua,  
"So, what now?" X asked in response.

"Now, we go and rob whatever we want, I'll meet you guys later, right now I have to go stop the Titans from working out who it was, but you guys should have at least three hours before anyone realises that their shops are being robbed, with the bombs we set off, they'll be looking at the ruins for a long time." Frost said, switching off her communicator, she then quickly put her cloak back on; thankfully it covered her whole body, so the Titans wouldn't see her red clothes underneath it. Just as she pulled her hood over her face, the communicator that Robin gave her started beeping, picking it up, she asked, sounding exasperated;  
"What now?"  
"Five bombs have gone off, meet us at the school gates and we'll have to check them out." Robin told her, before switching his communicator off.

"On my way." Frost said to no one, and teleported back to the school.  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Frost asked when the Titans all got to the gate,  
"Well, we're gonna have to split up and go to each of the bomb sites and check to see if anybody got hurt, then try and find a connection between each bomb and find out who set them off." Robin said, he then gave each Titan some directions, Cyborg was going to Bee's bomb, Starfire was going to Speedy's, Raven and Beast Boy were going to Aqua's, Robin was going to Red X's and Frost was going to hers.

"Ok Titans, if you find anything, call straight away." Robin said, then got into a running stance and shouted his infamous line;  
"TITANS, GO!"

* * *

Well, that was Part 14, hope you all liked it!

Now for replies to my wonderful reviewers: 

**Fjord Cannon:** Yes, the look on Raven and Starfire's faces when their bangles are broken shall be priceless. Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** Haha, go Lily, well Alex, next time you know to just do what the bangle says. What songs did you sing? Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry i don't write often (isn't once a week often?) But i have school and minor writers block, so i dont really get a hance to write much, but as soon as the school holidays come, or my writers block goes (whichever happens first) i shall write hopefully at least twice a week, but we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for saying my story is good, i tried to make it peanut shell house! YAY! Thankyou! Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie:** Thanks for thinking of some revenge plans, coz i'm all out (which is really bad, since i usualy have really good ones) . I hate it when my mum throws them out, dont you? Thanks for the review!

Ok, well i hope you all liked this chapter, I now have 73 reviews, i'm getting ever closer to my goal of 100! Now please help me achieve my goal and review!

Oh yes, if anyone can think of a name for this story, please let me know, and if you can think of any good revenges for Sam to use, please tell me!

Now, i am going to go pack for a sleep over at my friends house. I don't plan to live through the night though, coz we're having a horror movie marathon (WOOHOO!) But two of the movies we're watching happen to be "It" and "Childs Play" and guess what they have in common? EVIL FRIKKIN' (sp?) CLOWNS OR DOLLS!And evill frikkin' clowns, dolls and dummies (the ventriloquist ones) are my biggest fucking fear! So, please pray that i live tosee the dawn of tomorrow so that i canwrite more chapters for my fic.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	15. Teen Titans Part 15: Time For Some Fun

Hey everybody, I'm _sooo_ sorry that I didn't update last week! But I do have two good excuses, 1. My parents were in Bali, and on the weekend (which is when I usually put up new chapters) I was at my Nana's house, and she doesn't have the internet or a computer, so I was unable to do it then, and 2. When I got back on Sunday arvo, I didn't do it then, coz I was really sick and everytime I stood up, I felt like I would collapse, and wen I sat down at the computer, my head went numb, and I couldn't do anything.

So I'm really sorry, but I'm better now, so here is Part 15, and to make up for not updating last week, I'm going to write Part 16 as soon as I've finished this. And I shall have heaps of time to do it, coz I'm doing the 40 Hour Famine and won't be eating all day.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans (which sucks), any of the bangs mentioned in here, or a Gibson les Paul 59 Classic, and that _really_ sucks!

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: Time For Some Fun**

Frost quickly teleported back to where the building she blew up used to stand. When she got there, she his behind a tree, looking out, she saw a crowd of people standing around the rubble murmuring to each other. Frost looked around for police, when she saw them surveying the site; she decided it was safe to leave them there to do the work.

'They won't be able to find anything, but just to be sure, I better leave this here.' She thought; then took out a small disc, pressed a button on it and put it on the ground. After about two seconds, a hologram of her came out of it.  
'Wow, I never thought I would actually have to use this thing, I hope it's still solid.' She thought, walking over to it, she touched the hologram's arm.  
'Yep, still solid, now I'll just program it to help the police and do what Robin says, with some reluctance, don't want him to suspect anything. And, done!' She thought as she finished programming the hologram, it immediately walked over to the edge of the crowd, and just stood there (which is what Frost would do anyway), but as soon as the police called it over, it went to them and began to help.

"Well, that takes care of that." Frost said happily, and took off her cloak, so that she was wearing her Blazen Outfit again.  
"Time for some fun" Blazen said and teleported to her favourite side of town, where all the good shops were.  
"All right, what's first, CDs or DVDs?" Blazen asked herself.  
"CDs." She answered her own question and walked into her favourite music shop.

'Good thing I don't know the people here, or otherwise I'd feel bad and my karma would come back to get me, but I don't know the people here, so I won't feel bad, and my karma won't get me.' She thought, walking down the aisles of the empty shop (everyone had gone out to see the damage of the bombs). After being in the shop for around ten minutes, Blazen emerged with her back–pack full of CDs.  
"Well, this should keep me going with the music for a while." She said smiling, as she zipped up the bag and put it on her back.

Next, she went into a shop dedicated to Anime, and took all of her favourite anime movies and series. Since she had no room left in her back pack, she took a Kai back– pack off one of the shelves and put all of the DVDs into that, before teleporting it back to her room at T–Tower. Blazen left that shop, and walked across the (still empty) street and into the guitar shop. When she was in there, her eyes fell on a stand up the front of the shop, in a glass case, a Gibson les Paul 59 classic guitar (which is a _really_ good electric guitar) was propped up. Blazen's eyes turned to love hearts at the site of the guitar.

"I have gotta have that guitar!" She said, and basically ran up to the case, when she got there, she phased her hand through the glass and pulled the guitar out.  
"I now have a Gibson les Paul 59 classic, my life is almost complete." Blazen said in a dreamy trance, she quickly snapped out if it though, when you're stealing a guitar like that, you don't stay in dreamy trances too long, because then you run a _very_ high risk of getting caught. After quickly teleporting it to under her bed back at T–Tower, Blazen then headed out of the shop.

"What next?" She asked herself, as she walked down the street, she had gotten everything she wanted plus a guitar; that was an added bonus. Looking through the windows of the shops to see what was in them, at the end of the street, she came across a costume shop.  
"Hey, this place might have a mask I can use till I have time to go see Dan and ask him to make me one." She said, and walked in. Blazen walked up and down the different rows of costumes, looking for a mask that she could wear. Right up the back, she found a box that said 'New Costumes'.  
"This might be useful." She said and opened up the box, lying inside on top of everything else, was a blood red mask, and over the fave was an orange and yellow flame.

'Now this is what I need.' She thought, and pulled the mask out, it was made out of a weird sort of material, that looked like you could rip it easily, but when Blazen tried, she found that it was actually really strong, and she couldn't rip it. Trying it on, it fit perfectly, and amazingly, she could see out of it perfectly as well, she was expecting to see orange or something, since the flame covered the eyes, but what ever this material was, she could see out of it as if she wasn't even wearing it.  
"I am definitely taking this!" Blazen said, taking off the mask, so that she could untie her eye ribbon, and slipped the mask back on.  
"Well, I think that might be it for what I need. I think I'll go find the gang now." She said, and walked out of the shop.

"Well done Blazen, you actually managed to pull this off, I didn't expect this plan to work since you got everything ready in only two days, but you have managed to do it well, I underestimated you. I think it might be time to pay you a little visit." Slade said, stepping out from the back of the shop,  
"I knew she would take that mask, she is very smart, using different identities with everyone, she will be perfect for my plan." He said, picking up the 'New Costume' box, which now had nothing but that squishy foam stuff (I have no clue what its called) in it.

Frost found The Gang sitting outside a small café that they had found a few years ago, it was really good, and they enjoyed going there every now and then.  
"Hey guys, great job with the bombs, you did a lot of damage. That should keep the Titans going for ages." Frost said, sitting down next to Aqua.  
"Ok, now onto the important stuff, what'd you get?" Bee asked.  
"The usual, CDs, DVDs found an awesome mask." Frost replied, and then offhandedly added,  
"Oh, and I got a Gibson les Paul 59 classic." At this comment everyone (except Frost) fell off their chairs with their legs up in the air (like on anime shows).  
"You got a Gibson les Paul 59 Classic!" Aqua asked in shock,  
"Yep" Frost replied smiling proudly.  
"How the hell did you manage that?" Speedy asked  
"Yeah, who helped you out? It's almost impossible to get those things, unless you pay for them." Bee added.

"Well looks like once again, I have done the impossible, coz I got one, and no one helped me." Frost told them. All of them looked at her awestruck.  
"How the hell does she do it?" Speedy asked Aqua,  
"God only knows." Aqua replied.  
"So, what'd you guys get?" Frost asked  
"Compared to the guitar? Nothing." Speedy said  
"Ok, not compared to the guitar, what'd you get?" She asked a little testily.  
"CDs, DVDs, clothes." Bee said  
"Same, except not clothes" Aqua told her  
"Same as Bee" Speedy replied.  
"Cool. Hey look, I've gotta go, I need to catch up with someone, then get back to the Titans before they realize that I'm a hologram." Frost said, she then stood up and teleported to Red X's hide out.

* * *

"So X, how's it going?" She asked landing right behind him, X, who hadn't been expecting her, jumped a mile.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled at her.  
"Do what?" Blazen asked, smiling innocently  
"Come up behind me silently and say something right in my ear!" He yelled  
"Why? Did I scare poor wittle Xy?" Blazen asked in a baby voice,  
"No, you startled me, that's all." He replied.  
"Right. Well anyway, great job with the bomb, I'm pretty sure the Titans are still trying to work them out. So, what did you get?" She asked,  
"Money, jewels and some stuff from an antiques shop that I can hawk later on." He replied.

"Uhuh, that's all you got?" Blazen asked,  
"Yeah, what did you expect me to get?" X asked  
"I dunno, I guess not that." She replied,  
"Well, what did you get?" X asked,  
"Look in my bag." Frost replied. Walking over to her bag, X opened it up and said;  
"Oh My God…"  
"What? I happen to like Cradle Of Filth." Blazen said,  
"No, it's not that, wait, no it is that, but I said it because _that's_ what you stole! I mean of all the things you could have taken, you took freaking CDs!" X exclaimed  
"Well what did you expect me to take? Money or jewels or something?" Blazen replied  
"Well, yeah, like I did, so that way you could actually use them." X said.

"I can use the CDs, I listen to them. What I don't get was why you stole jewels and stuff from an antiques shop, when the hell are you gonna use them?" Blazen asked  
"I use them to sell when I need some money, or trade them for things I need." X told her,  
"Oh, ok, but still, why didn't you get anything else? I mean, you had heaps of time, you could've gotten something fun." Blazen said,  
"Yeah I probably could have, but I've never heard of anyone doing something like that just to get CDs, so I kinda didn't think of it." X replied.

Just then, Blazen's communicator started beeping.  
"Shit." She said, then quickly pulled her cloak on, with the hood over her head, then answered the communicator,  
"What?" She asked  
"We might have a lead, come to the building that I'm at." Robin said, then turned switched off his communicator.  
"What was that about?" X asked

"Did you leave any evidence that you were one of the people to set a bomb off?" Blazen asked menacingly, ignoring his question.  
"No, why?" X asked, taken aback by her tone  
"Because Robin has a lead on the bomb from the building that he was searching, thebuilding that_ you_ blew up." Blazen replied,  
"_What_! How the hell could he find anything? I left nothing there that would give him any clues!" X yelled.  
"Well Robin's found something, so you're coming with me." Blazen replied  
"What? Why?" X asked  
"Because, we might need to fight them to get rid of the evidence." Blazen explained  
"Alright then, let's go." X replied, he then pressed the button on his belt that makes him teleport and Blazen teleported out after him.

* * *

Arriving at the building, but behind some trees so as not to be seen, Blazen pressed a button on a disc that looked like the one she had used earlier to make the hologram of herself. Pressing a button on the disc, the hologram Frost came up behind Robin.  
"What the hell is that?" X asked  
"_That_ is a solid hologram I invented, very handy." Blazen replied.  
"Alright then. So, what are we doing, do we go and fight the Titans?" He asked  
"Not just yet, we'll see what they've found, and if it's anything good, then we'll go down and fight, till then, just stay back and keep quiet." She replied; then turned towards the Titans to see what was going on.

"So, what've you found Robin?" Raven asked as soon as (the holographic) Frost arrived,  
"This," Robin replied holding up a red x, Blazen whirled around to face X, glaring at him, but because she was wearing the mask, he was unable to see it, but that didn't really matter, because he started to smoke.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked alarmed  
"You idiot! I told you not to leave anything that could be traced, and what do you do? You leave one of your x things!" Blazen yelled quietly (yes I know, that's not really possible, but it's my fic, and I say it is).  
"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't leave it there on purpose, it must have fallen out or something!" X defended, but Blazen wasn't listening, she was already silently making her way down to the Titans.

"Why hello Titans, what have you got there?" Blazen asked, coming up behind the Titans, X was right behind her. The Titans turned around, immediately in a fighting stance.  
"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked Blazen.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I, am Blazen, and I shall be your worst nightmare." She replied, with an evil smile under the mask. She then got into a fighting stance as well,  
"Can you take those idiots? I want Bird Boy." Blazen asked Red X  
"You're welcome to him, I can handle these five." X replied.  
"Cool, let's go!" Blazen said, as she and Robin immediately went head on at each other.

They were fighting for around ten minutes, just hand to hand combat, then Robin pulled out one of his freeze discs does anyone know what they're actually called? and threw it at Blazen's feet. Blazen stopped and looked at it, having no idea what it was, and was suddenly encased in a bloc of ice.  
"That should hold you for a while." Robin said turning around to watch the fight between everyone else and X. X was holding up well, but loosing. Robin ran up behind him, kicking him in the head, and knocking him out.

"Well that's those two done with, let's get them to gaol." Robin said, but when he saw the amazed looks on the other Titan's faces, he turned around and looked in Blazen's direction, her hands were glowing red, and the ice was starting to melt, within a minute, she was completely free.  
"Did you really think that would hold me? Bird Boy, you shouldn't underestimate me." Blazen said, walking over to the Titans, her hands were covered in bright flames.  
"You should know not to play with fire Robin, but you should also know if you do play with fire, to expect to get burnt….badly." She added.  
The Titans all got into fighting stances, and waited for Robin's command.  
"Spread out around her, but stay away from her hands!" Robin said, and the Titans all formed a circle around Blazen.

"Well, well, well, this looks like fun, but unfortunately, I have to go. See you around Titans." She said, before forming a huge fire wall around herself so that they wouldn't see her teleport out, she quickly grabbed X and left.

Dumping X (who was still unconscious) in his warehouse, and grabbing her backpack, Blazen then teleported back to her room at T–Tower, when she got there, she closed down the hologram that was sitting on her bed and got out of her Blazen Outfit and into a pair of black track pants and a plain dark purple hoodie, pulling the hood over her head.

Sam then walked down to the T.V room, sitting on the lounge were the Titans, in order of: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven. Sam once again, sat down on her beanbag.  
"Hey Raven, I found a list of bangle meanings, do you want me to tell you wat yours means?" Beast Boy said, waving Sam's list of meanings in front of Raven's face.  
"Alright, what does mine mean?" Raven asked  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered what yours means Star, let me see it again so I can make sure it's the right one." Robin said.  
"Oh wonderful friend Robin, I am curious as to what my coloured circle means." Starfire said happily, lifting up her hand so that Robin was able to grab hold of the jelly bangle she was wearing. Beast boy did the same with Raven's, they looked at each other, smiled and suddenly, SNAP went both the bangles.

* * *

Haha, miny cliffhanger for those of you who wanted to see what happened when the bangles snapped. Once again, I am so sorry for the delay, and hopefully to pay up for it, I shall be able to put Part 16 up very soon, depending on how much of it I have written.

Now, for replies to my wonderful reviewers, I'm now up to 93 reviews! Just 7 more! And remember, the 100th reviewer gets a spot in my story.

**Fjord Cannon** Yes, go the boys, are they good or what? Although, they did get Sam's help, the look on Raven and Starfire's faces when their bangles break shall be priceless, don't worry about that. Hehe, you'll get to take your picture next chapter, I thought I'd leave you with a little bit of a cliffy though, just to get you ready for it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Robinisawesome** Yep, blowing up a building would be so cool DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS (sorry, that song just came on, and it's one I love hmmm, I seem to be yelling out when songs I like come on a lot lately, oh well). Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** I'm glad you think my chappie was good, thanks. Yeah, peanut house rocks! Cool, pudding surfing, WOOHOO! Thanks for the review!

**SilverAlchemist1:** You're welcome for the meanings, yes, use them on Danny, that would be funny! Danny you are a wimp, I'm sorry, but you are. Yes, buildings going BOOM is fun! And what's wrong with sugar highs? You'd better run Danny, coz I'm gonna be chasing you too! Thanks for the review!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the jokes and setups, and the depth of Sam, I try. Wow, you love my story? Cool, thanks! Thanks for the reviews!

**cheerful-angel57:** Hey, long time no see, I was wondering where you went, I missed your reviews. No, I'm not mad at you, I'm happy you're back! I would lead you to your grave, but then I'd never hear from you again, so I won't, I'm in a good mood (God only knows why) at the moment, so I'm not even holding a grudge against you. Ahh yes, school, the evil place…it always seems to get in the way of reading/writing/reviewing DAMMIT! (sorry, Dammit from Blink182 just came on, I love this song/band!) fanfics.

Yes, you were late in greeting me a happy birthday, but that's alright, so were many of my friends. Some of them even called me and didn't mention it. Thanks for the birthday wishes, and Happy Birthday to you for whenever yours is/was! Yeah, Sam's past is sad isn't it? Haha, BOOM go the buildings! I love blowing things up, and blowing up five buildings at once was just too good to pass up. Did you do what your brothers called you to do? Yes, Good Charlotte rules! Nah, The Ring isn't really scary, it just is if your Dad calls you straight after and says "seven days" in a freaky voice, then it's scary. Yes, cool prank on Beast Boy, I enjoy scaring him, and the other Titans too, it's fun.

Yes, jelly bangles are always good for payback. Sam can wriggle out of anything, except doing a ballet, that one she couldn't get out of no matter what. Yummy blueberry pancakes, really makes me hungry, I haven't eaten for a while, but I shall live, I'm having Chinese for dinner and am picking it up in 30 minutes, YUMMY! Thanks for the reviews!

**hollywoodstarsandeyes** Aww, thanks for saying it didn't suck. Yes, Sam isn't always cold and unfeeling, just most of the time, and it's all coz of the things that happened to her when she was little, so it just goes to show that what happens to you in your childhood affects who you are when you get older. Thanks for liking my poem, yes it is weird to see someone get the best of Raven, so I thought it might be fun for Sam to get the best of her seeing as they don't get on too well. Sam met them at school, but she had a hood on, and when she met the Titans as Frost, she didn't have a hood on, instead she had an eye mask, so they wouldn't make a connection with the two people, that's how she could tell them that she went to another school. No the Titans aren't the sharpest tools in the shed are they? Hehe, yes Ballet, nothing can be worse than wearing a bright pink tutu and having to do a ballet when you're a goth, which made it hard for me when I was trying to think of something worse. If you ever wanna use ballet in Beast Boy The Torturer, you're quite welcome to it, it'd be funny to have Raven dancing with evil life-size furbies in tutus shudders

Hmm, I haven't actually read Wuthering Heights, my English teacher was just telling us about it in class that day, and it stuck in my head, is it any good? Yes, sweet, I love horror movies! I just hate them with clowns, dummies and evil doll thingies. Yes, I am alive (if I wasn't I wouldn't be writing this) coz when we went and asked for Childs Play and It, they were sold out! I was so happy and my friend said "You're a jinx for movies you don't want." It was so funny, I was so happy! Yes, chocolate muffins, yummy! I write "gaol" coz I live in Australia and that's how I've been taught to spell it. Trolley racing and candy, always good, yes Sam has ice and fire powers, is telepathic and telekinetic and can teleport things, but I think teleporting things comes under telekinesis. Yeah, it might be going a bit over the top, but she has the different powers to use when she is in different aliases, but after a while she's only going to be using one or two of her powers, so don't worry. And also, she's a half demon and on her demon side were a lot of cross-breeding, so that explains all the different powers. Oh yeah, having as many CD and Mp3 players as Sam would rock. Don't worry, there shall be a fight between Raven and Frost, and it should be good. Thanks for the reviews!

Whoa, a lot of reviews! Ok, now please press the little purple button and review! And I shall now go and write Part 16.

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	16. Teen Titans Part 16: Going To The Club

Great, I have 99 reviews, DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS? I need one more review for 100, that is seriously annoying, oh well, watcha gonna do about it? Here is Part 16 for you, I hope you all like it.

* * *

Part 16: Going to the Club

SNAP! Both Raven and Starfire's jelly bangles were snapped at the same time, Sam and Cyborg started laughing straight away, as they both knew what the bangles meant and knew that Robin and Beast Boy were going to have a fun time with them.  
"Beast Boy! What the hell did you do that for?" Raven asked shocked, she looked up at his face, and saw that he was trying to hold back a laugh, at this, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she asked in a deadly low voice;  
"Beast Boy, what did that bangle mean?"  
"Uhh, you sure you wanna know?" Beast Boy asked  
"Yes I'm sure, now what did it mean?" Raven replied, her voice staying in that dangerously low tone. Beast Boy leaned into Raven so that he could whisper the meaning in her ear, Sam, Cyborg and Robin watched her reaction as Beast Boy told her.

First of all, Raven's eyes went wide, then once again, narrowed, then she slowly started to get redder and redder, whether from blushing or anger, no one could tell, but Sam guessed it was anger, because suddenly, Raven's eyes had a fire in them.  
"It means what!" Raven basically squawked,  
"You gave me a bangle that means MAKE OUT!" She yelled furious,  
"Hehe, sorry?" Beast Boy asked, looking smug even though he knew Raven was about to kill him.  
"Sorry? Oh you're going to be more than sorry when I'm finished with you!" Raven yelled, and ran after Beast Boy who had fled the room. In all the commotion (and laughing from Sam and Cyborg) Starfire completely forgot about her bangle (much to Robin's relief after Raven's reaction).

A week or two later, Sam still hadn't really begun to fit in, she still hated the Titans for making her join their team and become a 'goody goody' and Raven still didn't trust her (Terra issues, plus Sam kept going out every now and then, and not tell anyone where she was going).  
"I'm sooo BORED!" Beast Boy whined, he had been like this all day. It was a Saturday, so that meant no school and no villains had attacked for the past week, so all day the Titans had had nothing to do and Beast Boy wouldn't let anyone forget it, all day it had been either "I'm bored" or "There's nothing to do around here".  
He was really starting to get on Sam's nerves (well, more than usual anyway, she still couldn't see what Raven saw in him).  
"I'm bored!" He complained again  
"That's it!" Cyborg yelled turning off the game-station  
"All day, all I've heard from you is 'I'm bored' and I'm sick of it!" He yelled  
"Well there's nothing to do around here, and I'm BORED!" Beast Boy replied  
"Oh, will you to just SHUT UP!" Sam asked, turning off her mp3  
"Why, there's nothing better to do around here." Beast Boy said  
"Oh, so you want something to do, do you?" Sam asked  
"Well, yeah." He answered  
All right, I'll tell you what we can do," Sam said  
"Please say its killing BB." Raven said, looking up from her book  
"Uh, no. But if you are gonna kill him, let me know and I'll help." Sam replied

"Anyways, have you guys ever heard of a little place called Illusions?" Sam asked  
" Have I? That's only the hottest club in town!" Beast Boy yelled  
"_You_ know it?" Sam asked sceptically  
"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" he asked defensively  
"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that you listen to Delta Goodrem and Brittany Spears, and Illusions doesn't play that stuff, it plays good music like Simple Plan and Evanescence." Sam said  
"Hey, they're good singers and have good songs and besides, I do know other bands and for your information, I happen to like Evanescence" He answered.  
Sam just looked at him sceptically again.

"Right what ever. Well anyways, you guys wanna go there tonight? It should be fun, and we should really get out of T-Tower, we've been in here all day." Sam said  
"Yeah, that sounds cool, I wouldn't mind going to this club." Cyborg said  
"Cool, let's GO!" Beast Boy said excitedly  
"If we have to." Raven said, but there was a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"Cool, I'll go tell Robin." Sam said  
"Don't you mean _ask _Robin?" Raven said  
"No, I meant _tell_ him, why the hell should I ask him if I can go out or not, it's not like he's my Dad or anything." Sam told her and left to go find him.

There were only three places that Robin could be, and they were: The gym, his room, or somewhere with Starfire.  
'Geez he spends a lot time with Starfire. He can't keep saying that they're 'just friends' for much longer, everyone knows that they like each other, but they're just to shy to admit it.' Sam thought snickering. She decided to go to the gym first coz that was the place that Robin would most likely be. When she got there, she opened the door and just as she was about to call out Robin's name to see if he was there, she stopped and stared in shock at the scene in front of her.

(AN: Hmm, now should I stop this now? If I do, you people will probably try and kill/harm me, but you'll never be able to get me evil laughing hmm, nah, I won't be that mean…………just yet, but I probably will be later on, so watch out! More evil laughing)

Robin and Starfire were lying on the ground wrapped around each other (with clothes on for all you perverts out there) and kissing each other passionately. Sam suppressed the urge to laugh, and turned it into a cough, letting them know that she was there. Unfortunately, they didn't hear her and just kept going. Rather than embarrass them (as much as she really, really, really wanted to), she decided to just leave them, they would probably find out soon enough that they were going to the club, Beast Boy was so loud, half of Gotham City would probably have heard him in five minutes.

Sam walked back to the T.V room where Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still talking.  
"So what did Robin say?" Raven asked  
"He's…uh…a little…busy right now, do you guys think you could tell him when he's finished what he's doing?" Sam replied.  
"Why couldn't you tell him? What's he doing that's so important that you couldn't interrupt him and tell him that we're going to the hottest blub in town?" Beast Boy demanded.  
"As much as I'd love to tell you, I need to get back to my house to get some clothes for tonight, I didn't exactly have time to pack club clothes last time I was there, so tell Robin and I'll meet you there at 8!" Sam said, and quickly ran to the garage, got on her bike and sped off.

* * *

When she got back to her house, Sam had a great idea; she got out her mobile and sent an sms to Bee, Aqua and Speedy, inviting them to come to Illusions with her. About five seconds after she sent the sms, she got a reply from Bee saying 'Mad! We'll be there! What time?' Sam sent a reply saying 'Meet at my house at 7:30 and wear those dancing clothes we got, we're gonna have some fun tonight!'

With that, Sam went up to her room and got out her clothes; Skin tight hipster leather pants (They look awesome and are easy to move around in), studded belt, chains, really dark purple tank top that came to about 3 or 4 inches above her belly button, chains on her wrists, a spiked cuff, huge silver hoop earrings, a mad choker with a black tear-drop crystal and as a finishing touch, she put on her yin and yang belly ring that Aqua had given her when she first got her belly button pierced (Bee had done it for her when they were 13, and Sam had done Bee's as well). Sam couldn't decide whether to have her hair up in a pony or out, but in the end, decided on pulling it up into a high pony with her bangs hanging out. Then she put some wash-out whit-blonde hair dye on her bangs.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and thought that sh looked pretty good, but she still had one more thing to do–mask, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a cool black mask that had a purple shimmer to it when she moved. After that, she pulled out her almost black–dark purple lipstick and put it on her lips.

At 7:30, the doorbell rang.  
'Good timing' Sam thought as she finished putting on her lipstick. She walked downstairs and opened the front door, on her doorstep, stood Bee, Speedy and Aqua. Bee was dressed almost the same as Sam, except she had a dark blue top on and a butterfly belly ring and her hair was out loosely flowing in the breeze. Behind her stood Speedy, he had on black baggy pants, a blood red T-shirt and a leather jacket. Last was Aqua, he was dressed basically the same as Speedy, except his top was black and he had some chains on his belt and around his wrists as well as a shark tooth necklace that Sam had given him, he had pulled his long black hair into a pony.

"Wow, you guys look HOT!" Sam said, stepping back so that they could get in.  
"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Karen replied.  
"So how come you invited us to Illusions with you? Wouldn't you just go with your new team?" Roy asked  
"They are going and I'm gonna meet them there, I just wanted to invite you guys coz I haven't seen you in ages–" Sam started, but was cut off by Garth  
"Yes, a little over a week is ages isn't it?"  
"Haha, very funny, anyways, I'll have nothing to do if it was just the Titans and me, Robin would be going on about how we should be out 'protecting the city', Raven would be just sitting there asking if we can go yet, Beast Boy would be trying to get her to dance, Starfire would be dancing in some weird way and Cyborg would probably be having a go at the DJ, boring." Sam finished.  
"Cool, hey you mean Robin Boy Wonder is going?" Karen asked  
"Well, if he and Starfire can stay off each other long enough for someone to tell him, yeah, otherwise, I can just have a fun night with my friends." Sam told her.  
"Hey, hold on a minute, don't you think it might be a bit dangerous if we go? I mean, what if Robin recognises us? Your cover will be blown." Garth pointed out  
"Don't worry, about it, Robin used to say that no matter what, he would be able to recognise me, no mater how long we were apart and how much I've changed, but he has no idea who I am, and if he doesn't recognise me, then he definitely won't recognise you guys, and if he does, you can just say that you've lost contact with me if he asks, which I doubt he would. He's pushed all of us right to the back of his mind and probably forgotten who we are." Sam said scornfully.

"Geez, that's shit, but hey, it's good in a way, now e don't have to worry about him knowing who we are. So you guys ready?" Roy asked  
"Hold on, I'll just grab my jacket." Sam said and went and got her leather jacket. She took one last look in the mirror and went back downstairs.  
"Let's go!" Karen shouted as Sam walked back downstairs.  
"Oh yeah guys, one last thing, just to make sure Robin doesn't know who you are, use your nicknames, and I'll use mine as well, ok?" Frost said. Everyone nodded in reply.

"So, how are we getting there?" She asked  
"You even have to ask? I think you've been a Titan for too long, you're forgetting our ways." Aqua teased.  
"No I'm not, I just thought you guys might've stopped riding your bikes everywhere and gone onto something else, that's all." Frost replied.  
"Sure, sure." Aqua said, wrapping his arms around Frost.  
"Hey, would you two please at least wait until we get to the club before going all over each other?" Speedy called out as he climbed onto his red motorbike, just to bug him, Frost and Aqua kissed each other before Aqua climbed onto his midnight blue bike, Frost climbed onto her black and dark purple one, and Bee climbed onto her black and yellow bike. Once they all had their helmets on, they set off.

* * *

"Where the hell is she! I thought you guys said she'd be here at 8!" Robin said, frustrated that Frost was now 10 minutes late.  
"Don't worry, she's probably on her way, she might've got caught up at her house, she'll be here soon, so just…relax." Raven said.  
"Why didn't she take her? I've told her a million times that she has to take it with her everywhere! How else are we supposed to contact her if there's an emergency!" He stormed on.  
"Ever hears of a mobile?" Frost asked, coming up to the table that the Titans were sitting at, Bee, Aqua and Speedy were buying drinks at the bar.  
"Finally, I thought you said you would be here at 8!" Robin said,  
"Geez, I'm allowed to be late, and anyway, I would've told you I might be late before I left, but you were…uh…busy, so I couldn't." Sam replied.

"What was I doing that was so important that you couldn't tell me that you were going?" He demanded  
"I'm not sure I should tell you, especially in front everyone, it might embarrass you."  
"No, I wanna know, tell me!" He nearly yelled,  
"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Frost said  
"Just get on with it." He replied  
Frost just smiled and said;  
"When I went to find you, I found you and Starfire in there rolling around on the mats pashing."  
Robin and Starfire both went bright red, while Beast Boy and Cyborg did their best to hide their laughing, Raven just smirked.  
'Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never done that with Beast Boy.' Frost said to her telepathically, at that, Raven blushed like mad and tried to give Frost a death glare, but it didn't work very well.

"Oh my God, you walked in on Bird Boy and Starfire pashing? How funny!" Bee said, coming up to the table, behind her came Aqua and Speedy, all of them were carrying glasses and Aqua was holding an extra one, which he put down in front of Frost before sitting down.  
"Thanks, what'd you get me this time?" Frost asked  
"Your favourite, lemon and vodka that really is a nice drink, you should try it" Aqua replied.  
"Hey, who are you?  
Cyborg asked, after he finally controlled his laughter.  
"Oh, sorry this is Bee, Aqua and Speedy, some old friends of mine." Frost said.  
"And you guys know who the Titans are?" She asked her friends  
"Yep." They replied.

Everyone greeted each other, then Robin asked;  
"Hold on, what did Aqua give you Frost?"  
"Hmm? Oh my favourite drink, lemon and vodka." Frost replied  
"VODKA?" He asked shocked,  
"Yeah?" Frost asked  
"You're 15, what the hell are you drinking vodka for?" He demanded  
"Coz I like it." She replied  
"But you can't drink it, how the hell did you get it? You have to be 18 to get alcohol, as well as have an ID." Robin said, turning on Aqua.  
"Calm down Bird Boy, you don't have to be over 18 if you know the guy at the bar." Aqua said.  
"B-but…" Robin stuttered  
"Robin just chill would you, look, I know the guy at the bar, and he knows us, he never lets us have more than three drinks each, that way we don't get drunk and we can still have fun." Frost explained.  
"Fine, do whatever you want, but don't expect any of us to help you if you get drunk." Robin said, giving in.  
"Don't worry Robin, I'm a big girl, I can handle a drink." Frost replied.

* * *

They had been at the club for about half an hour, Starfire and Robin were up dancing, Cyborg and Bee were off in their own world talking about God knows what, Speedy was trying to hit on every hot chick that he saw, Beast Boy was trying to get Raven to dance with him (to no avail), and Frost and Aqua were just laughing at them.

"Come on Raven, just one dance, please? For me?" Beast Boy pleaded, tugging on Raven's arms,  
"I told you BB, I don't dance in clubs." Raven replied, not moving from her seat.  
"Oh come on Raven, give hi one dance, it'll shut him up." Frost called over to her.  
"Like I said before; I DON'T DANCE IN CLUBS!" Raven yelled,  
"Oh, so you dance somewhere else?" Frost asked  
"Hell yeah, we've won like five dance comps in a row, and are the masters at DDR, we rock!" Beast Boy said.  
"You two won dance comps?" Frost asked in disbelief,  
"Yeah, what, you don't believe him?" Raven asked  
"Well no offence, but come on, I can't even see you tow dancing together, let alone winning competitions." Frost replied (actually she did believe them, because she had seen some of their trophies in one of her "explorations" of the tower and had seen them practicing once, they were pretty good, but Frost wanted to know how well they could do a dance without practice).

"Alright then, I guess we'll just have to show you." Raven said  
'Yes!' Frost thought,  
'And if they're good enough, I can put my plan into action.' She thought smiling.

"Raven and Beast boy got up and started to dance.  
"They're pretty good." Aqua commented  
"Yeah, so wanna have some fun?" Frost asked slyly  
"Let me guess, Dance Off?" He asked smiling as well  
"You know me to well, so what do you think? Are they worthy opponents?" Frost replied  
"Well they are pretty good, and if they've won five dance comps, I think they're worth a shot." He answered.

* * *

And that my friends, was Part 16, now if you would all be so kind as to press the purple button and review, I would be extremely happy, and if you are the 100th reviewer, you get a part in my story, hopefully next chapter, if you have an e-mail address or story on so that I can talk to you, well, until next chapter, here are the reviews from Part 15:

**THEJAYMAN:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, Sam is pretty clever isn't she? Yes, Slade shall be coming into the story more now. Yes, the Titans didn't recognise her, that was a good thing, or otherwise she would have been in a bit of trouble wouldn't she? Haha, yes cliffhangers, I've been wanting to put one in for a while now, I didn't think this one would be so annoying to people (other reviewers) though, so I'm enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon:** Haha, I'm sorry, but I had to put a cliffy in, and I'm evil, so you had to expect it. Wow, you had your camera ready and all, I'm good. Well, I hope you enjoyed their reactions, and that you got a good photo of them! Yay, cookies, thanks, umm, let's see, what can I give you? AHA! I shall give you cake! Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** I'm glad you like the chapter, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I didn't mean to. Why do you feel like a wind chime? Thanks for the review!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Hey, I'm glad you liked the chapter, unfortunately you aren't the 100th reviewer, but you still have a chance, so good luck!

**SilverAlchemist1** Yes, Danny you are a wimp. Oh yeah, sugar highs are the best! Which reminds me, I need sugar….hmm, I don't know if I have an sn, what is it and I can let you know. I would love your ideas, so if I don't have an sn, just put them in a review please. I would be happy to help you chase Danny, would you like me to bring a bazooka or anything? Haha, bangles, let's have some fun with them! Danny, there is absolutely nothing wrong with us, we just don't like wimps, that's all. Thanks for the review!

**hollywoodstarsandeyes:** Believe me, I have no idea how the hell I came up with furbies in tutus, but I did, and I'm scared too, I hate furbies, and guess what? THEY'VE BROUGHT NEW ONES OUT! I swear, they look like Gizmo, except evil and colourful! I'm scared! It's like the clowns, they're freaking everywhere! Oh God, my friends are having another horror movie night, with nothing but clowns and doll/dummy movies, there's freaking way in hell I'm going to that, I can't stand clowns or dummies, they're evil, and I hate them. No I don't know if The Grudge was any good, coz unfortunately I haven't seen it, but I don know it was scary coz my friend saw it, and she never gets scared, and sleeps in pitch black, but when she saw it, she had to sleep with a light for three days, I so have to see that movie! Ok, I shall read Wuthering Heights at some point then. Cool, I like chocolate too, I'll tell you what you shouldn't do though, watch the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and have chocolate anywhere around, I did it last night, and pigged out on all the chocolate, so funny. Wow, 40 brownies a month, that's a lot. Yeah, Australia, it is cool. Thanks for the review!

Ok, well I hope everyone liked this chapter, and to anyone who is still reading, I'm going to put in some quotes from the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory that I watched last night, it's so good, you guys should see it; I swear Willy Wonka is crazy!

Willy Wonka: "Everything in this room is eatable, including me, and that my children is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in many societies."

Willy Wonka walks into Great Glass Elevator, stands up and says:  
"I have to watch where I park that."

Violet: "I'm Violet Beauregarde."  
Willy Wonka: "I don't care" (has a crazy smile)


	17. Teen Titans Part 17: The Dance Off

Hey guys, I'm happy, I have over 100 reviews! Congratulations to Athena-Tonks42 who was my 100th reviewer and as I promised will be getting a part in my story. Unfortunately though, she's not in this chapter, so you'll have to wait and see which one she's in. Anyways, here is Part 17, I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review when it's over!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, and I also do not own Kaida, she belongs to a friend of mine, icdeadppl1313, she writes really good Teen Titans on Quizilla, so please go and read them, they're really good.

* * *

**Part 17: The Dance Off**

After Raven and Beast Boy had finished dancing to the song, they came and sat back down with Frost and Aqua.  
"Believe us yet?" Raven asked smugly  
"Yeah, you two are pretty good…but Aqua and I are way better." Frost replied.  
"Oh, you think so do you?" Beast Boy asked  
"No, I know so." Frost said.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." Raven challenged, this was what Frost had been waiting for,  
"Alright then, we will prove it, I challenge you two to a Dance Off." Frost said  
"You're on." Raven accepted straight away.

"Cool, you guys ever been in a Dance Off?" Frost asked, both Raven and Beast Boy sook their heads,  
"Ok then, do you know the rules?" She asked, Raven and Beast Boy nodded,  
"Well at least they know something." Aqua commented.  
"Yeah, or otherwise we would've had too much of an upper-hand over them." Frost agreed.

"Are we gonna do this, or are you two just gonna talk all night?" Beast Boy asked, getting frustrated at what Frost and Aqua were saying.  
"Yep, let's go!" Frost announced, and the four of them stood up and walked to the middle of the dance floor, and faced each other. Word had spread through the club pretty quickly that there was going to be a Dance Off, so everyone immediately moved out of Raven, Beast Boy, Aqua and Frost's way, no one said anything, but you could here people whispering things like;  
"It's two of the Titans versing Frost and Aqua."  
"I don't know who's got more nerve, Frost and Aqua for challenging the _Titans_ of the Titans for accepting."

By this time, even the music had stopped, and once the four teenagers were facing each other, there was no noise in the club; everyone just watched the four in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Alright then, seeing as we challenged you, I think it's only fair that you pick your team first." Frost told Raven and Beast Boy,  
"How many people on each team?" Raven asked,  
"Four, you can pick two more people." Frost replied  
"Robin and Starfire then." Beast Boy announced.  
"Fine, we'll take Speedy and Kaida." Frost said, Speedy stepped up behind Aqua, and from the crowd, a girl with light blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, and amber eyes came and stood behind Frost.  
"Who?" Beast Boy asked?  
"A friend of mine, her name's Kaida." Frost replied  
"Why isn't Bee dancing?" Raven asked  
"Duh, Bee's our DJ; she always does music for our Dance Offs." Aqua told her.  
"Well if you guys get to pick a DJ, then we're picking one too. Cyborg, you're up." Beast Boy said  
"Boo yah!" Cyborg yelled, punching the air.

"Alright people, let's get this Dance Off started!" Bee yelled into the microphone up in the DJ stand, Cyborg, who was standing next to her grabbed the microphone and yelled;  
"Well, ya'll should already know the rules of a Dance Off, but for those of you who don't, here they are: 1. Each team dances by themselves during the first two verses, if there are any after that, then they dance together. 2. During choruses, both teams dance together. 3. No dirty tricks. 4. Any type of dancing is allowed 5. Anything else is allowed."

"Ok then, what song do you guys want?" Bee then called down to the two teams.  
"Your choice" Raven said to Frost.  
"Alright then, your loss" Frost said under her breath before calling up to Bee,  
"Go with Down With The Sickness!"  
"You got it!" Bee called, and pulled out a CD.  
"Oh, so we're going hardcore now are we?" Raven asked  
"Well don't worry, I know how to mosh, and it's not too hard to pick up." She added  
"Cool, so that means that we won't have to go easy on you." Frost said.  
"Like you would have to anyway" Raven replied.  
"Alright, so do you know Down With The Sickness?" Frost asked  
"Yes, I'm actually a fan of Disturbed." Raven replied  
"Good, so who's dancing first?" Frost asked.  
"Well since you've already seen us dance, how about you guys?" Raven replied  
"Fine with me." Frost replied  
"Alright Bee, start the music!" Frost yelled.

"Let's start this thing!" Bee shouted into the microphone and out the CD in.  
The eight teens all squatted down as the drums started to play, their bodies bobbing to the beat. When the lyrics started, Frost, Aqua, Speedy and Kaida jumped up.  
"_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_"  
They started to floor punch,  
"_Broken your servant I kneel_"_  
_Frost and Aqua pointed at Raven and Beast Boy, then at themselves, before kneeling down, while Kaida and Speedy kept floor punching behind them,  
"_(Will you give in to me?)_"_  
_Speedy and Kaida pointed at Robin and Starfire then at themselves.

"_It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_"  
Speedy and Kaida swapped spots with Frost and Aqua so now Frost and Aqua were on the outside  
"_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)_"

All four of them started to violently thrash around, but amazingly enough, it looked really good.  
"_There is no turning back now;  
You've woken up the demon in me_"  
They turned around quickly and jumped up again.  
"_Get up; come on get down with the sickness  
__Get up; come on get down with the sickness  
__Get up; come on get down with the sickness_"  
On each Get up, everyone jumped up, and then the two people at the front of each group would point at the ground, while the other four would crouch down.

"_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_"  
They all just danced randomly, but in time with each other, and somehow they made it look as if this dance was practiced. At the end of the chorus, everyone once again crouched.

"_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
_Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire rose up from crouching positions, _  
Don't try to deny what you feel _  
_(Will you give in to me?)_  
_It seems that all that was good has died_  
_And is decaying in me  
__(Will you give in to me?)_"

"_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_"  
The four Titans did every kind of moshing possible, and Starfire did some strange dancing that no one had ever seen before, but looked strangely like moshing.

"_Get up; come on get down with the sickness  
__Get up; come on get down with the sickness  
__Get up; come on get down with the sickness  
__Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_"  
Once again, everyone was up dancing, Frost and Raven started to do windmill kicks so high up in the air, that it looked as if they were floating in air (which Raven may have been doing). The song went on for another verse and chorus, with the eight teens dancing extremely well. Sorry people, I would keep going with describing the dance moves, but I've run out of ideas!

At the end of the song, everyone crouched down. The crowd immediately started to cheer, and the eight people on the floor stood up.  
"Well that was a pretty amazing Dance Off!" Cyborg yelled over the crowd  
"But there can only be one winning team, so who is it?" Bee asked the crowd. Everyone started to shout out names, but because there were so many people yelling at once, it was impossible to understand what they were saying.  
"Ok people, SHUT UP!" Bee shouted, everyone went quiet,  
"We're going to do this the smart way, hands up if you want Frost and Aqua to win," Half the crowd put their hands up,  
"And hands up for Raven and Beast Boy." The other half of the crowd put their hands up.  
"Well, we seem to have a problem here, it's half and half, I don't think this has ever happened before." Bee told the crowd, then to Cyborg, asked;  
"What do we do about it?"  
"I don't know, ask Frost, she might know." He replied  
"Yo Frost, what do you wanna do about this?" Bee called down to her friend.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Frost asked everyone, not just Speedy and Kaida.  
"We could do the dancing again?" Starfire asked, she had really enjoyed being able to her Tamarian style of dancing (which had looked exactly like moshing).  
"I don't think that'd work, we'd probably end up with the same problem." Aqua replied.  
"Well what are we gonna do then, I mean we've gotta have a winner." Kaida said  
"You know, we could just call it a tie." Beast Boy said.  
"I mean, we're obviously as good as each other–" He started to add, but was cut off by the death glares that both Frost and Raven were giving him.

"There's no way I'm calling a tie, I have never lost a Dance Off, and I'm not about to start now." Frost told him.  
"Same." Raven added  
"Well you know, calling a tie isn't exactly losing…" Aqua commented  
"But it's not winning either." Frost said.  
"Look, just call it a tie, you can settle this later." Robin said, he knew that if they didn't stop this now, then the two of them would be going on all night.

"Fine" Raven and Frost said at the same time  
"So guys, what's your decision?" Bee asked  
"We're calling it a tie!" Aqua called up to her  
"Ok people, did ya'll hear that? They're calling it a tie!" Cyborg told everyone, and was met by cheers from the crowd.  
"So guys, what are we going to do now?" Speedy asked,

"How about we go back to the table, I dunno about you guys, but moshing takes a lot out of you." Beast Boy replied, so they all made their way through the crowd and back up to the table where Cyborg and Bee were already sitting and waiting for them.  
"Awesome Dance Off guys!" Bee exclaimed when they sat down.  
"Thanks." Aqua replied.

"Oh yeah, hey Kaida" Robin said to the girl who has sat down next to Frost  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked.  
"Pretty good, I never knew you could dance." Raven said,  
"Well it never really came up in any of our conversations." Kaida replied  
"Good point." Raven said.

"Wait, how do you guys know Kaida?" Frost asked,  
"She's an old friend of ours." Beast Boy told her  
"Ok then, well at least now we don't have to go through all the introductions that makes it easier." Frost said.  
"Yeah, so, what do you guys wanna do?" Kaida asked,  
"I would like to do the dancing again?" Starfire asked hopefully,  
"Maybe not right now Star, I'm kinda danced out." Robin replied.  
"I know, why don't we play a game?" Bee asked  
"Alright, what game?" Cyborg asked  
"I know the perfect one!" Speedy yelled, everyone turned to him, waiting for him to go on,  
"How about we play 'I Never'?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Beast Boy said, and everyone else agreed, then they all turned to Robin, looking at him wearingly (Frost), pleadingly (Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Kaida), curiously (Bee and Speedy) and completely and utterly confused (Starfire).  
"Well if everyone wants to, I have no problem with it." Robin said  
"WOOHOO!" Beast Boy cried happily, and then he and Cyborg went to buy some soft drinks for everyone.

"Robin, what is this 'I Never' that you speak of?" Starfire asked,  
"It's a game, what happens is, we all have a drink, and someone will say I never, and then add something on the end, and if anyone has done that, then you have a drink." Robin explained.  
"I do not think I understand quite properly yet." Starfire said,  
"Alright, well just say that Beast boy said, 'I never play game-station', that's not true, because he plays it everyday, so he would have a drink, and so would anyone else who plays the game-station, get it?" Robin asked.  
"oh, I understand now, but what am I supposed to get?" Starfire asked, looking confused again.  
"Don't worry, get it is just a figure of speech, it just means do you understand." Robin told her.

"Ok people, we have drinks for everyone!" Beast Boy yelled, coming back with his arms full of soft drink cans, he put one down in front of everybody.  
"Cool, so, who's starting?" Frost asked  
"How abut Kaida?" Speedy offered.  
"Fine with me, Kaida, your up." Frost said  
"Alright then, I never…"

* * *

And there you have it folks, Part 17. I'm really sorry that the Dance Off was kinda shit, but I ran out of ideas for dance moves. If you can write a better Dance Off scene and send it to me to put in, you're welcome to! And if you have any ideas for 'I never' please send them to me, coz at the moment, i have two, not a very long game.

And now to reply to my reviews, over 100, I'm so happy!

**Terra Rock:** Oh, Ok, I don't think I've seen that episode, coz I don't remember that quote. I'm glad you laughed at my chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Fuzzytoesocks** AWESOME! I love Sum 41! And No Reason is a seriously cool song! Hmm, that is freaky that the songs you listen to are in my stories, but it's cool as well. Thanks for the reviews!

**SilverAlchemist1** Haha, super wimp, I like that. Cool, well it's the kinda outfit that I'd wear to a club, so we must have the same sense in clothes. Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon:** Sorry, I didn't mean to put a cliffy in, but I had to. Woohoo, more cookies! Hope you liked the cake. Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinlover:** Glad you like my story, yes at some point Robin will recognize who she is. By the way, so you like Xiaolin Showdown?

**Um..NO:** If you hate my fic so much, why did you wait till chapter 16 to flame me? And by the way, I would get a job at McDonalds, except for the fact that the food there is murdered animals, and I don't really wanna work around something like that, you could always get a job there though, instead of reading my fic and flaming it. Glad you liked the title, but you see, I have been asking for a new one since I couldn't think of one, so if you have any ideas, let me know please. Thanks. Oh yeah, thanks so much for the flame, it gave me my daily laughs, thanks heaps, I appreciate it!

**Robinisawesome:** Yes, Willy Wonka is awesome, I love it (the new one, the old one is ok). I would've put those two quotes in, except I didn't think of them, sorry! I'll put them in this chapter though. Hey, don't worry about the rambling, I do it all the time, especially when I've had caffeine or I'm on a high from whatever the hell it is that gives me it (I have yet to find out what it is). Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Glad you liked the chapter. Congratulations on being the 100th reviewer! Could you please send me the answer to those questions soon! Thanks for the review!

**Cheerful-angel57:** Yes, of course I missed your reviews, I love getting them! The 100th reviewer was Athena-Tonks42. Your welcome (for the birthday wishes). Cool, what game were you and your brothers playing? Oh, that would be so annoying missing Good Charlotte, they're coming here at some point, but I don't think I'm going, but hey, that's ok, coz I'm going to Simple Plan! Yeah, I got scared shitless when Dad did that, but I paid him back, so I'm happy. Yeah, Sam's outfit is just something that popped into my head of what I would wear to a club, so it fit. Glad you liked the chapters! Thanks for the reviews!

Ok people, that is the end of this chapter, please remeber to review on your way out! And now, as a last thing to do, i shall put in some quotes from my favourite ventriloquist (and the only one i can actually watch) Strassman!

Kevin (alien): Teddies? I love teddies!  
Teddy: Goody!  
Kevin: With sauce.  
Teddy: Uhh, i'm not a teddy, i'm a turtle!  
Kevin: You're a turtle aye? If your a turtle where's your shell?  
Chuck (evil dummy): Think quick Teddy  
Teddy: M-m-my shell?  
Kevin: Yeah, you're a turtle, so where's your shell?  
Teddy: Uh, i traded it in for fur!  
Kevin: Well you shouldn't have, that colour makes you look fat.  
Teddy: i know! I want my shell back!  
Chuck: Oh God, he believes his own lies.

I find this part very funny, and for those of you who are still reading, i shall be putting in random quotes like this at the end of every chapter, so if there's one you want put in, tell me and i shall put it in.


	18. Reluctant Titan Part 18: I Never

Hey everyone, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I had a really bad case of writers block, and it didn't help that I didn't have any ideas for 'I never'. But now I'm back, and it's school holidays for the next two weeks, so hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters up, but if not, you will definitely get at least one. I'm happy,I finally came up with a name for my series!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Part 18: I Never…**

"Alright then, I never…kissed a guy." Kaida said, then took a drink, as did all the girls, and Speedy and Aqua. Everyone (except Frost and Bee) stared at them dumfounded,  
"What? We were playing truth or dare!" Speedy said, defending himself.  
"Alright then…" Robin said  
"So, who's next?" He asked  
"I've never gotten any part of my body pierced." Cyborg said. Frost, Bee and Aqua took a sip of their drinks.  
"Ok, what've you got pierced?" Cyborg asked,  
"5 in my ears (2 on the bottom of each ear, and one on the top of the left ear) and my belly." Frost told him,  
"4 in my ears, and my belly." Bee said,  
"Lip, and left ear." Aqua replied I forgot to put his in before, sorry!  
"Impressive..." Beast Boy commented.

"Alright, my turn, I've never…been drunk!" Beast Boy yelled out. Once again, Frost, Bee, Speedy and Aqua took drinks, but, much to everyone's surprise, Robin did too.  
"Dude, when the hell did you ever drink, let alone get drunk?" Beast Boy asked shocked,  
"Yeah man, I mean you told Frost off before about drinking, and now you're telling us you've been drunk?" Cyborg added.  
"I was nine; one of my friends had stolen some beer from their dad and brought it out. We were all drunk after half the bottle. Nothing else to say." Robin said. Everyone just gave him blank stares, so, to try and stop that, he said  
"I've never, tried to kill someone." Once again, he was greeted with blank stares, all except Frost who took a drink.  
"How did I know you were going to take a drink?" He asked her,  
"Probably because everyone knows that I've attempted to kill many people in my lifetime, it's not that big of a surprise." Frost replied.  
"Yeah, we all know you can't control your emotions." Robin said under his breath.  
"What was that?" Frost asked in a dangerously low and icy voice.  
"Nothing" Robin answered.  
"You'd better hope so." She replied.

After that comment, Frost was pretty pissed off at Robin, so she decided that she'd see if Robin had a conscience, or even seemed to remember the fact that he used to know her.  
"I've never promised someone that I would never leave them after they've lost almost everyone important to them in their life, and then just as they were starting to trust people again, left them without telling them why, or even saying goodbye to them." Frost said in a vengeful voice, everyone had a shocked look on their face, except for Raven. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin were all shocked that Frost could come up with something like that, and Aqua, Speedy and Bee were all shocked that she would bring it up, but Raven could sense that Frost had said that for a reason, and that there was a hidden meaning behind it she just couldn't figure out what.

"Okay then…" Cyborg said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on them,  
"Well I don't think anyone here has done that seeing as no one took a drink, so, whose turn is it now?" He asked.  
But what Cyborg hadn't seen, nor had anyone else but Raven, was that someone had taken a drink, when no one was looking; Robin had quickly taken a drink.  
'There's something going on here, those two have a past.' Raven thought, and decided to find out exactly how they knew each other.

"I'll have a go." Raven said,  
"I've never gone into someone's room without there permission, tried to squeeze a zit in their magic mirror and get pulled into their mind." She said. She was still holding a grudge against Cyborg and Beast Boy for doing that, even though she was grateful that they'd done it in the end.  
Beast Boy and Cyborg had a drink then Starfire said;  
"I have never played the game of limbo."  
Kaida, Frost, Speedy, Aqua, Bee, Beast Boy and Robin all took drinks.  
"Ok, Star, where'd you get that idea?" Cyborg asked,  
"Oh, I merely saw some people over there playing it." Starfire answered, pointing to where a group of people who were playing limbo with what looked like a 'STOP' sign.  
"How the hell did they get that?" Robin asked,  
"Hey Speedy, isn't that that sign you knocked down when we got here?" Bee asked,  
"Oh yeah!" Speedy said,  
"I thought I put that back up….oh well." He added.

"Ok then, my turn, I've never beat the crap out of someone just for the hell of it." Aqua said, he, Bee and Frost looked at Speedy,  
"What? Hey, I don't beat people up just for the hell of it, I beat people up coz I have a reason to beat them up!" He yelled, when everyone still looked at him sceptically, he really got pissed off,  
"I can't believe you guys! Come on, you've known me for years, when have I ever beaten someone up without having a reason to?" He asked,  
"Well there was that time that you saw some guy on the street and you ran up to him and punched his face…literally." Frost said,  
"Or the time that I introduced you to one of my boyfriends, and five minutes later you were trying to kill him." Bee added.  
"In my defence, I started beating that guy up because he owed me money that he refused to pay me. And that asshole of a boyfriend you had said that my bike was shit." Speedy told them.  
"Alright then, what ever you say…" Aqua said, and then turned to Bee,  
"I think it might be your turn." He said.

"I've never streaked down the street." Bee said Speedy took a drink, as did Beast Boy and Kaida.  
"You've streaked?" Raven asked Beast Boy, her eyes were about as wide as they could go.  
"Yeah, it was like ages ago, Cyborg locked me out of the Tower, and I was only in a towel, so he thought it would be fun to get it off and have me try and get back into the tower naked." Beast Boy said,  
"Why didn't you just change into an animal then?" Raven asked,  
"Easy, I didn't think of that, I mean come on, if you were locked outside naked, would you just straight away think 'Hey, I should change into an animal' I mean come on Raven, I doubt very much that most people would think of that." Beast Boy replied.

"Ok, here's one, I've never had sex." Speedy announced, everyone turned to him in shock,  
"Why the hell would you say that?" Cyborg asked  
"I dunno, I just though it'd be funny to see who would have a drink." Speedy replied. Then, Speedy, Robin and Cyborg started having an argument about how it was disgusting to say something like that, and that it was private as well. While this was going on, Frost looked over at Aqua Lad and raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged and they both took a drink. Frost the looked around to see if anyone else had taken a drink. When she looked at Raven, she saw her cloak move, and knew that she had taken a drink.

'So, who'd you do it with?' Frost asked her telepathically  
'What are you on about?' Raven replied irritated.  
'Don't play stupid, I saw your cloak move, I know you took a drink.'Frost told her.  
'Fine then, I took a drink, but I am _not_ telling you who it was.' Raven replied angrily  
'It was Beast Boy wasn't it?' Frost asked. Raven's eyes went wide and her face went bright red, she quickly pulled her hood over her head to hide it.  
'Haha, it was, wasn't it?' Frost asked, but before Raven could reply, Beast Boy suddenly announced;  
"Alright, I've got a good one!"  
"I've never owned a Disney music CD" He said, with an evil smirk on his face, no one knew why, seeing as no one made a move to have a drink.

"Well looks like your one wasn't all that great seeing as no one here seems to own a Disney CD." Frost said, smirking.  
"Oh but Frost, someone here does own a Disney CD, but they're obviously too scared to admit it." Beast Boy replied, and his smile grew even bigger, and more evil.  
"Really? Alright then, seeing as you seem to think that someone here owns one, why don't you enlighten us all and tell us who it is?" Frost asked,  
"Fine with me Frost, because you see, I happened to have found a 'Disney Superstar Hits' CD in your room with the rest of your CDs, isn't that funny, since aren't you supposed to be into rock and hardcore? If you are, then why would you have a Disney CD?" Beast Boy said, smiling triumphantly.

"Wait, let me get this straight, _you_ went into _my_ room, and went looking through _my_ CDs?" Frost asked angrily. Beast Boy, not noticing this, replied happily;  
"Yep, now you can't deny the fact that you own a Disney CD, and that you like it."  
By this time, Frost was extremely pissed off by this time, and said in a deadly voice;  
"Oh don't worry Beast Boy, I'm not going to deny tat I own a Disney CD, but I'll tell you what I am going to do?"  
"W–what are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked meekly, he had finally noticed that he might be in hot water from what he said.  
"You don't have to be scared or anything, I'm not going to do anything that I'll regret later." Frost replied in a sweet voice, that anyone smart would have known to be extremely scared of, but of course, Beast Boy wasn't that smart, so he brightened up a bit and said;  
"Oh, that's good, so what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to get that 'STOP' sign from those people over there, and I'm going to bash you over the head with it to knock you out, then, when you wake up, I'm going to shove it up your ass, I would do it while your unconscious, but then I'd miss out on hearing you scream with pain." Frost yelled evilly.  
"Uh oh" Were the only words that Beast Boy could utter before running off.  
"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easy!" Frost yelled, and started to chase after him, but not before grabbing hold of the sign, and holding it up above her head to look like the Grim Reaper and his Scythe.

"Uhh, do you think maybe we should try and stop her?" Cyborg asked nervously.  
"No, definitely not, when Frost gets this mad, she'll attempt to kill anyone that gets in her path, just let her get Beast Boy, and she'll be fine as soon as she's finished with him." Aqua replied.  
"Is she really going to stick that thing up his ass?" Robin asked, afraid of the answer.  
"Most likely, either that or something bigger." Speedy replied,  
"So basically no matter what, Beast Boy's screwed?" Raven asked  
"Yep" Bee answered. The Titans all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
"I hope that Frost does not catch friend Beast Boy, as the placing of the sign up his soo called 'ass' would be quite painful." Starfire said, although she hadn't fully understood what Frost had meant, she had gotten the basic drift of it.

Suddenly, all through the club, a loud scream was heard all through the club.  
"Well, looks like Frost caught him." Aqua said, and everyone had a pained look on their face.

The next morning, Beast Boy walked slowly and painfully down to the TV room, where he cautiously sat down on the lounge next to Cyborg, who was trying extremely hard not to laugh, he really felt for his buddy, but it was funny. He still had no idea how the hell Sam was able to get the sign up Beast Boy's ass, but what surprised him more, was that Beast Boy had been able to get it out, but Cyborg had a suspicion that Raven may have had something to do with that.  
"How you feeling B?" Cyborg asked,  
"Dude, never get her angry." Beast Boy replied wincing.

Just then Sam walked into the room, when she saw Beast Boy, she glared at him, before bursting out laughing, not bothering to try and hide it.  
"You know, you could be a bit more considerate, I mean you got the thing in, the least you could do is _not_ laugh." Beast Boy grumbled at her.  
"Yeah, but you see, you went into my room and went through all y CDs and God knows what else, without my permission, and then you had the nerve to announce to everyone that I owned a CD that I've had since I was around five, and completely forgotten about because I never listen to it. So you know what? I think the least I can do _is_ laugh." Sam replied.

* * *

And that my good children, is Part 18. (Sorry, I've been watching the new Willy Wonka too much). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now if you would be so kind as to review, I would greatly appreciate it. 

Before I go though, I have the replies to reviews. Some people have been saying that we can no longer reply to reviews, I don't know whether this is true or not, if someone does know, I would appreciate it if you let me know.

**Kamakazi Ninja** I'm glad you liked the Dance-Off, not many people did, and I can't say I blame them, I'm not that great at writing dances, I may get my cousins to re-write it for me……Yes, they're called bangles, jelly bangles to be exact. Hehe, nyeh, I figured Raven was smart enough to get into advanced. I don't think I'd ever be able to ace a test either, so you're not alone, but I am hoping I get into advanced English in 11 and 12 (fingers crossed). I don't believe it, everyone I seem to meet on or Quizilla seems to be a psycho! I'm one too, so it's all good, but I just find it extremely funny. Thanks for the review!

**Icdeadppl1313:** Hey, glad you liked the Dance-Off, you should put one in your story and have that as another way for Kaida to pick her body guard, it'd be hell funny seeing the guys try to dance! Oh yeah, **PEOPLE, GO TO QUIZILLA AND READ ICDEADPPL1313'S QUIZZES!** Thanks for the review!

**SilverAlchemist1:** Hey, what happened to Danny? I liked reading his comments, and what Tara did to him. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie:** Wow, you said okey dokey, i guess too much sugar does make you hyper. Maybe I should start having more sugar….I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**cheerful-angel57:** I'm glad you liked my ventriloquist, I'm going to have more quotes from him after my replies if you want to read more. Yeah, I hate it when people repeat the same jokes over and over, this is the only ventriloquist I've ever seen, coz I hate dummies. I'm glad you liked the chapter, yeah, it completely sucked, especially the Dance-Off, I'm gonna try and get someone to re-write it whose good at that kind of thing. Battle Realms? Never heard of it, is it a video game? My friends say that I'm partly tomboy and it doesn't really offend me, coz I agree, seriously, in primary school, I'd go off and play tip with the dudes coz I hated sitting down and talking about boys and make-up with the girls, it was freaking boring! Yes, I'm going to Simple Plan, and now I'm going to Greenday at the end of the year, and My Chemical Romance is touring with them, I'm happy! Well, I hoped this chapter was alright, I don't like it all that much, but I couldn't think of anything for 'I never' and neither could anyone else. Thanks for the review!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** Thankyou for agreeing with me, I can't write Dance-Offs, I have now learnt my lesson, but I'm gonna try and write it better. You're not on my fave authors list? How the hell did that happen, you should be on there, well I'll go add you now! Woohoo! M&Ms! Yes, damn writers block, I HATE it! Oh shit, I'd hate that if our computer crashed, good luck with re-writing the story! Thanks for the review!

**Fuzzytoesocks:** Oi! You're back! Cool! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Wow, my fic is good enough for you to stick with it? Thanks! Ahh yes, the short attention spans, I get like that sometimes, which is the beauty of one-shots. Wow, 60 chapters…well I hope you really like my fic, coz it's gonna be around that long too (please don't kill me). I'm sorry I couldn't update very fast, but now that the writers block is gone, I shall be able to update fast again. happy dance.

I'm Not The One is awesome! I'm listening to Helena. Hehe, I ramble too, have you not noticed all the random shit I put at the end of each chapter? Hey! I wrote that on my friends yr 12 T-shirt, she said everyone was writing random shit, so I wrote 'RANDOM SHIT' very funny. I like coffee, I'm having it right now, which would explain the hyperness. Thanks for the review!

**Xialinlover:** I'm addicted to it too, it's the best! (other than Teen Titans though). Yeah, Kaida is interesting, if you'd like to know more about her, please go to and read Icdeadppl1313's quizzes, as she is the creator of Kaida. Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN:** Woohoo! Cliffhanger, as much as I hate them, I love making them! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon:** Thanks for the review. Yes, 'I never' is very fun.

**Robinisawesome:** I'm glad you liked the Dance-Off. Cool, you could picture it? Awesome! Thanks for the review!

Ok, that was the replies to all my reviews, oh yes, to my third flamer (sorry, you lost the spot of second, you must be so upset), SushiChica, I think I may e-mail you, but I have one thing to say here, GET A LIFE! I mean seriously, even I wouldn't write a bloody page long flame no matter how much I hated someone or their story. Wanna know why? Coz I actually have better things to do with my life, than just repeat what someone else has already said.

With that said, I now leave you with some more quotes from Strassman.

**Strassman:** Chuck, how do you plan on becoming a real boy?  
**Chuck:** Plan A. I'll call the Blue Fairy.  
**(After calling the blue fairy)  
Chuck:** Blue Fairy, Blue Fairy, with your magic spell, take me out of this hell.  
Blue Fairy, Blue Fairy, turn me into a real boy soon, Blue Fairy, Blue Fairy, meet me in my bedroom.  
**(Blue Fairy goes)**  
**Strassman:** I think you might have pissed her off.  
**Chuck:** She was a stuck up bitch anyway.


	19. Reluctant Titan Part 19: Where's My Book

Hey people, I'm bored and can't be bothered to do my assignment, so I decided to make another chapter, enjoy! Oh my gosh! I just realised, I'm only one chapter away from 20, whoa!

* * *

**Part 19: Where's My Book?**

All through the Tower, all that could be heard were screams and things being smashed.  
"What the hell is going on?" Robin yelled over the noise  
"I think it's Sam" Raven replied  
"Why is she making so much noise?" Cyborg asked  
"Well, from what she's yelling about, I'd say she's lost something that she either wants or needs." Raven said  
"What though?" Starfire asked.  
"Well, we'll probably find out very soon, by the sounds of it, she's coming down here." Cyborg replied.

"Have any of you seen a book with songs written in it?" Sam demanded,  
"What are you on about?" Robin asked,  
"A book, you know a thing that you read? Well this one, I write in, and I happen to write songs in it, and I've lost it." Sam explained as if she was talking to a two year old.  
"And why are you asking us if we've seen the book? It's not like we'd take it or something." Raven said  
"Look, after what Beast Boy did, I'm not risking it, so if something of mine goes missing, I'm coming to you guys first." Sam said.  
"I'm sorry friend Sam, but I do not believe I have seen your book. But if I do find it, I shall be happy to return it to you." Starfire said.  
"What ever." Sam said, and went back up to her room, to tear it apart again in an attempt to find her book, she didn't want anyone, let alone the Titans reading her songs, they were private, and had underlying meanings in them that she didn't want anyone reading and working out.

Meanwhile, back down with the Titans, Beast Boy suddenly jumped up and ran to his room.  
"What's his problem?" Cyborg asked, looking away from the TV screen where he was playing the game-station with Robin.  
"No idea, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Sam's book." Robin replied, not looking away from the TV.  
"You don't think he'd be stupid enough to give it back to her now do you?" Cyborg asked worried,  
"After what happened last time, I doubt it very much. If he does have it, he'll probably put it outside her room or something." Raven replied, and secretly hoped that's what he would do.

"I really hope she doesn't figure out it was me." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he searched under his bed for the book Sam had dropped the first day that she'd met the Titans.  
"Well even if she does, she can't do anything to me, I mean she dropped it, and I had no idea who she was, and then when we found out, I just completely forgot about it." He mumbled  
"AHAH!" He yelled, and pulled the book out. He opened it up to a page,  
"Hopefully she won't notice if I keep this song." He said, and ripped a song of the book.  
"I don't know what it is about this song, but I really like it, it's not as depressing as the others." He said, reading it.

**First Day Of School**

_Standing there alone,  
On the first day of school,  
Not knowing anyone,  
Afraid of what it would be like,  
Scared of everything so big around me.  
_

_And then you came and took my hand,  
And told me that it would all be ok.  
That I didn't have to be scared,  
Coz you'd be there for me,  
You'd protect me,  
And you did,  
You helped me through._

_You led me through the day,  
Never leaving my side,  
Making me feel safe,  
And I trusted you,  
To always be there for me. _

And then you came and took my hand,  
And told me that it would all be ok.  
That I didn't have to be scared,  
Coz you'd be there for me,  
You'd protect me,  
And you did,  
You helped me through.

_As the days went by,  
I learnt to get by myself,  
To not need you by my side all the time.  
But you still stayed,  
You still helped me._

_And then you came and took my hand,  
And told me that it would all be ok.  
That I didn't have to be scared,  
Coz you'd be there for me,  
You'd protect me,  
And you did,  
You helped me through._

_You were always there for me,  
From my first day of school,  
Till the end,  
You never left,  
You're my best friend,  
I'll always trust you._

"I better go give this back to Sam…….on second thoughts, I think I'll just leave it outside her room." Beast Boy said, he tiptoed out of his room and over to Sam's, where he put the book on the ground, he knocked on her door, and then fled back to the safety of his room, he didn't want to feel her wrath again.

Sam opened her door, and looked around, there was no one there.  
'That's funny; I could have sworn I heard someone knock.' She thought, and then looked down; lying on the ground was her song book.  
"YES!" She screamed, and picked the book up. She walked back into her room, flicking through it to make sure nothing was missing. Suddenly she stopped right in her tracks.  
"Oh no!" She whispered.  
"Not that one, please God no, not that one, if they were gonna steal a song, they could have taken any song but that one." She said, looking extremely worried,  
"That was the only one I ever showed to Robin, if he sees it, he'll realise who I am, no! he can't see it!" She cried,  
"I wrote it about my first day of school, even if he doesn't recognise the song, he'll remember what happened then." She said, and then remembered back to the day that was the inspiration for the song.

**Flashback**

_Sam and Robin walk up to the huge building together; it's their first day of school. When they get to the playground, they see heaps of kids running around, Robin sees Roy and Garth, he runs up t them and they start to play, Sam isn't friends with them, so she goes and sits by herself on the swings. When the bell goes, all the kids run into the school, but Sam just stays on the swings, and starts to swing as high as she can go. Robin sees that she hasn't started to come into the school yet, so he runs over to her.  
"Come on Sammy, it's time to go in." He calls up to her, Sam stops swinging, but doesn't get off the swing.  
"I don't wanna go in, it's too big, I'll get lost and I don't know anyone." Sam says,  
"What are you talking about? You know me, and it's not that big, plus, we only have to stay in one room all day, so that way you won't get lost." Robin coaxes  
"I don't care, I'm not going in, I won't like it, no one will like me." Sam replies, not budging.  
"Sammy, I'm sure they'll like you, there's no one in the world who can't like you, you're always a happy nice person, and everyone likes you." Robin says,  
"But I don't know anyone here, I don't have friends already like you do." Sam says, and tears start to come to her eyes,  
"You're the friendly one who everyone likes, I'm just the other one who always sticks with you coz I've got no one else." She adds.  
"Sammy, that's not true and you know it! Come on, come into school, and I promise I won't leave you all day, and I'll let you play with Garth, Roy and me, that way you won't be alone at lunch." Robin says, and holds out his hand to Sam. She looks at for a few seconds, before wiping the tears from her eyes, and then takes his hand. Robin closes his hand around Sam's, and they walk into their first day of school together._

**End Flashback**

"How could I have been so stupid! I knew I should've ripped that song up years ago." Sam yelled at herself,  
"But I couldn't, and I can't. I can't believe it, as much as I hate Robin, I still appreciate what he did for me for me on that first day; he helped me meet my best friends. And no matter what, a small part of me still loves him for that." She whispered the last part.

"Oi Sam!" Robin yelled into her communicator,  
"Come down to the TV room, Star's got a surprise for us"  
"Robin, do you remember what happened last time Starfire had a '_surprise_' for us, I'm not going to try any more of her cooking." Sam replied,  
"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with her cooking." Robin told her,  
"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked suspicious,  
"Coz we already asked her, and she doesn't lie." He replied.  
"Fine, but if it ends up that she tries to feed me any of her cooking, I swear I will get the whole thing and shove it down your throat." Sam threatened, Robin gulped, he knew Sam kept to her threats.  
"I swear, she won't try and feed you anything, just get down here." Robin replied testily, he was starting to get annoyed.  
"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Sam replied, and switched off the communicator. She then made her way to the elevator, she knew that she could just teleport down and be there quicker, but she really didn't want to see Starfire's 'surprise'.

When Sam arrived in the TV room, all of the Titans except Starfire were sitting on the lounge. Starfire was nowhere in sight.  
"Where's Starfire?" Sam asked cautiously, sitting down on the edge of the lounge and crossing her legs underneath her.  
"She went to get the surprise." Beast Boy replied.  
"Right, does anyone happen to know what the surprise is?" Sam asked hopefully.  
"Nup, she wouldn't tell us, but she was pretty happy about it." Cyborg replied.  
"She's always happy." Sam said,  
"Alright, she was happier than usual." Cyborg said,  
"She can be happier?" Sam asked amazed, she still couldn't work out how someone could be as happy as Starfire on a constant basis, and the thought of her being any happier seemed impossible and terrifying to Sam.  
"Somehow" Raven replied monotonously.

"Friends, I have a surprise for you!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly walking into the TV room. Behind her Sam could have sworn she saw a flash of pink.  
"Cool, what is it Star?" Beast Boy asked excited as well,  
"One of my relatives has come to stay!" Starfire announced.  
"Uhh, Star, do you think it's safe to have one of your relatives to stay here, I mean when your sister came, it didn't exactly turn out all that well." Cyborg asked.  
"Oh you do not have to worry about this relative, she is not evil like my sister." Starfire replied happily, and then brought out from behind her a miniature Starfire, who was dressed in all pink.

'Oh no, IT'S ANOTHER ONE!' Sam thought alarmed.  
"Friends, I would like you to meet my –as you say– cousin, Pinkfire." Starfire said joyously.  
"Hello friends of cousin Starfire!" the mini Tamarian said in a bubbly voice. The Titans immediately fell in love with the little girl, and all crowded around her, well, all the Titans except for Sam who sat down on her bean bag and pulled out her MP3.  
'Well this should be interesting.' She thought, and turned on the music.

* * *

Well everyone, there's Part 19 for you, I should have Part 20 up later today or tomorrow, coz it's basically written, I was going to have it in this chapter, but then it'd be way too long.

Please remember to review, I'd greatly appreciate it!

**Athena-Tonks42**: I'm glad you though the chapter was funny, I really tried. Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN:** Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Shaax666:** Robin isn't a Christian fanatic, people who aren't even Christian said that to me once, so I put it in. Thanks for the review!

**Robinisawesome:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, yes, I love the STOP sign thing too. I could picture it as I was writing it. Being able to picture stories is good though, I can do it with a lot of things as well. Thanks for the review!

**SilverAlchemist1:** Wow, I don't believe it, I can actually read what you said. And I'm extremely sorry that it took me so long to update, I had writers block, and no one would help me with ideas, but I have updated now, and should be updating at least once a week again. Oh sugar, I go on sugar highs too! I just don't have any sugar to goon them…..Hope you had fun on your sugar high. And Danny, I'd say you did a smart thing by hiding. Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie:** Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, it was a nice thing to do to Beast Boy wasn't it? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Ok, now then, today's quotes are from Pirates Of The Caribbean. I love this movie, and there are some great quotes in it!  
_  
(to Elizabeth)_  
**Jack Sparrow**: Where's the medallion?  
**Elizabeth**: Wretch.  
_(attempts to slap him)_  
**Jack Sparrow**: _grabs her wrist_ Ah, where is dear William?  
**Elizabeth**: Will.  
**Will Turner**: Elizabeth.  
**Jack Sparrow**: Monkey.

**Barbossa**: Why thank ye, Jack.  
**Jack Sparrow**: You're welcome.  
**Barbossa**: Oh, not you. We named the monkey Jack.

**Jack Sparrow**: Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.

If you're still reading this, I hope you liked the quotes, and please review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	20. Reluctant Titan Part 20: Pinkfire

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update before, but I've been busy this week, and plus all these flames are starting to piss me off and keep me from updating. But anyways, here is Part 20, hope you all like it, and please remember to review!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own them, but I do own Sam (I probably should have put that in before…..)

* * *

**Part 20: Pinkfire**

"Friends, I would like you to meet my –as you say– cousin, Pinkfire." Starfire said joyously.  
"Hello friends of cousin Starfire!" the mini Tamarian said in a bubbly voice. The Titans immediately fell in love with the little girl, and all crowded around her, well, all the Titans except for Sam who sat down on her bean bag and pulled out her MP3.  
'Well this should be interesting.' She thought, and turned on the music.

All of the Titans were playing with Pinkfire, making sure that she was happy and never got bored, which would have been very hard to do, as she had been jumping, flying, skipping and running around the tower ever since she got there.  
"Hey Pinkfire, do you wanna play the game-station?" Beast boy asked, dangling one of the controllers in front of her face, her eyes followed the movement of it, and she nodded her head vigorously.  
"Cool, come on, you can pick the game." Beast Boy replied, jumping onto the lounge.  
"Friend Beast Boy, are you sure Pinkfire should play the game of station? I have seen the games that you and friend Cyborg play, they are quite…violent, do you think it wise to have such a young playing these?" Starfire asked nervously,  
"Don't worry about it Star, I hid all the violent ones when you brought Pinkfire in, the only ones left are things like Happy Rabbit and stuff like that, perfect for little kids." Beast Boy told her.  
"Oh wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, and stood behind the lounge to watch them play.

After around three hours of playing the game-station, Pinkfire finally got sick of it.  
"Excuse me friend of Starfire, what is your name?" Pinkfire asked Sam, who had been sitting on her beanbag sketching and listening to music all morning. Sam looked up from her drawing with a surprised look on her face. Taking out one of her earphones, she asked;  
"What?"  
"What is your name?" Pinkfire repeated, smiling cheerfully.  
"Sam?" She replied, not sure why the hyper little pink thing wanted to know her name,  
"My name is Pinkfire, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pinkfire introduced herself and held her hand out to Sam, who just stared from the little Tamrian's hand, to her face with a confused look on her face.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Now why don't you go bug Raven, I'm sure she'd enjoy some company." Sam said, and looked over at Raven who was covered in some sort of weird goo that Pinkfire had attempted to cook with Raven, but it had exploded before anyone could try it (much to everyone's relief).

"Oh come on Sam, why don't you play with her for a while, I'm sure she'd enjoy that." Robin said,  
"No, I don't do little kids." Sam replied  
"Oh come on, you can't say no to this face." Cyborg said, holding up the little girl, who had an absolutely adorable look on her face.  
"No." Sam replied flatly.  
"But Sam, you have to, you don't want her to feel neglected do you?" Robin asked, in a sweet little kid's voice.  
"No, actually, I don't want her to feel neglected, but she has you five doting over her, so I'm sure she won't be feeling neglected any time soon." Sam replied  
"Please friend Sam, play with Pinkfire, I'm sure she would enjoy it greatly." Starfire said.  
"Yeah come on Sam, just play with her, who knows, you might even have fun." Beast Boy said.  
"ALRIGHT!" Sam yelled,  
"You want me to play with the little brat? I will. I'll tell her a nice story." She said,  
"Yay! Story!" Pinkfire cried happily.

"Yep, come here and sit in front of me and I'll tell you a story called 'Grab, Grab, Scrape'." Sam said, Pinkfire came and sat down in front of her, waiting expectantly.  
"Alright, this is a true story, and it happened only a few years ago. Once, there was a little girl who was about your age, she lived in a big house with her mum and dad. Now her house was a very old one, so they had wooden floorboards, and there were nails in the floorboards keeping them down." Sam started,  
"One day, when the girl was 6, her dad died, then, a few years later, the little girl got a disease in her legs, and she had to get them cut off. Now back then, people didn't have wheelchairs, so to get around the house, the girl would have to drag herself, and the noise she made was _grab, grab, scrape_.

When the girl was around 17, her mother died, so the girl just lived in the house all by herself. One day she was going into the kitchen, making the usual sound; _grab, grab, scrape_, but she didn't notice that a very large nail was sticking up out of the floorboards, so the girl scraped over the nail, and killed herself." Sam went on  
"Hold it, are you sure it's safe to tell this story to a little kid?" Cyborg interrupted,  
"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." Sam replied, and then went on with the story.

"Well, about ten years after the girl had died, her house was finally sold. A young couple who had just gotten married moved in. When they bought the house, the real estate agent said; _'There used to be a girl who lived here who accidentally killed herself, and people say that you can here her at night, going grab, grab, scrape.'_ The young couple just laughed and replied; _'We don't believe in ghosts.'_ That night, around midnight, the couple awoke, and heard outside their room _grab, grab, scrape_. They were extremely scared, and moved out straight away.

Around three months later, and old lady moved into the house, and the real estate agent said; _'There used to be a girl who lived here who accidentally killed herself, and people say that you can here her at night, going grab, grab, scrape. One couple has already moved out after hearing her.'_ The old lady just laughed and said _'I don't believe in ghosts.'_ That night at around midnight, the old lady awoke, and heard _grab, grab, scrape_. She was so scared that she had a heart attack and died.

Three years later, a young woman moved into the house. The real estate agent told her the same story, and she told him that she didn't believe in ghosts. That night, she woke up at around midnight and heard; _grab, grab, scrape_. The young woman just thought that it was her imagination, and went back to sleep. Three months later, the woman had settled in, and hadn't heard any noises since the first night. But then one night, she woke up at around midnight and heard; _grab, grab, scrape, grab, grab, scrape_. Once again, she thought it was only her imagination, and went back to sleep. She woke up an hour later, and heard it again, _grab, grab, scrape, grab, grab, scrape_. Only this time, it was faster. By now the woman, was a little scared, but she still thought that she was only imagining it, so she went back to sleep. And hour later, she woke up again, this time the noise was faster, and closer to her room, _grab, grab, scrape, grab, grab, scrape, grab, grab, scrape, grab, grab, scrape._ Now the woman was terrified, but she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, her door opened, and there in the doorway, was the girl who had been killed, she dragged her body over to the bed, and climbed up. When she was on the bed, the young woman saw that she was holding two rusty nails in her hand, she brought them up and–"  
"Ok then, I think that's enough of that story." Robin said butting in, just before Sam got to the good part.  
"Aww, I was just about to tell her how it ended, can't I finish my story?" Sam asked,  
"NO!" All the Titans yelled at once. Beast Boy picked Pinkfire up (who's eyes were wide in either shock or horror, no one could really tell), and moved her away from Sam.  
"Ok, who agrees that Sam isn't allowed near Pinkfire anymore?" Robin asked, all the Titans raised their hands.  
"Good. Sam, you're not allowed near Pinkfire anymore." Robin told Sam.  
"Why not? You told me to spend time with her, and I did; now you won't let me finish my story." Sam said, with a somewhat satanic smile on her face.  
"I don't care, you're not allowed near her." Robin repeated,  
"Alright then, suit yourself." She replied, and turned her music back on.

"Cousin Pinkfire, are you alright?" Starfire asked her little cousin,  
"Are you traumatized in any way from the telling of the horrific story?" She asked,  
"No, I am perfectly alright, and I found that story quite interesting, please, does anyone know how it ends?" Pinkfire asked. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.  
'Wow, maybe she's not so bad after all, if she liked the story.' Sam thought.  
"Ahh, no I don't think anyone knows how it ends." Raven told the little girl, who suddenly scared everyone a little bit.  
"Oh well." Pinkfire shrugged, and then started to skip around the tower again.  
'Or maybe not, I still don't see how anyone can have that much energy.' Sam thought again.

Around three hours later, Pinkfire's energy had just about run out, and when she asked for her favourite food (Gorkozen pie), she was devastated to find that the Titans didn't have any. So for the last five minutes, she had been crying unstoppably.  
"Dude, make it stop!" Beast Boy yelled,  
"Yeah man, where's her off switch?" Cyborg asked.  
"I am sorry friends, but young Tamaran's, when told that they cannot have their favourite dish, do cry, and there is no way to stop them until they are given the food, or their voice runs out." Starfire explained.  
"Great, we've got a hungry alien, who seems to have a limitless supply of vocal chords." Raven said.

Ten minutes later, Sam couldn't block out the noise anymore, no matter how loud her music is.  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled, when that didn't work, she said exasperatedly to Cyborg;  
"Give her to me."  
"Uhh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Cyborg asked, holding Pinkfire away from Sam.  
"Well if you want her to keep crying, no. But if you want her to stop like I do, then yes." Sam replied irritated. Cyborg looked from Sam, to the little girl, to the other Titans, to Sam again, and then reluctantly handed Pinkfire over to Sam, who held the little girl for a minute, and whispered something in her ear. The girl immediately stopped crying.

"How'd you do that!" Cyborg asked,  
"A little trick I know." Sam replied, and started tickling Pinkfire, who laughed happily.  
"Well…at least she's not crying anymore. That's good…I think…" Robin said, the Titans were shocked at the sight in front of them, not only had Sam managed to stop Pinkfire from crying in less than a minute, but now she was playing with her like they were best friends, throwing her over her shoulder and chasing her around.  
"Is anyone else scared?" Beast Boy asked, the Titans all nodded their heads in unison,  
"Ok, just so long as I'm not the only one." He added.

"Hey Pinkfire, come with me, I've got something I wanna show you." Sam said, and took Pinkfire's hand. She started to lead her out of the TV room, when Robin called out to her;  
"Where are you taking her?"  
"Up to my room, I want to show her something." Sam replied, raising an eyebrow,  
"Why? Where'd you think I was gonna take her?" She asked,  
"I don't know, but five minutes ago, you were saying that you hate little kids, and now you're playing with her like you've been best friends for years." Robin said,  
"Yeah, well that was before I found out that she could bug you, and that she actually had a pretty loud voice." Sam replied, and then led Pinkfire out of the TV room.

"Why are we going to your room friend Sam?" Pinkfire asked,  
"Because, I wanna show you something." Sam replied,  
"And you don't have to call me friend Sam, just Sam is fine." She added.  
"Ok then…Sam." Pinkfire replied.  
When they got up to Sam's room, Pinkfire sat on her bed, while Sam walked into her wardrobe. A minute later, she walked out holding some clothes.  
"Ok Pinkfire, I'm going to give you a little bit of a make-over." Sam said, laying the clothes out on her bed.  
"What is this 'make-over' you speak of?" Pinkfire asked innocently.  
"A make-over is when you change how you look for a little while, just to see what people think. But with you, I think I might have to add something else in. I'm going to teach you some earth sayings and let you listen to some really good music." Sam told her.  
"Oh that will be wonderful!" Pinkfire cried happily,  
"Yeah, well first things first, you need a new outfit. You look exactly like Starfire, except in a miniature form, so I'm going to give you a new look. What do you think about this top?" Sam asked holding up a black top with off-shoulder sleeves and a red skull and cross bone on it.

"I have never seen such a top. Tell me; is this some form of earth 'fashion'?" Pinkfire asked,  
"Not exactly, it's more like something that people who don't like fashion wear." Sam replied,  
"But do you like it?" She asked again,  
"Yes, it looks quite interesting." Pinkfire answered.  
"Cool, alright now then. What are you gonna wear on the bottom. I know you guys like wearing skirts, but I don't think I actually own any…" Sam said, looking through the pile of clothes,

"AHAH! Here we go!" Sam yelled, pulling out a pair of khaki coloured combat ¾ pants from the bottom of the pile.  
"Do you like them?" She asked,  
"I have never before seen such an item of clothing." Pinkfire replied  
"Whoa, dude what do you wear on your planet?" Sam asked amazed,  
"This is the most common outfit found on my planet, but on special ceremonious occasions, we do have a different outfit." Pinkfire replied.  
"Alright then, well I'm going to get you into some clothes that you probably won't know, but don't worry, you'll look great." Sam said, and proceeded to give Pinkfire a make-over.

An hour later, Sam and Starfire emerged from Sam's room, they made their way back down to the TV room, where the boys were once again playing video games, and Raven and Starfire were meditating by the window.  
"Ok Pinkfire, you stay here until I call you in, got it?" Sam asked,  
"Yep." Pinkfire replied. Walking into the room, Sam cleared her throat, over the noise of the video games though, she wasn't heard, she tried again and when it didn't work, she shrugged her shoulders and yelled;  
"OI!" The room immediately went silent.  
"Thankyou" Sam said before going on,  
"In the past hour, I have given Pinkfire a complete make-over, which I think you will all find quite different to what you're used to from a Tamarian, so without further ado, I give you Pinkfire!" She called, and in came Pinkfire.

She was wearing the skull and cross bone t-shirt with the khaki pants. On the pants were a few chains and a spiked belt. Around her wrists were some black leather straps with designs on them and some black jelly bangles. Around her neck was a red tie that was hanging down loosely. Her hair had been pulled up into a high pony, with some random plaits all through it as well as some dark blue streaks.  
"Yo dudes, sup?" Pinkfire said,  
"Sam, what the hell did you do to her?" Cyborg asked,  
"I gave her a make over and taught her how to speak like someone from earth." Sam replied.  
"Why?" Robin asked  
"Coz I was bored and it's something fun to do. Plus if you don't start out young with these things, you never know what might happen to the kids when they get older." Sam told him.  
"Start young with what exactly?" Raven asked,  
"Being a punk, listening to rock and hardcore, just the usual." Sam replied.  
"What? You're going to turn Star's cousin into a punk?" Cyborg shouted,  
"Not going to, have." Sam corrected him.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Beast boy asked,  
"Easy, I gave her clothes to put on and put her up." Sam replied.  
"No, not that, that!" Beast Boy said, and pointed at Pinkfire who was head banging to music.  
"Oh, I was playing System Of A Down, and she liked the music, so I taught her how to dance to it properly, she's a natural at it." Sam said.  
"Friend Sam, I believe I should thank you for spending time with my cousin; she seems to have enjoyed your company, even if the make-over you gave her is quite……different." Starfire said.  
"No problem, it was fun, and I'm pretty sure she likes it." Sam replied, looking over at the little non-pink thing that had now started to floor punch.

Half an hour later, Starfire came into the TV room where the boys were playing game-station, Raven was reading, and Sam was teaching Pinkfire some more 'earth talk'.  
"Friends, I am sad to say that it is time for cousin Pinkfire to go back to Tamaran." Starfire said.  
"Aww, no fair, why does she only get to stay for the day?" Beast Boy asked  
"My Aunt had plans made for today and was unable to take cousin Pinkfire with her, so she asked if I may be able to watch over her for the day." Starfire explained.  
"Well that sucks; I was just starting to like the little brat." Sam said, standing up.  
"Do not worry, I am sure that cousin Pinkfire will be able to come and stay again some other time." Starfire said.

After all the goodbyes were said, Starfire took Pinkfire back out to the spaceship that she had come in, and sent her home.

"Well, that was an amusing day. Who would've thought that Sam liked little kids?" Beast Boy said,  
"Yeah, guess there's more to her than what there seems." Cyborg replied nonchalantly, more focused on his game than what he had said, but his comment had started Raven thinking;  
'He's right, there is more to Sam than what we know, and I intend to find out what that is.'

* * *

Well, that was Part 20, I hope everyone liked it please review! Oh yes, unless you are a flamer, or are thinking of flaming me, you don't have to read the message below.

A MESSAGE TO ALL FLAMERS/POTENTIAL FLAMERS: **STOP FUCKING FLAMING ME!** No, these flames do not offend or hurt me in any way; they just piss me off because none of you ever have anything original to say in your flames. Ok, I realise you don't like the fact that I'm a goth punk, too bad. And just to let you know, I NEVER said that you had to be goth to be wiccan, and I never said you had to be wiccan to be goth, so I have no idea where the hell you got that idea from. Oh yeah, and to you people who tell me to get a life, I do have a life, and I obviously have more of a life than you, because I don't spend my time sending flames to someone that are all basically the same. One more thing, I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL TAKE DRUGS! So don't ever go and tell me to take drugs, you fuckers don't even know the first thing about me, so don't just straight away assume that coz I'm goth, that I take them. And just to let you know, barely any goths actually take drugs, they might over in America, but here in Australia, close to none do them. So from now on, IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME ME, COME UP WITH AN ORIGINAL FUCKING IDEA!

Ok, now that that's over and done with, on to review replies!

**Robinisawesome:** Yes, it was another Starfire; I think one is enough for anybody. Hope you liked how it went. Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock:** I'm glad you liked the STOP sign thing, same with your friends. Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon:** HAHA, hitting Beast Boy with a stale loaf of bread, funny. Do you mind if I use that? (I'm not sure if I definitely will, but I might, so do you mind?) Well seeing as you love POTC (I do too, Johnny Depp is HOT) I'll put some more of them in just for you. Yay cookies! Thank you! Hmm…what can I give you? I got it! hands you cake. Thanks for the review!

**THEJAYMAN:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

**Ravenfairie:** Yes, having another Starfire is interesting. Thanks for the review!

**Xiaolinlover:** I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks for liking poem!

**Athena-Tonks42:** Yes, I fear for Beast boy too, but I'm debating whether Sam actually finds out that it was Beast Boy who took her song or not, and if she does, if she actually does anything to him. What do you think? Thanks for the review!

**TriggerdFlame** Hope I updated fast enough for you!

**SilverAlchemist1:** Wow, you've got a lot of candy. Thanks! Haha, I'll join in with Tara, runs around house with her. Aww, poor Danny, you're locked in the dog crate, see, this is why you always find a safe place to hide, not one that you can't get out of. One question though, what do you do when you 'kel' someone? Thanks for the review!

Ok, now to my favourite part of each chapter, (other than the story), QUOTES! And this week, I have more from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Barbossa: So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?  
Jack Sparrow: Or you could surrender.

Mullroy: What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?  
Murtogg: Yeah, and no lies.  
Jack Sparrow: Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out.  
Murtogg: I said no lies.  
Mullroy: I think he's telling the truth.  
Murtogg: If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.  
Jack Sparrow: Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.

Jack Sparrow: No. Not good. Stop. Not good. What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the RUM.  
Elizabeth: Yes, the rum is gone.  
Jack Sparrow: Why is the rum gone?  
Elizabeth: One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me; do you really think that there is EVEN the slightest chance that they won't see it?  
Jack Sparrow: But why is the rum gone?

Jack Sparrow: One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going: This girl... how far are you willing to go to save her?  
Will Turner: I'd die for her.  
Jack Sparrow: Oh good. No worries then.

Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please remember to review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	21. Reluctant Titan Part 21: Slade

Hey people, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in around three or four weeks, but my life has been really messed up lately, and unfortunately, it still is, so I don't actually know how long it's going to take me to update again. I'm really sorry, but keep a lookout for my other story; 'Just A Bunch Of One-Shots' and hopefully I'll be able to add some more one-shots in there until my life settles down and I can start writing this fic again.

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time, I still don't own them.

* * *

**Part 21: Slade's Proposition**

About a week later, Sam was up in her room playing her Gibson les Paul 59 Classic guitar and listening to Metallica. When Beast Boy came and knocked on her door,  
"Come in!" She called out, Beast Boy walked into her room, and as the door closed, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and looked at the door. Half of it was covered with pictures of Robin.  
"Nice collage, you got a crush on Robin your trying extremely well to keep hidden or something?" He asked Sam.  
Sam, who had still been playing her guitar, stopped to answer Beast Boy's question.  
"Nope, I absolutely hate Robin." She told him simply, putting her guitar away.  
"Right…" Beast Boy trailed off, he looked at the collage, then back at Sam.  
"Oh that? That's target practice." She said, and formed an ice spear in her hand, then threw it at the pictures; it hit one of the Robin's in the eye.  
"Wow, good aim." Beast Boy said in awe,  
"What are you talking about?" Sam asked,  
"I missed." She said.  
"Well then….where were you aiming?" Beast Boy asked nervously.  
"His heart." She replied

"Anyway, what did you come here for? It obviously wasn't to talk about what I happen to do when I get pissed off at Robin." Sam asked,  
"What? Oh yeah! We're all going to the park, and we want you to come..." Beast Boy told her.  
"And what makes you think I'm going to come to the park with you?" Sam asked,  
"Well Robin figured that since we've been so busy with school (at this Sam snorted, she hadn't actually been to school for a while) and everything, we figured we should get out and have some fun." Beast Boy said,  
"That still doesn't explain why you want me to come." Sam said,  
"Well if you come to the park, you'll be able to throw a football or something like that at the real Robin, not just his pictures." Beast Boy replied.  
'Now there's an idea.' Sam thought,  
"Alright then. I'll be down in a minute. Now if you don't mind, out of my room." Sam said, pushing Beast Boy out and closing the door behind him. She quickly changed into some black tracksuit pants and a plain purple singlet top. She then walked out of her room and down to the TV room where all the Titans were waiting for her.

"Ok then, this is gonna be fun!" Cyborg said, holding up a bag with a ball for just about every game imaginable in it.  
"How long are we gonna be at the park for?" Sam asked, eyeing the bag,  
"I thought it was only for an hour, but from the looks of it, Cyborg has decided we're going for a few days." Raven replied.  
"I can see." Sam said.  
"Come on people! Let's get going!" Cyborg yelled, and they all filed out and into the T-car with Sam riding behind them on her bike.

* * *

At the park everyone was playing a game of soccer, the teams were Beast Boy and Cyborg versus Robin and Starfire with Raven referring. Frost decided to sit it out to make the teams even and also because she hated football.

She was sitting away from the game, under a tree and writing a song. She had been sitting there for around half an hour when suddenly the shadows around her seemed to grow and get darker. Noticing the sudden change in light, Frost looked up, and saw that the Titans seemed to be farther away than they had been when she sat down.  
'Well…at least, I think they are.' She thought.

"Hello there Frost." A voice said behind her, Frost whirled around, attempting to see who had spoken.  
"Who's there?" She called  
"Why Sam, I'm hurt, I really thought that you would know who I am. Robin seems to be my biggest fan; I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me yet." The person said Frost still couldn't see them though.  
"Oh, so you're the infamous Slade are you?" Frost asked realising who it was  
"Yes I am." Slade replied and stepped out from behind a tree.

"So Slade, what is it you want?" Frost asked, facing him.  
"I'm here to offer you a proposition." He said,  
"Isn't Robin the one you usually go to with your propositions as he's the only one who cares what you have to say?" Frost asked  
"Yes, but you see I can't take this proposition to Robin, as it only applies to you…Sam." Slade replied.  
"What? How the hell do you know my name?" Frost asked angrily  
"I know a lot about you Sam. And that includes your past as well." Slade told Frost, she could sense the smirk in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Frost asked defiantly, she wasn't going to be scared by this idiot, he may haunt Robin's every waking moment as well as his nightmares, but she wouldn't let him get to her.  
"Like how everyone you've ever loved and trusted left you, leaving you like a hollow shell who will never become attached to or trust anyone again." Slade said  
"So what? It's not that big a deal you knowing that." Frost said, not impressed, and turned away from Slade to look at the Titans, and see if they had noticed that he was there, but they were still playing their game as if nothing was going on.  
"I also know what Robin is to you, and he was the last person that you ever trusted, yet he crushed you so that now you hate him. I know what he is to you Samantha, I know that he's your–"  
"Don't say it!" Frost yelled,  
"I know who he is, you obviously do too, so you don't need to say it aloud, you don't have to remind me even more." She said in a low voice.  
"I see you're still touchy on that. But let me ask, does Robin know who you are?" Slade asked in a malicious voice, he knew fully well that Robin didn't know who Frost really was, and he was going to use this to his advantage.

When Frost didn't answer, Slade said;  
"You haven't told him have you? And I'm sure you don't ever plan on telling him either."  
"Shut up Slade, I don't care what you say." Frost said, trying to sound indifferent, but Slade heard the slight break in her voice, and he knew he had her right in the palm of his hand.  
"Oh but I'm sure you'll care about what I have to say to Robin, especially since I'll be telling him who you really are. What do you think he's going to say when he founds out? Do you think he'll be happy to see you again? Do you think he'll like the way you turned out? You two are so different, yet so much the same." Slade said.

"Don't ever say that again. I am _nothing_ like Robin." Frost growled,  
"Oh but you are, You're both scared of anyone knowing who you really are; you're both scared of facing your past, and you're both scared to face each other. Even though Robin doesn't know who you are, he thinks about how you used to be, and he's afraid to face that part of you." Slade told her  
"No Slade, you're wrong about that. I'm not afraid to face my past. And I'm not afraid to face Robin. I hate Robin, and I won't face him, it has nothing to do with fear." Frost replied.  
"Really? Well then, how about I go and tell Robin exactly who you are?" Slade asked, and made a move to start walking out to the Titans.  
"NO!" Frost yelled,  
"Don't tell him…please. I'll do what you want, just don't tell him." She said defeated.

"There, see I knew you would see things my way. Now, what I want you to do is to come and work for me." Slade told her.  
"Work for you? What would that include doing?" Frost asked  
"Going on missions to steal technology for my machines, and other devices, and ultimately killing the Teen Titans." Slade told her.  
"No that's the one thing you've said today that I actually like." Frost replied.

"Good, come now Samantha, I have many things to show you." Slade said, beginning to turn away,  
"Who said I was coming straight away?" Frost asked  
"Why wouldn't you?" Slade asked,  
"Wouldn't it be just a little weird if I suddenly just up and left the Titans?"  
"I'm sure they'd expect it of you." Slade replied a little testily.  
"Yea, they might expect it of me, but even if I did just up and leave, they'd find it a bit weird. Give me two weeks and I'll come work for you." Frost told him.  
"What do you need two weeks for?" Slade asked  
"Easy, if I'm leaving the Titans, I wanna have some fun, and anyway, there's a party on in two weeks that I can get the Titans to go to, and while they're at the party, I can leave without being noticed." Frost explained.

"I hope so. Take this. I'll contact you when I need you." Slade said, throwing something at Frost who caught it and looked down at it, it was a little black and silver 'S'. Frost looked up to ask Slade what it was, but he was gone, she looked around, and saw that she was back near the Titans again.

'I have two weeks left of being a Titan. Well then, I'm gonna have some fun." Frost thought smirking.

* * *

And that was Part 21, I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again, I'm extremely sorry for the delay, and I'm even sorrier that I probably won't be updating again for a while. But don't blame me, blame it on this damn thing called life, it's always getting in the way!

And now to my wonderful reviewers! Which reminds me, thank you all so much for your support from last chapter (I know, it was a while ago) when I was getting pissed off with the flames.

**Blackwingedangel70** I'm glad you think Sam is cool. I was hoping people would like her. Ahh yes the story, ok, I'm just going to finish it off as if I was really telling you it (makes it easier for me, and gives it a better effect, maybe you should go read the story and then read the end…) Well anyways, the girl raised up the two nails and said _'You wouldn't leave me alone, you wouldn't let me rest in peace, and now I'll never let you rest.'_ And with that, she put the two nails in the woman's eyes, and put a third one in her heart.  
Now every time you go past that house you here _grab, grab, scrape. 'Help me!'_  
Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!

**Xiaolinlover** Hey, glad you liked the last chapter, hope you liked this one as well!  
Thanks for the review!

**Fjord Cannon** Thanks for the support and...uhh…hitting the flamers over the head, I really appreciate it…I think. I agree, they are morons and assholes, and I still don't see why they waited around I dunno, 10 chapters before they started flaming. Woohoo! More cookies! Ok, you get muffins. Yay, I think I will use the stale loaf of bread idea. I just need to work out where…  
Thanks for the review!

**Robinisawesome** I'm glad you liked the chapter. In what way does Pinkfire remind you of your cousin? The hyper part or the punk part? Thanks for the review!

**Fuzzytoesocks** Yes, a punk named Pinkfire. I'm more worried about what her mother's going to think than her friends though. I'm glad you think my story is cool. Thanks. Thanks for the review!

**Terra Rock** Yes, I updated! And you're probably really pissed off at me for not updating again until now. I do the same thing with just scanning through fics, I was away for a week once, I came back, and no one had updated, and I was like "what the hell?" Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

**SilverAlchemist1** I agree with you on the little kids, I really don't like them that much, they have way too much energy sometimes, and I have no idea where they get it all from. I like the 'kel' idea, it's quite funny. Haha, I see Danny is still in the dog crate, poor him…not! Ok, that's two people I know who have dogs called Sam, and I'm pretty sire one of them named their dog Sam coz of me…  
And Danny, it is actually quite funny.  
Oh yeah, one of my other reviewers wanted to know, Tara, is Danny your imaginary friend or something?

**THEJAYMAN** I'm glad it's original; I was hoping I wasn't copying anyone else. No I don't think Star's aunt will be very happy bout the make-over either. I hate those scary perfectionists. I'm not perfect, nowhere near it. And I don't want to be perfect either. Thanks for the review!

**Chris/TriggerdFlame:** I'm glad you liked it. I read your story, and told you what you need to fix in the review, but your story is really good, and I hope you keep it going. Thanks for the review!

**Athena-Tonks42** Glad you liked the chapter. Ok, she shall find out at some point that it was BB who took the song. If you can think of anything that she can do to him coz of it, I'd greatly appreciate it! I love the quotes too. Thanks for the review!

**cheerful-angel57** Yes, Sam has a Disney CD, I had to put it in, I love Disney and I figured it'd be funny to have Sam own one. Yes, I can't wait for the Greenday MCR concert! Yep, the song stealing is going to cause HEAPS of trouble, just need to work out what trouble that is. Any ideas? Yeah, I didn't know the guard's names either. I just found them on the net. How'd you go in your tests? Mine are coming up in a few weeks, damn things. School is driving me nuts too.

**ShockTreatment** Cool, glad you can review, couldn't you do it anonymously before you got an account name? I was able to. If there's anything that needs work, please let me know what, coz I want this story to be really good, and all help is appreciated. I'm happy Sam makes you laugh, I was hoping I'd be able to make people laugh. You have those damn voices too? Welcome to the club! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Aquagirl123:** I went to first person at the end of chapter two? Oops, wasn't supposed to do that, I'll have to fix it up, thanks! I'm glad you thinks it's decently written. Yeah, a lot of people seem to hate my story, and I agree, Sam did seem like the perfect character at first, but I'm trying to change that, and at some point I'm going to go back to the first chapters and make Sam less perfect. I'm doing that, Sam's going to have two main powers, but she uses them separately, but at some point, she's going to stop using all her powers except one, and then use the others rarely. I'm glad you liked the rest of the story though. No, I don't have IM, but I do have MSN. I wouldn't mind talking to you either. Thanks for the review!

**Xerxes93** Well I'm glad someone agrees with me. How's your friend going with the Wiccan training? Morbid, I've heard of that, but never really heard of anyone who is morbid, what's that like? I've never seen Danny Phantom, so I have no idea who Sam is, but I'm glad I wasn't talking about her if she sucks. Thanks for the review!

**VampireFaerie** Hey, yeah, I know that my character's kind of a cliché, but I'm trying to change that, and at some point I'm going to go back and change a few things to make it less of a cliché. Hehe, I love Aqualad too, he's the best! You know I actually don't know who Danny is, but I have asked, and hopefully I'll find out soon. Let me know when you get your fanfic up, I'd love to read it. Yay! Someone else who loves Disturbed! I agree with the flamer idea, now if I could only find out who the hell they were...(damn flamers are too scared to have a signed review/flame). Wow, you're addicted to my fic? Cool! I think I will be going on forever with this thing, I've got around five future chapters written up already, it's just the chapters in between that I'm having trouble with, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to here them! Yes, Hooray for Aqualad! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

And that's that. Ok, I really can't be bothered to write up quotes from one of my fave movies today, so I'm just going to put some of my fave TT quotes here since they're already written and saved. Enjoy!

Raven: Evil beware; we have waffles...

Robin: We've gotta get him before he hurts himself, or someone else.  
Raven: Or an innocent street sign

Kitten: Would it kill you to smile!  
Robin: Maybe

Cyborg: You're the nasty egg people that stole all my waffles! ;;

Robin: Is all this gonna help us fight crime?  
Cyborg: Uhh... yeah;  
Starfire: And for what purpose is this crime fighting device?

Cyborg: We got a Beast Boy piñata. You know you wanna smash it

Cyborg: Hey! I know where we are. We're in the place where I didn't know where we were before.  
-Nevermore

Dr. Light: No one can defeat Dr. Light!  
_(Raven appears behind him, black swirling around her like tendrils)  
_Raven: Remember me?  
Dr. Light: _(is mortified)_ I'd like to go to jail now please.  
-Birthmark

_Johnny Rancid has turned the world dark)_  
Raven: _(in awe)_ Cool. Uh, I mean oops.  
-Fractured

"I'd really rather just stay here and drown." -Raven, Wavelength

I so have a brain! I just don't... use it as much Beastboy, Mad Mod

Alright, you all know the drill, REVIEW!


	22. Reluctant Titan Part 22: Punishment

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but my life has finally settled down, and school holidays have started so I'll have more time to write. I also have more ides now, so I should be able to go back to having at least one update a week. Hope you enjoy Part 22!

**Disclaimer**: Even after all this time, I still don't own them, but I do own Sam.

**

* * *

**

Part 22: Punishment

"Oi Frost, pass me that footy would you?" Cyborg called to Frost. Robin had finally decided to call it quits and go home from the park, but not before he had tried to beat Cyborg in every game that they had brought, so by the time they were packing up, it was quite late. Frost walked over to the ball and picked it up. She was about to throw it to Cyborg, when she noticed that Robin was standing right next to him, and if she threw it just a little off course, she could hit Robin and make it seem like an accident.  
'What the heck? It's why I came here in the first place.' She thought and pelted the ball at Robin's head, unfortunately though, he turned around to face the ball just as it was about to hit him, so he had no way of blocking it. The footy made contact with Robin's face, and there was a sickening 'CRACK' sound, followed by a scream of pain.

"Friend Robin are you ok?" Starfire asked, rushing over to Robin, who had his hand over his nose,  
"I don't think so Star." Robin said, but it came out as "I dobe dink do Dar."  
"Whoa, man, let me see that." Cyborg said walking over to Robin and moving his hand away, blood was pouring out of Robin's nose, and it looked kind of squashed.  
"Rob, I think your nose is broken." Cyborg told him, before pulling some tissues out of a compartment in his arm.  
"Here, hold these up to your nose to try and stop the bleeding." He said, handing the tissues to Robin who took them gratefully.  
Raven healed Robin's nose so that it was no longer broken, but it still looked a bit squashed and crooked.

While all this was happening, Frost was still standing back where she was when she had thrown the ball.  
'Woops, that wasn't meant to happen.' She thought, and then burst out laughing. Once Raven had fixed Robin's nose, the Titans all turned to glare at Frost who stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry about that Bird Boy." She said shaking with laughter,  
"Get I'm not that great of an aim." She added.  
"Frost, you and I both know that you threw that ball at me on purpose. Don't even try and deny it." Robin said in an angrily calm voice.  
"No I didn't! I did NOT mean to hit and break your nose!" Frost yelled indignantly  
"That was a bonus." She said under her breath.  
"Yeah right. Do you seriously expect me to believe that if you had the chance to throw something at me, you wouldn't?" Robin asked.  
"Well…maybe not that part. But I _do_ seriously expect you to believe me when I say that I didn't mean to break your nose." Frost replied.

"Yeah right, Frost. Look, just forget about it ok? But when we get back to the Tower, you are gonna be punished for doing that." Robin said, and started walking over to his R–Cycle. Frost just stood there in shock and anger.  
"I didn't even fucking do it on purpose!" She yelled after him,  
"But I'm starting to wish I had." She added. She was about to walk over to her bike, when the clouds broke, and rain came pouring down in torrents.  
"Perfect, just perfect!" Frost yelled,  
"Not only am I being punished for something I did by accident, I now have to ride home in the rain…not that I don't like that rain, but still." She said, still seething, and when the rain hit her, steam started to emit from her body.

"Alright, everyone in the T–Car!" Cyborg yelled; everyone climbed in except for Robin and Frost.  
"And that includes you two." He said, turning to Robin and Frost, who were about to get on their bikes.  
"What are you talking about?" They asked in unison  
"There ain't no way you two are driving home when it's raining cats and dogs like this." Cyborg told them.  
"Cyborg, I can handle it, I've driven my bike in worse." Frost said,  
"Yeah Cy, I mean, I've had a harder time driving when it's dry and chasing a criminal, I think I can manage this." Robin replied.  
"I said no, and anyway, there's gonna be heaps of traffic, you two will catch pneumonia, and we really don't need that." Cyborg said.  
"You're just worried that we're gonna try and kill each other or something aren't you?" Frost asked knowingly.  
"Well…yes. I know both of you have hot heads, and with none of us around, I wouldn't put it past the both of you to try and harm each other if you're left alone together." Cyborg said, giving in to the real reason why he wouldn't let them ride their bikes home.

"Fine, I'll get in." Robin gave in.  
"Thank you." Cyborg said to Robin, then turned to Frost who stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a look that said 'There's absolutely no way I'm getting in that car unless I'm am physically forced to.'  
"Come on Frost, get in the car." Cyborg said  
"No, I can ride my bike home." She replied,  
"No you can't, now get in the car before I make you." He told her.  
"I'm not getting in, and nothing you say or do will make me." She said defiantly.  
"Alright then, you asked for it." Cyborg replied, and picked her up. He then dropped her into the seat next to the driver's and put a seatbelt around her.

"What the hell!" She shouted angrily, and tried to undo the seatbelt. When it wouldn't undo, she stopped struggling, and turned to Cyborg with an evil look on her face.  
"Why can't I undo this thing?" She asked coldly.  
"That would probably be because I've made this into a seatbelt that no one can undo except me." Cyborg replied proudly.  
"If you want to live to see tomorrow, or the end of today, you'll get me out of this thing now." Frost told him in a serious voice.  
"No, I told you, you're not riding home, and if this is the only way to stop you, then it's the only way to stop you, and I'm not letting you out till we get back to the tower." Cyborg told her in a voice much the same as Frost's.  
"I hate you so much." Frost said.

Suddenly her bike shimmered and disappeared.  
"What the hell?" Beast Boy asked in shock.  
"What? Do you really think I was gonna leave my bike here in the rain?" Frost asked,  
"Where'd it go though?" Robin asked,  
"I teleported it back to the Tower's garage." She replied.  
"Can you teleport mine back then?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah right, give me one good reason why I should." Frost told him sarcastically.  
"Because I'm your leader, and you broke my nose, so doing that could redeem you." Robin said.  
"Hmm, nah, not good enough, for all I know, I could accidentally scratch it and then of course you'd blame me for that saying that once again I did it on purpose, so I'm not gonna risk it." Frost replied, with a sarcastic smile still on her face. Robin, now seething, turned to Raven and asked her to teleport his bike back, which she did straight away.  
"Alright, everyone happy now?" Cyborg asked,  
"Are we allowed to go home now?" He added; everyone nodded.  
"Good, let's go then." He said and put his foot down on the accelerator, speeding off into the city streets.

Unfortunately though, because it had started out as such a nice day, most of the city had been out, and once the rain had started, they all decided to go home, making the streets filled with traffic.  
"Just great, I hope you two are happy now. If we hadn't spent so long bickering about how you were going to get back home, we would've beaten the traffic!" Cyborg yelled.  
"It's not my fault you wouldn't let me just ride home." Frost grumbled angrily, she was still pissed off at not being able to undo the seat belt, and had found that it also blocked her powers, as she was unable to teleport out of it, or freeze it off.  
"What was that?" Cyborg asked  
"Nothing." She replied louder.  
"Good." Cyborg said, and then turned back to the slowly moving traffic. Frost glared at him, and then turned her attention to outside the window, watching as the rain droplets hit the window. Frost blocked out everything around her, Cyrborg's yelling at the traffic, Beast Boy's measly attempts at telling jokes, Raven's sarcastic replies to Beast Boy's jokes, and Robin and Starfire talking about things that Frost really didn't want to hear. All that was around her, she blocked out, so that all she saw were those raindrops, and slowly, her eyelids began to droop, until they closed, and Frost slept silently, dreaming of the deal she had made with Slade only a couple of hours before.

**

* * *

**

**(Robin's POV)**

When the Titans finally got back to the Tower after at least an hour of slowly moving through the seemingly endless traffic, some of them weren't in the best of moods, namely Cyborg and Robin.  
"Next time I say get in the car, I mean GET IN THE CAR!" Cyborg yelled at Robin,  
"Hey! Don't start yelling at me, I got in, Frost was the one that wouldn't get in!" Robin yelled back.  
"So tell her off before having a go at me." He added.  
"Well I would, if it weren't for the fact that Frost is asleep at the moment." Cyborg replied. At this, everyone turned to look at the car, where Frost was still resting her head against the glass in what looked like a peaceful sleep.

"So then just wake her up." Robin coldly told Cyborg.  
"You're kidding right?" Cyborg asked  
"No, I'm dead serious; you want someone to yell at, yell at her." Robin replied in that same cold voice.  
"Dude, do you not remember what happened last time someone made her mad?" Beast Boy asked, remembering being chased by the stop sign with a pained expression on his face.  
"I doubt very much that she'll try that again." Robin said.  
"And what makes you so sure of that Robin? You barely know her, and yet you're acting like you've known her all your life." Raven said.  
"I realise that I don't know her Raven, but when she chased BB, she had her friends with her, and they would back her up if we'd done anything, but now she doesn't have them around, and there's five of us, and only one of her, so unless she's a complete idiot, she'll know not to try anything." Robin told her.

"Alright man, but it's your funeral." Cyborg said, and undid Frost's seatbelt. All the Titans (excluding Robin) hid in the garage, waiting to see what would happen. Robin walked over to the car and opened the door on Frost's side. He then pulled her out of the seat and amazingly enough, placed her gently on the ground, before running faster than lightning into the garage, pausing for only two seconds too quickly yell;  
"Everyone upstairs, NOW!" Not needing anymore encouragement, the Titans ran, and were up in the TV room within seconds.

**(Sam's POV)**

Sam woke up suddenly to find herself soaking wet, and being pummeled by rain.  
'Why doesn't this surprise me?' She thought angrily, and teleported into the tower. Walking into the TV room, she found all the Titans sitting down watching T.V.  
"Alright, who was it?" Sam asked; the Titans turned around to see a very wet, very angry Sam, with water dripping off her in a puddle. To stop themselves from being murdered, they all slowly turned around to the T.V again, to laugh as silently as they could.  
"Someone had better answer me, or you're all going to pay." Sam said in a serious and extremely frightening voice, everyone then pointed at Robin.  
"Geez guys, thanks." Robin said to them,  
"Well we told you not to do it man, but you didn't listen to us." Cyborg replied.  
"So Robin, decided to get payback did you?" Sam asked in that silkily sweet voice, that everyone knew to be afraid of.  
"Yes actually I did." Robin replied, standing up and facing her.

"And now it's time for your punishment." He added.  
"Punishment? What for? You just got me back for accidentally breaking your nose, what else did I do?" Frost asked in shock.  
"It's a build up of all the shit that you've been doing, you don't follow orders, you see fit to just go out and vanish whenever you like, and you constantly put the team in danger." Robin replied.  
"So?" Sam asked, not seeing the big dilemma, after all, there were five Titans, what did her not being around do to them.  
"So, we're sick of it, and I'm going to put a stop to it." Robin said.  
"For the next week, you are not to leave the Tower unless it's for a mission and school. And if you have to leave the Tower for any other reason, then there will be a Titan going with you." Robin explained her punishment, with a happy smirk in his voice.  
"Further more, around the Tower, a Titan will always be with you, except when you use the bathroom or at night, but then there will be cameras in your room making sure that you don't get out." Robin added. Sam could basically see the enjoyment that Robin was feeling at punishing her like this.

'Do not slap Robin, Do not slap Robin' Sam thought over and over again, as she tried to stop herself from slapping Robin. Unfortunately though, she didn't have that much self control, and she ended up slapping him.  
"OW! That hurt!" Robin said, holding his red cheek. Sam still wasn't happy, and slapping him once hadn't done, much to help, so she punched him in the nose, breaking it (again).  
"Oh, now you're asking for it!" Robin said, and lunged at Sam, he tackled her to the ground and attempted to punch her face, and break her nose as well, but Sam had been smart enough (and quick enough) to put up a force-field around her head.  
"Oh, so we're playing dirty now are we?" Robin asked, and pulled out a bird-a-rang, he then continuously hit the force-field until it shattered; he then held it to Sam's throat.

"Well, if you say so." Sam replied, and brought her knee up to Robin's crotch, hitting it as hard as she could (which is extremely hard). Robin fell off her, holding his pants, a very pained expression on his face. Sam stood above him and smirked evilly.  
"Had enough yet Bird Boy? Or do I need to teach you more of a lesson?" She asked.  
"You were trying to teach me something?" Robin asked smirking painfully,  
"That was nothing, but I think it might be time I taught you something." He added, and stood up, getting into a fighting stance. Sam also crouched down, ready to attack him.

"Robin, NO!" Cyborg yelled, trying to hold him back  
"No way! She insulted me, and now I'm going to get her." Robin cried, struggling against Cyborg.  
"Let…me…at…him!" Sam yelled, she was being held back by Beast Boy and Raven, and both were struggling against her.  
"NO!" both yelled at the same time,  
"LET GO!" both Sam and Robin yelled, and then broke free from whoever was holding onto them. Both of them lunged at each other, and started to attack, forgetting all powers and gadgets, they fought hand-to-hand, wrestling, punching and kicking each other, but never feeling any pain from being hit.

"Should we not try and stop our friends from participating in the bashing of the up of each other?" Starfire asked, looking scared as she watched her friends trying to kill each other (Sam had Robin in a head lock, and Robin was attempting to kick her, while get her arms off from around his neck).  
"I wish we could Star, but at the moment, I don't think it's a very good idea to interrupt them, and even if we did, I doubt very much that we would be able to pull them apart." Cyborg replied, watching in shocked fascination.

"Twenty bucks says Sam wins." Beast Boy said after a few minutes of watching the fight.  
"I dunno know, I think Robin has the upper hand here, I mean after all, he's been trained to fight like this nearly all his life, and I doubt Sam has had any training." Cyborg replied.  
"Dude, she knows street fighting, I think that matches proper fighting. I'm telling ya, she'll win." Beast Boy said,  
"Alright little man, you're on, Robin wins, you owe me twenty, and have to name me undefeated champion of the game station." Cyborg said,  
"Ok, and if Sam wins, I get twenty, and you have to eat nothing but tofu for a week." Beast Boy added.  
"Deal." Cyborg replied, and they shook hands.

"I don't believe it, you two are betting on who's going to win a fight that we should be trying to stop?" Raven asked in disgust.  
"Yeah." Cyborg and Beast boy replied together.  
"And it's not like we can stop it." Beast Boy added,  
"Exactly, if we try and interrupt them now, I think we might be killed." Cyborg put in.  
"Fine, but I still don't think that you should be betting about it." Raven said  
"You're just jealous that you didn't get in on it." Beast Boy told her.  
"No I'm not. I think betting is stupid and a waste of time and money. Besides, they're both as strong as each other, neither of them will win or lose, they'll just keep fighting till they can't anymore." Raven replied logically.

By this time Sam and Robin had destroyed most of the T.V room without noticing. Right now Sam was lying on the ground, and Robin was above her, trying to land a punch on her face, but she always moved her head away at the last second. After a few minutes of this, Sam grew bored, and flipped Robin over backwards, so the he was now lying on his back, standing up, and looking over him, Sam leered;  
"Had enough little birdie, or do you wanna keep playing?"  
"Oh don't worry, I'll keep playing. You haven't even managed to make me break a sweat." Robin replied, and jumped back up onto his feet. He was about to throw another punch at Sam, when suddenly, someone yelled out  
"STOP!" Both Sam and Robin turned to Raven, who had yelled.

"Thank you. Now then, if you wish to continue on with this stupid fight, then fine, but do it OUTSIDE so that you won't destroy anything else." Raven said to them in her monotone voice. At hearing this, Sam and Robin finally looked around the room and saw all the damage they had caused, the lounge was turned upside down, the stereo was smoking, and obviously broken, the T.V had a large crack through the screen and there was fluff everywhere from the pillows that had been torn apart.  
"Holy shit. We did all that?" Sam asked looking around, an impressed look on her face.  
"Yes you did. You may find it funny, but we don't. And I don't think that you'll find it funny for much longer seeing as you and Robin are both going to be the one's cleaning it all up." Raven told them in a voice that said 'Do it or you'll get something worse.' Before she, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin and Sam had finally finished cleaning the T.V room, in that time they had not acknowledged the other's existence.  
"Remember your punishment. It starts tomorrow morning." Robin said to Sam as they made their way to their rooms.  
"What ever." Was the only reply he received before Sam walked into her room.

* * *

And there you have it, part 22. I have Part 23 written, I just need to change a couple of things, and then I'llput it up, and I my have Part 24 as well. So yes, I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long to update, and hopefully 3 updates in one day can kinda pay up for it.

Please review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	23. Reluctant Titan Part 23:Getting A Tattoo

Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I haven't been able to get to the computer long enough. Happy New Years everyone! and Merry (belated) Christmas! Hope you all had fun on both days, and have a great 2006.

**Disclaimer:** It's the new year, and I'm still no closer to owning them now than I was last year, but Sam is mine...at least I own something, coz I sure as hell don't own my own mind or sanity.

And now, I give you Part 23!

**

* * *

**

**Part 23: Getting A Tattoo**

Sam and Beast Boy were sitting on the lounge in the T.V room, Beast Boy had been voted in to be the first 'guardian' of Sam while she was on her punishment. No one else was around, Cyborg was working on his 'baby', Starfire was at the 'mall of shopping', Raven was off somewhere meditating and Robin was training. Robin was mainly gone because none of the Titans would allow him or Sam to be in the same room together. Sam was sitting on her beanbag drawing in her sketchbook and Beast Boy was on the game station. After five games (and having lost every one), he went over to Sam.  
"What are you drawing?" He asked  
"My tattoo." She replied in a bored voice, she was extremely pissed off that Robin had actually gone through with this stupid punishment.  
"You have a tattoo?" He asked in amazement  
"Not yet, I'm getting as soon as I work out what I want." She replied.  
"Problem is I can't decide what that is exactly." She added.

"Well you've got like two years or something before you have to decide, I mean you have to be eighteen to get a tattoo." Beast Boy replied  
"Actually Beast Boy, I'm getting mine sometime this week," Sam said  
"What? But you can't, that's illegal!" Beast Boy exclaimed  
"No, if you have a parent's consent then you can." Sam explained  
"But, you don't have a parents consent, I mean, like there's no adults around here, so how are you gonna get consent?" He asked shocked  
"Who said I was getting consent? I just said that it's not illegal if you have consent, but I don't have to get that, I know the tattoo artist at the place down town that people are always talking about and he said he'd give me a free tattoo if I wanted one." Sam told him

"Oh, ok, so how are you gonna go get one this week?" Beast Boy asked, still shocked  
"I'm going to go to the tattoo parlour and get it done." Sam replied looking at him as if he was an idiot.  
"But Robin said that you can't leave the Tower. If you do go, Robin will kill you." He said, looking frightened.  
"No, he said that I can't leave the tower without another Titan, but since you're here, you could always come and get one too. Sam replied  
"Me? Get a tattoo? That sounds cool, what do you think I should get?" Beast Boy answered in disbelief that Sam would ask him to do anything with her.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe something that is close to you, like your favourite animal or something." Sam told him  
"Ok, now I just have to work out what my favourite animal is," He said laughing  
"I turn into so many; I'm not sure what one it is."  
"Ok, well, what one do you turn into the most?" Sam asked him  
"A kitten, but that's only coz it makes it easier for me to get you guys to do stuff for me or to get me out of trouble." He answered  
"Ok, well unless you _really_ wanna get a tattoo of a kitten, I don't think that that will work. What about a dragon?" Sam offered  
"Hey yeah, all right I'll get a dragon!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.  
"Alright, and I think I just drew the tattoo I wanna get." Sam replied, adding a couple more lines to the picture she'd been drawing while this conversation was going on.  
"Let's go get them now, Dan won't mind" She added  
"Ok, let's go!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping up and punching his fist in the air.  
"Just one question…who's Dan?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, he's the tattoo artist." Sam replied.

They started to walk to the door, but just as they were about to step out of the common room, Robin stepped in front of the door, blocking their way.  
"Robin, move." Sam said icily  
"Give me one good reason why I should." He replied, just as coldly  
"Because I have somewhere that I need to go, and you're stopping me from getting out the door." Sam said, in a some-what calm voice.  
"Yes well you see I'm not going to go and let you break the law by getting a tattoo." Robin told her.  
"You were listening to our conversation!" She asked in an livid voice  
"You have a problem with that?" Robin replied  
"Yes I do actually; I think it's rude and you have no right to do it." She stated plainly.  
"Well I'm so sorry, but there is absolutely no way in hell I am letting you out of this house so that you can go and get a tattoo, your 16! It's illegal!" Robin yelled, he's arms waving up and down in the air  
"And your point is…?" Sam asked indifferently.  
"My point is, that you're a Teen Titan, and you can't just go around breaking the law, and plus, tattoos look horrible, it's bad enough that you have your belly button pierced, but there is no way that anyone on my team is getting a tattoo before they're eighteen, and even then I'll still be hesitant to actually let you go and get it." Robin replied, still waving his arms around and looking like an idiot.  
"You can't control me Robin, as much as you want to, you never will and you can't stop me from doing what I want either!" Sam yelled back. With that, she pushed past Robin, nearly knocking him over and ran down to the garage, when she got there, Sam hopped on her bike and sped out, ignoring Cyborg's shouts of him asking her where the hell she was going in such a hurry.

Half an hour later, Sam arrived at the best and most well-known tattoo parlour in the city, anyone who wanted a quality tattoo knew to come here because you always got your moneys worth and Dan (the tattoo artist) was one of the best around, he made a work of art out of each tattoo.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Sam asked as she stepped through the door, into the front of the shop, it was really cool and Dan had decorated it well, the walls were painted a deep blue and had frames of all the different designs he did covering them. The lights were dim, giving the room an eerie feel, Sam loved it. Dan came out of the back room then; he was a tall guy with muscles, long brown hair that he tied up in a pony tail and mad tattoos up and down his arms.

"Hey Dan, sup?" Sam asked, walking up to the counter  
"I'm cool, what about you? I heard you're now on the good side of the law, joined the Teen Titans or something?" He replied  
"Unfortunately, it was either that or go to gaol for a double sentence." She told him.  
"Harsh" He said  
"You're telling me." She replied  
"So anyway, what can I do for you? Another piercing? I'm not exactly sure where I can give you one though; you've got five in your ears and your belly, hey, what about your eyebrow? I think that'd suit you pretty well." Dan said, nodding his head at the idea.

"Actually, I was wandering if you were still willing to give me that tattoo that offered a while ago?" Sam asked  
"Yeah sure! I didn't think you'd want it anymore now that you're a super hero and all, or you'd be waiting till you're eighteen." He answered  
"Hey, just coz I'm on a goody-two-shoe team doesn't mean that I'm one!" She told him, offended  
"That's good to know, I thought we might have lost you to the light side for a while there." He said laughing  
"Believe me, it takes more than five people almost driving me crazy with all of their 'save the city and be heroes' shit to bring me into the light side." She replied.

"Good to know, so what kind of tattoo would you like and where?" He asked becoming serious.  
"It's going on my back, just under my right shoulder blade, and I want this design I drew." Sam told him, holding out her picture.  
"All right, come in back and we'll get started." Dan instructed. Sam followed him through the black, ripped curtain to out back. This room was really different to out the front, for one, it was white and there were bright lights. All around the room were cabinets and in the middle of the room, was a chair (like the ones at the dentist that go up and down when you press a button), next to that was a small table with all the things you needed for tattoos on it on top of that sterile paper (that hospitals have), Dan kept everything really clean and sterile so that he wouldn't wreck the tattoos or anything. Sam sat down on the chair and watched as he filled the needle with black ink. Once that was done, he told her to lie on her stomach and try not to move too much.

An hour later, Sam walked back into the front room, pulling her jacket on over the white patch that Dan had stuck over the tattoo so that it wouldn't get infected while it dried.  
"Well, how was that, much pain?" He asked laughing  
"No, not much, just enough to make me scream when you first started." Sam replied laughing as well  
"So, how much do I owe you for it?" She asked  
"Nothing, I offered you that tattoo, so it's free, you're a good friend Sam, and you've gotten everything else off me for free." He replied  
"Oh yeah, remember to come back in a week and I'll take the patch off and make sure that it's all good." He added  
"K, thanks. I'll come and get my eye brow pierced at some point to, that'd look cool." She told him and left.

Sam hopped on her bike and drove back to Titans tower,  
'Good thing I can hide this,' She thought  
'Well, at least until I can take this patch off, then I'll show Robin, he can't control me, he might've been able to before, but he never will again, he lost too much of my trust.'

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sam was at the tattoo parlor, Raven and Beast Boy had been doing some investigating of Sam.  
"Raven, I really don't think this is a good idea." Beast Boy said to Raven nervously, as they stood outside Sam's room.  
"Stop being such a baby. Anyway, Sam's not here, and if she really did go to get a tattoo, then she should be gone for at least an hour, so we have plenty of time to find out some things about her." Raven said in her usual monotone, but some exasperation had leaked into her voice.  
"But why do we have to find out anything about her? Why can't she just keep her past private like the rest of us do?" Beast Boy asked, he was going to try anything and everything to get out of going into Sam's room.  
"I don't know, and I agree with you Beast Boy, we shouldn't be doing this, but Robin told us to, and with the mood that he's in at the moment, I don't think it'd be a very good idea to ignore him." Raven replied, and opened Sam's door.

Walking into Sam's room, cowering behind Raven, Beast Boy looked behind at the door, and was amazed to find that the pictures of Robin were gone.  
'Wonder why she took them down.' He thought, and then looked back over to Raven,  
"So…what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" He asked, staying near the door, while Raven moved around them room.  
"Anything that could give us a clue to Sam's past, a photo, a journal, anything like that." Raven replied.  
"Oh, alright." Beast Boy said and walked over to the chest of drawers, opening the top drawer, he found all of Sam's underwear.  
'Well she could hide something in here; I mean they do that in all the movies.' He though with a mischievous grin on his face, he started to search through the draw.

"Beast Boy, what are you looking at?" Raven asked  
"Uhh, just seeing if there's anything in here." He replied, and made to quickly close the draw, but it was enveloped in black energy, keeping it open. Raven walked up next to Beast Boy, and picked up a pair of underwear from the draw.  
"I doubt very much that anyone, let alone Sam would hide anything valuable or secret in her underwear draw." Raven said in a partially disgusted voice.  
"Well she could have, I mean, it's in all the movies!" Beast Boy weakly defended himself.  
"Exactly my point, anyone smart would know that her underwear draw would be the first person anyone looks for something of importance, so she would know _not_ to hide it in there." Raven told his in a deadpan, and shut the draw.  
"Now be useful and look somewhere that really could have something in it." Raven told Beast Boy, and went over to the wardrobe and started looking through her clothes.

Beast Boy made a face behind Raven's back, before walking over to the bed and looking underneath it.  
"Let's see…books, guitars, pink box, CDs. Nup, nothing interesting under here." Beast Boy said, coming back up from underneath the bed, he was about to stand up, when his eyes went wide.  
"Hold it! Pink box? Why the hell would Sam have a pink box?" Beast Boy asked, and dove back under the bed, he came out again with the box in his hands.  
"Hey Raven, I think I may have found something!" He called, Raven turned around, ready with a smart come back, thinking that Beast Boy had found something not even worth looking at, when she saw the box.  
"Beast Boy…where did you get that?" She asked him, Sam was good at blocking her mind from Raven, but one thing that she hadn't been able to block was the pink box. Raven didn't know what was in it, but she did know that it was something important.

"I just found it underneath the bed. What do you think might be in it?" He asked excitedly, and started shaking it like a little kid who had just been given a Birthday present, but wasn't allowed to open it.  
"I don't know, but I do know that you found something." Raven replied taking the box out of his hand, she sat down on the bed, and put the box on her lap; Beast Boy scrambled up off the floor and joined her. Raven gently opened the lid of the box, inside she found the photo album, and placed it on Sam's bed next to her. Next, she took out a blue bow, a picture book, a few other things, and lastly, two pieces of paper that had been folded in half.

Beast Boy had started looking through the photo album, and was grinning widely at the pictures of Sam as a little girl.  
"Hey Raven, look at this! Sam wore pink once!" Beast Boy said, pointing as a picture of Sam in the arms of a tall man, she was looking at the man, with a look of childish love in her eyes.  
"That must have been her father." Raven said.  
"Yeah, she was cute aye?" Beast Boy replied, and continued to look through the photos. Meanwhile, Raven picked up the pieces of paper; she unfolded the first one, and read it. It was a note from Sam's mother. Raven was about to read the second one, when Robin called on the communicator;  
"Raven. Have you and Beast Boy found anything?" Robin asked through the communicator  
"I think we may have found something, but nothing that will give us much information about her past." Raven replied, for some reason she was hesitant to tell Robin about the box.  
"Alright, well you and Beast Boy had better get out of there, she might be back soon. Make sure you put everything back where it should be, Sam can't know that someone was in her room." Robin said and switched the communicator off.

"Why didn't you tell him about what we found?" Asked Beast Boy once Raven had turned off her communicator.  
"I don't know, but I just have a feeling that maybe some things should stay private." Raven replied.  
"And anyway, Robin wanted information on Sam, this doesn't exactly give us any." She added. With that, they put everything away where it had been and left Sam's room. Beast Boy went into the T.V room and challenged Cyborg to a game on the game station, and Raven went to her room to meditate.

* * *

And that was Part 23, Part 24 will be up soon! Now please be nice people and start off the year in a good way, and send me some reviews!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	24. Reluctant Titan Part 24: Sam's MakeOver

Hello all! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier, but as soon as I updated last time, i went to work, and have been since. But seeing as I had surgery a few days ago, I now get a week off, and will hopefully be able to update again.

Anyways, please enjoy Part 24!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. Do own Sam.

**

* * *

**

Part 24: Sam Gets A Make-Over; Starfire Style

When Sam walked in the door, she went straight to her room, she were still pissed off at Robin and wanted to listen to Evanescence to calm herself down a bit. When she got to her room, she couldn't find the CD, and then remembered that she had been listening to it with Raven out in the lounge room. So she walked down the hall to go get it.

When Sam got to the lounge room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing one of their games on the game station. Sam had to walk in front of the TV to get to the stereo, so she decided to be really annoying, and walk slowly so that she would get in the way of their game, and hopefully cause them to lose.

"Yo Sam, move outta the way, I'm just about to beat Grass Stain here and I need to see." Cyborg yelled as Sam walked in front of them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" She asked with a malicious grin on her face.  
"Uh, yeah, so, can you move?" Beast Boyreplied trying to look around her.  
"What do you say?" She asked in a sing-song voice  
"Sam, I'm warning you, move!" Cyborg said, starting to get frustrated.  
"Say the magic word and I will." She replied sweetly (inside she was gagging)  
"PLEASE move Sam." Beast Boy said  
"All right then." She said and stepped out of the way, just as she heard a huge crash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She heard Cyborg yell, he had just lost and now Beast Boy was doing his freaky (and sometimes scary) victory dance.  
"Sam, this is your fault, and now, you're going to have to pay." Cyborg said menacingly  
"And what are you going to do to me?" Sam asked in a bored voice  
"I'm going to strap you to a chair, and dress you in a pink boob tube and mini skirt and then get Star to put on lots of bright pink make-up. Then I'll take a photo and post it on the net where everyone can see it. Then, I will make you play the game station until you get me back up to where I was when you made me lose the game." He told her. Sam had a look of complete horror on her face, wearing pink (let alone the boob tube and mini skirt) would be bad enough, but playing the game station, that was more than she could take.

Sam quickly grabbed her CD and ran. Cyborg immediately started to chase after her, and Beast Boy just laughed.  
/Beast Boy, I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop laughing RIGHT NOW/ Sam told him telepathically, he stopped laughing straight away  
/Now help me/ She screamed in his head.

While she was saying/thinking this, she had run up the hall, and now was at a dead end, she could turn right and go to Starfire's room, or left and go to Robin's.  
'Please be in there Starfire!' She thought and started knocking on her door. Thankfully the door opened and Starfire popped her head out, seeing Sam, she opened her mouth to say something, but Sam just barged into her room and closed the door behind her. A second after the door closed, there was a loud crash (Cyborg forgot to break).  
"Friend Sam, what can I help you with? And why were you running away from friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.  
"I'm running away from Cyborg because he wants to kill me, coz I made him lose a game, and I just needed somewhere to go to get away from him, and your room was closest." Sam replied.

"Oh I see. But friend Sam, why did you not just teleport yourself away?" Starfire asked  
"Good point. I just didn't think of it." Sam replied shrugging.  
"Well it is a good thing that you are now here, as Robin asked me if I would 'guard' you when you came back, seeing as he is not here."  
"Right, well thanks Starfire, but I really just wanna get up to my room, so I'll see you later." Sam replied.  
"But friend, seeing as you are now here, would you not prefer to participate in the earth ritual of a 'make-over'?" Starfire asked hopefully.  
"Uhh, Starfire, make-overs aren't really my thing." Sam told her,  
"Oh, but that is not true, you have obviously just never participated in one, come, and I shall show you what they are like." Starfire said, and before she could protest, Starfire was dragging Sam into the bathroom.  
"First we will start with the make-up. Tell me friend Sam, what colours do you like?" Starfire asked cheerily.  
"Black and dark purple." Sam replied, knowing that there was no way she was going to get out of this; she just hoped that none of the Titans saw her when it was done.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam walked out of Starfire's room in a black skirt that reached to just above her knees and a purple boob tube.  
'If anyone sees me in this and makes a comment about it, I'll kill them.' She thought.  
"Friends, please come and admire friend Sam's new 'make over'!" Starfire called as she dragged Sam into the TV room, thankfully, only Cyborg and Beast Boy were in there.  
'Wait…that's a bad thing.' She thought  
'Could this get any worse?' She asked herself in desperation  
"Whoa Sam, you look HOT!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and much to Sam's dismay and horror, she felt herself blush.  
"Don't get used to it." She growled. Meanwhile, Cyborg was laughing his head off.  
"Girl, how the hell did you get her into those clothes?" He asked Starfire through laughs,  
"Wait, I don't wanna know, I'm just happy I got to see her in them. And now, to preserve the memory forever." He added, and pulled out a camera.  
"Cyborg, if you take even one photo, I swear I will find a way to torture you so badly that you will succumb to nothing but a quivering little thing, always curled up in a ball that is too afraid to even leave his own room." Sam told him with a deadly tone in her voice.

"Sam you wouldn't do that." Cyborg replied,  
"Are you sure?" She asked, still in that deadly tone,  
"99 percentsure" He said, looking a little nervous now.  
"Well then, are you sure you want to risk it?" She asked  
"Now that you mention it, no, not really." He said, and put the camera away.  
"Smart choice" Sam said, and then turned around and stalked off to her room, she wanted to get the make-up off as soon as possible, and burn the clothes.

"How the hell can girls wear these things?" She yelled after she had gotten out of the clothes (which were quite tight to show of her curves).  
"Apparently they're quite fashionable at the moment." A voice said from the door. Sam spun around to see Raven facing her.  
"Well I don't particularly give a shit about fashion, and prefer to stay away from it." Sam told her.  
"Nice to know there's still someone sane in this world." Raven commented  
"Great, I'm glad we had this little chit chat, would you mind leaving now?" Sam asked, in a sarcastic kind voice.  
"Gladly, I just came to tell you that Robin is back from searching for you and wants to see you. Oh, by the way, so we don't have a repeat of yesterday, would you mind going _outside_ to kill each other?" Raven told her.  
"Oh you're so funny." Sam replied sarcastically, pulling up the hood of her hoodie (she had taken to wearing hoodies instead of her cloak lately, as she hated looking like she had copied Raven), and pushed past Raven.

Sam found Robin just inside the door to the tower. He stood with his feet apart and his hands behind his back in a leader pose. Sam stopped a few metres away from him.  
"Wow Bird Boy, where have you been? I heard you were out looking for me, but I've been back for hours, and you know what? I think for once I actually had that damn communicator _with_ me. So how come you weren't back when I was?" Sam asked in fake shock.  
"Oh I don't know, it could have something to do with your communicator telling me YOU WERE ON THE MOON!" Robin yelled.  
'Oh yeah! I forgot about that, I didn't know it really worked.' Sam thought smirking.  
"Care to explain?" He asked in a some-what calmer voice.  
"Nup, I wouldn't have the slightest idea as to why I would be on the moon, maybe your 'great' technology isn't so great and it's stuffing up." She replied  
"You know, I thought that, but then I checked everyone else's communicators, and they're all fine, it's just yours that's playing up, so I'm going to need to take it so that Cyborg can fix it." Robin replied.  
"Fine with me!" Sam said happily and pulled out her communicator.  
"Oh, and while that's being fixed, you're going to have to wear this." Robin said, and clipped a cuff **(A/N: Not a cuff like the police ones, a cuff that Goths, Punks and Hardcore Kids wear)** around her wrist.

Sam looked at it in confusion for a second before looking at Robin,  
"What is this?" She asked,  
"Oh just a little device that I had Cyborg make, it stops you from leaving the island without me letting you." Robin explained to her. Sam scowled at him.  
"Wanna bet?" She replied, and made to walk out the door.  
"I wouldn't try that if I was you." Robin called in a sing-song voice.  
"And why not?" Sam asked in the same voice.  
"Because the minute that you try and leave the island, an alarm goes off, and a fence rises up, if you touch the fence it'll electrocute you. And don't even think about using your powers, because they just put more power into the electricity.  
"You have no idea how much I hate you." Sam said in a small deadly voice.  
"Probably not, but seeing as you're going to be stuck here for the next week, I guess I'm going to find out." Robin replied laughing, and started to walk out of the room.

"You think you're so great don't you Robin." Sam said in a soft voice,  
"What was that?" Robin asked, turning around. Sam faced him, and glared into his eyes,  
"You think you're so great, that you're the best, and that no one can defeat you. But Robin, you're wrong about that, there are many people out there who can defeat you, and you know what? You live with five of them. Four of them just don't realise it. But Robin, I have something to tell you, I know I can beat you, and I can show you any time." She told him, venom dripping from her voice.  
"Is that so?" Robin asked in a disbelieving voice,  
"I'll take you, anytime, anyplace." He added.  
"Is that a challenge?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow,  
"Interpret it as you will." He responded and walked out.  
'Alright, I will.' She thought with a smirk on her face, she then walked out of the room in search of Cyborg.

Five minutes later, Sam was in Cyborg's room, standing next to him looking at the blueprints of the obstacle course.  
"So, why do you wanna see these?" Cyborg asked confused as to why Sam had burst into his room, knowing full well that he would extract his revenge on her as soon as he got a chance.  
"Because, Robin is an egotistical asshole who thinks that no one can defeat him, and I plan on proving him wrong." Sam replied, concentrating on the outlines of the course, figuring out how she was going to pull this off.  
"Right...and why do you need the blueprints for the obstacle course to do this?" Cyborg asked, still confused.  
"Because of this damn thing he's got around my wrist, I can't get off the island, so I'm just gonna have to do it here." She replied.  
"Ok, but you do know that Robin knows this course off-by-heart, so there's no way you're gonna beat him, no matter how many changes you make to it don't you?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yes, I do realise that, but I don't plan on using the obstacle course itself, just the land that it's on, and before you ask, I need the blue prints so that when I change a few things, you can change them back." Sam replied.  
"What changes are you planning on making?" Cyborg asked in alarm.  
"Just a few little ones that are easy to remove, but a essential for my little challenge." She told him, then took the blue prints and walked out of the room.

'This is gonna be good.' Sam thought before walking out to the obstacle course to get everything ready for her challenge.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed Part 24, Part 25 will be up soon, I hope. And it will be full of action, I'm not sure about a fight, but I do know that Sam and Robin will be going head-to-head in a few challenges.

Please review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	25. Reluctant Titan Part 25: First Challenge

Hey guys! Can you believe it? I'm back! I apologise half a million and then some times for the long wait, but I haven't had time to write for more than five to ten minutes a day lately, and that really isn't all that long, but here is part 25, originally it was meant to be longer, but I'm giving you this now, I hope you all can forgive me for not updating in such a long time!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never have, never will. My dreams have been trampled, are you all happy now?

**Part 25: the First Challenge**

"Sam…" Beast Boy began to say,  
"What did you do?" Cyborg finished. It was the morning after Robin had confined Sam to the island that Titans Tower resided on, and Sam had stayed up all night turning the obstacle course into three different challenges.  
"This," Sam said, spreading her arms wide, encompassing her work,  
"Is proof that Robin can be defeated." She said.  
"And you plan to prove this how?" Raven asked sceptically.  
"Simple, I have set up three challenges, Robin will participate in all three, and I will show him that sometimes, someone else can beat him, as I will also be having a part in the fun." Sam explained.

"Do you really think that I'm going to have anything to do with this stupidity?" Robin asked, laughing  
"Well it's either that, or we can all live with the knowledge that you were too afraid to take on a girl who you barely even know because you're obviously scared that she had a chance of beating you." Sam replied in a flat voice. Robin growled before replying;  
"Alright, you're on. Let's get this started."  
"Sorry Blunder Boy, but we can't start _just_ yet." Sam said,  
"Not everyone's here yet." She added before Robin could make a smart-ass comment about her chickening out.  
"What do you mean not everyone's here?" Beast Boy asked.  
"What? You think you guys are gonna be the only judges? You've gotta be kidding me! It'd be a biased judgement because a) Robin is your leader and b) you'd give him higher marks because he's your friend…at least I _think_ you guys are friends…I never actually bothered to find out if you were." She told them.

Before any of the Titans could make a come-back, a girls voice yelled out;  
"Oi, you guys haven't started the fun without us have you!" Bumblebee asked,  
"Yeah right! And let these numbskulls be the only ones here to see it? Come on, you gotta give me some credit." Sam replied, with a look of mock sadness on her face.  
"We do give you credit Sam, we just don't give it to them." Aqualad told her, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
"Yeah right. Anyway, it's time to start this!" Sam called.  
"Great, mind explaining exactly what _this_ is? Robin asked in an annoyed voice  
"Yep, what we have here, is three different challenges, all of which Robin, you have done at one point in your life, and here's hoping that you still remember how to do them." Sam said, and then walked up to where she had set up the first event; it was what looked to be a cement ramp, with metal poles and stairs placed randomly throughout it.

"Titans and friends, I present to you the first challenge!" Sam shouted,  
"It is a basic skate park design, and Robin, you and I are going to use it to see who can do the best tricks on a board." She explained, and walked over to one ramp, that was hollow at the bottom, and pulled out two skateboards from underneath it.  
"Hey! You have an unfair advantage! You've used a skate board before, Robin hasn't! You picked this one because you know that you'll win!" Beast boy yelled indignantly,  
"Oh contraire Beast Boy, Robin has ridden a skate board before. He was actually very skilled at it once." Sam replied.  
"And now it's time to see if you still have those skills." She added, and then got onto one of the skateboards and rolled over to the start of the course.  
"This challenge is pretty basic, so let's hope you can keep up Birdy, all you have to do is go through this course, on the board and doing as many tricks as you can. At the end, everyone will judge who the best was. Oh yes, if you fall, you lose points, so I advise _against_ falling." Sam explained to Robin.  
"Got it." Robin replied, and came up next to Sam.

The two teens glared at each other, while the others around them counted down for them to start. As soon as the word 'go' was said, both were off like rockets, going up and down the ramps and along the pipes, with every skating trick known.

Sam started off easy, with a shuvit, spinning the board around, using her left foot, without moving her body around. Robin countered it with a pop-shuvit, much the same as what Sam had done, except, he jumped in the air to spin the board around.  
"I see you're still fairly decent then." Sam commented.  
"In that case, I guess I'll have a chance to use some good tricks without feeling bad that I can do them and you can't." She added, before pulling a Backside 50-50; she rode up to a curb, jumped, and landed on the edge. She rode along for a few seconds, before ollieing off.

Robin went on with a varial kickflip. He started to swing the board around, once it had been turned 90 degrees, he flipped the board. Jumping off it so that he could flip the board, Robin leaned forward to land, but he leaned forward just a bit too far, so that when he went to land, he stumbled, not completely falling off the board, but still, it was easy to see that he didn't have complete balance.

"I guess he's not as good as he used to be." Bumblebee said to Aqualad,  
"He used to be able to do that one without any difficulty, and go into another trick straight after." Speedy added.  
"That'll probably make it easier for Sam to win, but she's not going to like it." Aqualad told them.  
"What? Sam was being serious when she said that Robin hade skate boarded before?" Beast Boy asked,  
"Duh!" Aqualad, Speedy and Bumblebee all replied at once.  
"Did you really think that Sam would create a challenge that Robin hadn't had some experience in?" Speedy asked,  
"Well…yeah." Cyborg answered,  
"Sam hates Robin, I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that." Raven put in.  
"You guys really don't know a thing about her then. No matter how much she hates someone, Sam will always make it a fair fight, she doesn't want to beat someone because she can do something and they can't. That's not a real win, that's a cowardly win." Aqualad told them all.

"And how is it that Sam knows that Robin used to skate board?" Raven asked.  
"Easy, before he became famous for being a superhero, Robin was famous for something else. Everyone that led the kind of life he did knew of him, and we're some of them." Bumblebee told them.  
"What was he famous for?" Cyborg asked  
"That's not for us to say, if he hasn't told you about it, he obviously doesn't want you to know." Aqualad replied.  
"Oh come on! Tell us! Robin won't mind." Beast Boy whined,  
"No. If Robin hasn't told you, he has a reason for it. And anyway, I have a feeling; you may learn something about it today." Aqualad told him, and then turned back to Sam and Robin.

Robin was halfway through a bluntside; he was grinding along on one of the pipes. When he came to the end of the pipe, he jumped off, this time landing with no difficulty.  
"Oh very good Robin, but this is starting to go on for a bit too long. Next trick is the last, so let's hope you've saved your best one." Sam said, rolling past him to start her trick. Rolling along, she pushed her back foot down, bringing the front of the board up in the air, then rotated the board around her feet before jumping up to untangle her feet and landing on the ground, she rolled along with her arms spinning, attempting to keep her balance, finally coming to a stop as she hit a curb.  
"Well that didn't go as well as expected." She muttered under her breath, and then turned to watch what Robin was going to do.  
"Nice try Sam, but I can go one better than you with a 900." Robin mocked  
"Wow Robin, you're more of an idiot that I first thought. Are you really stupid enough to try a 900? The only person who was ever able to pull off one is Tony Hawk, and he's the best skater in the world, you've got nothing compared to him." Sam said in voice telling Robin that he was crazy.

"So? It doesn't look that hard to do." Robin replied, and started off for the trick. He rode up the half pipe, came off it and started to turn. He made it through one turn, and was halfway through the second, before gravity started to take hold, and the next thing he knew, Robin was falling to the ground, he wasn't able to make it into a landing either, as the board was above his head. With a loud THUD, he hit the ground with his back, causing pain to run through his spine and up his neck.

Sam rolled up to Robin as he lay on the ground waiting for the pain to subside.  
"Believe me now?" She asked in the same mocking voice that he had used on her.  
"Fine, Tony Hawk is the only person able to pull a 900." Robin said in a resigned voice.  
"Thankyou." She said happily, and then turned to the others;  
"So…who won that round?" She asked with a smirk on her face.  
"Why do you insist on asking stupid questions?" Bumblebee asked her in return,  
"Just to make it seem some-what fair." Sam told her and then bent down to Robin's level.  
"Ready for the second round? Or do you need some time to recover?" She asked.  
"No, I'm fine. What's second? I'll take anything you throw at me." Robin told her, and jumped up.  
"Oh that's good, but unfortunately, this round doesn't involve throwing anything." Sam smirked, and walked through the small crowd that consisted of her friends and the Titans.

"Ok, the next round is probably a bit easier for you Robin, as you tend to do this on a regular basis. Motorbike racing." Sam told him. Robin smirked, and said;  
"Now this is one game that I will always win."  
"Now how do you know that?" Sam asked in a doubtful voice.  
"Because I can ride a motorbike, and I've chased villains on it pulling off stunts that you've never even heard of." Robin replied confidently.  
"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we're not here to chase villains or pull stunts, we're here to race." Sam told him and pointed out to the motor-cross track that she had produced.

There was nothing but dirt, and a few hills going around a circular track.  
"This one's simple, we go around the track three times, and the first one to finish wins." Sam told him.  
"And I'll say it again, an easy win." Robin replied, while thinking  
'And with the R-Cycle, it'll be even easier with that Turbo-Charge Cyborg put on it'. As if reading his thoughts, in which she probably did, Sam added,  
"Oh right, you're not using the R-cycle. I don't know what gadgets you've got on there, which means you could pull some dirty trick to win, so you're gonna be using just a plain dirt bike, and I will too."  
"I'll still beat you." Robin told her in an overly confident voice.  
"We'll just see." Sam said, and walked over to one of the two dirt bikes at the start of the track.

Robin followed her and got onto the second dirt bike, it was a dark blue one with light blue streaked flames drawn onto the side. Sam's was black with a blood red thorn design on it. They put their helmets on and then both got onto their bikes and kicked them into gear. They rode up to the starting, line where there was a set of traffic lights installed, Robin turned to Sam about to ask what the lights were for, but before he could open his mouth, she said;  
"I couldn't get hold of the proper starting lights, so we have to live with these."  
"Right…" Robin replied. He then turned back to the lights as they went from red, to yellow to green.

The second the light turned green, both Sam and Robin sped off, literally leaving the others watching them eating their dust.

**EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd**

Ok, well that's for part 25, evil cliffie, I wasn't intending to make this chapter so short at first (hence the long wait) but I figured you guys have waited long enough, so I'll give you this now, and the rest whenever I can.

Once again, I apologise profusely for the wait, and if people are still reading this, thank you! I swear I'll try and update again really soon, but I'm just being overrun with homework and assignments at the moment, and unfortunately, they have to take priority over writing this fic.

If you're still here, please review! And if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!

Later, BlackGothFarie


	26. Reluctant Titan Part 26: Last Challenges

Hello out there! I'll be amazed if I don't hear my echo, it's been ages since I last updated, and I apologise profusely. I have a LOT of plausible excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I don't want to write them and I'm sure you don't want to read them. If you do however wish to hear them, send a review and ask for them.

Oh yes, to anyone still with me on this story, thankyou heaps for putting up with me and my random updates, this chapter is dedicated to you all. Is anyone here still reading it from when I first brought it out? That was last year…I wonder how long ago it was….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Part 26: The Last Challenges**

The second the light turned green, both Sam and Robin sped off, literally leaving the others watching them eating their dust.

The two teens were speeding down the track, neck and neck from the very beginning, when they reached the first turn however, Robin found himself in front of a mound of dirt, Sam on the other hand zoomed right passed him. Because of the high speed he was travelling at, Robin wasn't able to make a quick swerve, so the only choices he had were 1. Jump 2. Try and go through the mound or 3. Give up then and there.

Robin is not one to give up, so he was left with only two options, over or through. With only a couple of metres left between himself and the mound.  
'Well, it's now or never.' He thought, and pulled the bike up onto a wheelie, and at the last second, jumped over the mound. He landed on the ground again easily, and caught up with Sam within seconds.

Under her helmet, Sam smirked; glad to see that Robin really was as good as he bragged when it came to bikes.  
"Is that all? I'm gonna win this easier than I thought I would" Robin yelled over the sound of the bikes roaring engines.  
"Don't worry Birdie, there's more to come!" Sam shouted back, revving her bike and pulling in front of Robin. She rounded the second corner and flew over the jump there, doing a handstand on the handlebars while in the air.

Both past the bend, the two came upon a wall of dirt. The top of the wall was thin, making it impossible to ride the top of it, so instead Sam and Robin rode up the side of it, going up and down the wall attempting to overtake the other, as they were still neck and neck. The came down the wall and rode up to one jump, both jumped over with ease, but were shocked to find another wall right in front of them.  
'Shit! Forgot I put in doubles!' Sam thought, jumping over the second, letting go of the handlebars when she went over.

The teens came to another wall of dirt, but instead of trying to overtake Sam again, Robin jumped onto the other side of the wall, jumping off the bike completely, but grabbing hold of it again right before it hit the ground.  
'Shit!' Sam thought, with Robin on the other side of the wall, she wouldn't know if she was ahead of or behind him.  
'I told her I'd win this.' Thought Robin cockily, putting his foot on the accelerator and speeding off.

Sam came up to the last corner. Just as she was about to turn it, Robin landed in front of her. Shocked by this sudden landing, Sam pulled away sideways, almost stopping. This, unfortunately gave Robin even more of a lead. Placing meaning in the phrase, "pedal to the metal" Sam roared off after him, but it was too late. Robin had a good lead and was about ten metres off the finish line. Sam got within five metres of him, but it was no good. Robin had crossed the finish line, Sam quickly followed behind.

Pulling her bike to a stop, Sam could hear the cheers of the Titans. Slowly taking off her helmet and placing it on the handle bars of the bike.  
"I told you, you wouldn't beat me when it came to bikes." Robin gloated.  
"Hahaha. Now please kindly go to hell. It would be greatly appreciated. She replied in a kind pissed off voice and a sarcastic smile.  
"Oh come on Sam, don't be a sore loser now." Cyborg told her, laughter evident in his voice.  
"What? Your magnificent leader can get pissed off at losing but I can't?" She asked in mock shock,  
"I don't find that very fair."  
"You're right, it's not" Robin agreed,  
"But rather than get into an argument about it, let's get on with this last challenge." He suggested.

"Feeling lucky are we?" Sam asked him slyly.  
"Well this last challenge is definitely one that you've seen before, though I doubt you've tried it in a few years." She told him, leading everyone over to the last challenge. They stood at the edge of the hill leading off the island, and next to them, were two trolleys.  
"And here it is!" Sam stated,

"What the hell is this?" Robin asked  
"Oh come on Birdie, don't play dumb. Sure you probably haven't seen these in a few years, but I'm sure you remember what this is." Sam said.  
"No I don't remember what this is. Why should I?" Robin replied, starting to get annoyed.  
"Well for one it was a big part of your childhood and two you were one of the founders of this beloved sport." Sam told him.  
"Right. Why the hell would I be a 'founding father' of a sport that uses trolleys to do god knows what?" Robin asked sceptically.  
"I dunno. You were a wild child." She shrugged

"Now, for the benefit of the Titans who have not yet witnessed this glorious sport, I will explain the inner workings of it. Put simply, there are as many pairs as you want, each pair grabs a trolley and hauls it up the biggest hill they can find. Once at the top, one person from each team climbs into either trolley and the other two start pushing it forward, once they have a good start, they jump in themselves. After that, they race down the hill and hope to be the first to finish." Sam explained to the Titans, then turned to Robin and asked;  
"Jogged your memory yet? Or are you still hanging onto the belief that you were always a good little boy and would never do anything fun like this?"

"I told you already, I've never partaken in anything as stupid and trivial as this! And even if I had, it was years ago when I was a kid. That's one part of my life that I've forgotten." Robin informed her. Shocked at this new revelation, Sam apprehensively asked;  
"And why is that?"  
The reply she was given wasn't what she expected.  
"Because my childhood was the worst time of my life. There was nothing good about it, so I've pushed it all back into the farthest recesses of my mind so I don't have to remember it. I've managed to gorget the most of it, and I never plan on remembering any of it either." Robin told her in a cold voice, then went on in a more strained voice, as if it hurt him to have to say this, or he was just extremely annoyed;  
"Are you happy now? Do you see why I don't know your stupid game? It's because I don't remember it! And I never want to either! I don't know who you are or why you know so much about my childhood, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would _stop_ bringing it up!"

This cut Sam more than she would ever let anyone know, even her best friends. This was because for years she had put up the façade that she didn't care about Robin and didn't care if she ever saw him again, and although for the most part, that was how she felt, there was still the smallest spark of hope in her that Robin would remember, if not her, at least something about his past. This new knowledge that he didn't remember nor wanted to, was a large blow to her, and as much as she would deny it, it hurt.

"Fine then Birdie, you don't want to remember, then I won't try and make you." She said, with more ice in her voice than usual.  
"You already know the basic rules for Trolley Racing, and for this challenge, that's all you need to know, except that there won't be pairs, it's just you and me in this race. And for your credit, I've never tried doing this by myself."  
"Well seeing as we've both never done this challenge, how about we up the antis then?" Robin offered,  
"What do you have in mind?" Sam countered.  
"I win, you clean the R-Cycle with a toothbrush until I can see my face reflected in it."  
"Fine, but if I win, you take this thing off my wrist." Sam said, holding up her arm with the cuff keeping her on the island on it.  
"You got a deal." Robin agreed.

"Good. One more thing before we start, if we're gonna do this right, we'll finish up in the water, well at least _you_ will. If I still have this cuff on, then I'll bounce back and probably land on someone extremely hard, and could cause them great pain." Sam informed Robin.  
"So what do you want me to do about it?"  
"Oh I don't know, leave it on and when I hit the wall, I'll take aim and make sure I land on a Titan…How about taking it off Bird-Brain?" Sam replied sarcastically as if talking to an idiot.  
"How do I know you won't just try and swim off?" Robin asked.  
"Have you noticed how far away the city is from here? I doubt very much I'd be able to swim there before you catch me again." Sam told him, while pointing out to the city.  
"Fine, but as soon as this is over, it goes back on." He said, reluctantly taking off the cuff.  
"That's if _you_ win Birdie. If I win it doesn't go back on." She replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Robin dragged the trolleys over to the starting line that had been drawn on the ground in chalk, and lined up their trolleys, getting read to go.  
"And we've come to the last challenge, at the moment, it's a one all draw; this will be the deciding match! Who will win? Sam or Robin?" Cyborg said into a microphone that he'd pulled from his arm.  
"It's a close call. Sam has had a lot more practice at Trolley Racing than Robin has, but then again, Robin has got faster reflexes and could probably get more speed." Bee replied, taking the microphone off Cyborg, it seemed that they were going to be running the commentary on this challenge.

"Ready?" Sam asked; a wry smile on her face.  
"As I'll ever be" Robin replied.  
"Three…Two…One…GO!" Shouted Speedy, and off they went, running like mad along the path, as soon as it started to dip downwards, Robin jumped into his trolley, easily taking over Sam who was still running. She ran down the hill for about two metres before jumping into her trolley. Having given herself extra speed, Sam caught up to Robin and overtook him, calling over her shoulder,  
"Looks like that cuff won't be coming back on!"  
When she got to the edge of the island, Sam pulled back on the trolley, and managed to turn it upside down before hitting the water. Robin on the other hand just ran straight into the water.

"And it's over! The last challenge has been completed, and the winner of Trolley Racing, is….SAM!" Bee shouted into the microphone, although she doubted whether she was heard over the cheers of Aqualad and Speedy.

Sam's heard broke the surface of the water and she took in a grateful gulp of air. She looked around to see if Robin had resurfaced yet, and saw him already swimming back to land. Smiling, she started swimming back as well. Once they reached the bank, both were helped back onto land, where they lay on the ground panting for breath.  
"So…who…won?" Sam asked through puffs.  
"And once again with the stupid questions." Bee said, rolling her eyes.  
"I'll take that as a me then." Sam said laughing; she sat up facing Robin and put her hand out. Robin stared at her hand then up at her in confusion. Against his better judgement, he cautiously took her hold of the hand offered him. He was even more shocked when Sam started shaking it.  
"Good try Bird-Boy, but I guess you just can't mess with the best." Sam said; a smirk on her face.  
"And I have proven my point…you _can_ be beaten." She added, dropping his hand and standing up.

"Seeing as I won, I think I deserve the right to go out and celebrate. Don't you?" Sam asked her gang.  
"Hell yeah!" Was the hearty reply. She then turned back to Robin and crouched down so that she was eye-level with him,  
"Oh and Birdie, remember our deal? I won, that cuff stays off, and I can leave the island." He was reminded with a victorious smile.  
"Don't worry, I remember." Robin replied in a cold voice.  
"Nice to know we understand each other."

Sam went and got changed before leaving the island. She walked out in a dark navy blue skirt that had parts ripped out of the bottom, where black lace had been sewn in. It looked almost like a pirate skirt. The top was black with sleeves that reached her elbow before flowing out. It came down to just reach the skirt. For the finishing touch, she had knee-high boots on that had buckles all the way up. All in all, Sam looked very pirate-like.

She and the gang walked down to the garage where everyone had left their bikes when they got to the island. They climbed onto their respective bikes and drove out for an afternoon that would most likely turn into a night of celebrating.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

And that was Part 26. I have heaps of ideas for the next few chapters, and have even started writing them, so I'll hopefully be updating soon. Please remember to review!

P.S. I have a question for you all, would you like to find out how Robin and Sam were connected (i.e. the full story) in the next say five or so chapters, or later one (I will be putting it in at some point don't worry!)


	27. Reluctant Titan Part 27: Aftermath

Hello! Yes, once again it has taken me months to update, I swear what ever the hell it is up there (god, fate, what ever it is you believe in) _hates_ me and refuses to let me just sit down and write for an hour or so. After much struggling and sleepless nights, I have managed to choke this out for you all. I had planned for it to be longer, and in fact when I got to the end of it, I thought I could keep going, and I very much wanted to because I feel like I owe you all and _extremely_ long chapter, but then I figured you'd be waiting another month at least before I finished it, so I decided to give you this chapter now. Be happy, you've got two more pages than what I usually write, and seeing as I have an hour or two free at the moment, and am in a writing mood, I may just get most of Part 28 done tonight, but I promise nothing!

Ok, I'm sure you're all sick of this (if you even bother to read it), so I'm just going to go onto the chapter now, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't anyone except Sam.

**Part 27: Aftermath**

When Sam got back to the Tower late that night, she found everyone asleep, so, silently made her way to her room. Once the door has shut behind her, she slid down to the floor, back leaning on the cold metal of the door.  
"He doesn't remember…and he doesn't even want to…" She whispered to herself, and then slowly started to laugh. She began quietly, but over a matter of seconds, it grew louder and more maniacal, she threw her head back and laughed. After a minute she slightly calmed down, still giggling, she stood up and looked around her room.

"He doesn't remember, and he doesn't give a fuck." She told herself again, finally able to stop laughing. Suddenly, she lunged at her desk, picking up the first thing she could get a hold of, and hurled it at the wall opposite her.  
"All these years! All these years of waiting! That fucking asshole doesn't even want to know me! I should have known when he left that he wouldn't come back! No-one ever comes back!" She screamed in rage, taking hold of anything and everything in her room and throwing them across the room in a blind rage.

"Why? Why did he have to be thrust back into my life? What the hell did I do to deserve having to put up with this all over again?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. At this point Sam was beyond angry, she was beyond livid; she didn't even have a word for how she felt. All she knew was that she was glad to have the sound proofing on her room that Cyborg had installed when everyone got annoyed with the loud "noise" she insisted on playing, because otherwise, the whole Tower, and most likely most of the city would be able to hear her next shouted words;  
"I didn't ask for him to come back! I never wanted to see him again! I don't need him anymore! I don't love him! And I never will again!"

Running out of energy, Sam dropped down into the seat in front of her desk. She looked up at the mirror on the wall, at her face; cheeks red and blotchy from the angry tears and her eyes covered by a mask, she brought one hand up and ripped off the flimsy piece of material, grey eyes glared back at her, framed by long black hair that fell messily around her shoulders.  
"It's time for a change." She said decidedly, getting up and walking into the bathroom opposite her room, she opened up the medicine cupboard and pulled out a pair of scissors. Walking back into her room, she sat back down.

Pulling up a clump of hair, she cut through it, till it was just above shoulder length. After surveying it for a second, she grabbed more clumps of hair and started hacking at them. Ten minutes later, the floor around her was covered in back hair. Sam looked at her new reflection; her hair was now shoulder length with jagged ends.  
"Not bad." She said, admiring her work. After staring at herself for about five minutes, finding all the imperfections about herself that she could, she decided to go and wash her face as it was still somewhat blotchy from her angry outburst earlier. She took the scissors with her into the bathroom to put them away.

When she opened the cabinet to put the scissors back in, she couldn't help but notice some of the other things on the shelves. For instance, many bottles of hair dye, ranging in colours from normal (blonde to red) to more…extravagant ones such as bright blue, neon green and  
"Pink." Sam said, a malicious grin growing on her face. She picked up the bottle and began to read the instructions. **Semi-Permanent hair dye  
To Use:**  
1. Wash Hair well  
2. Put on gloves (provided)  
3. Squeeze a dollop of dye, the size of your palm into hair.  
4. Spread throughout hair  
5. Repeat until all of dye is used  
6. Wait thirty minutes  
7. Rinse hair  
'Seems simple enough,' She thought.  
'Now it's time for some fun…"

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Sam slipped quietly through the silent tower, en-route to Robin's room. It was close to midnight, so she doubted that anyone would still be awake, even so, she stayed close to the walls and stopped frequently to listen for movement. All was going well until she reached the kitchen. To get to Robin's room, she had to pass through the kitchen, normally not a problem. Unfortunately, this wasn't normally. As she was about to walk through, she noticed that the fridge door was open. That meant one of two things. 1) there was a ghost in the Tower and it had yet to learn of Starfire's living cooking or 2) one of the Titans was awake and was dumb enough to brave Starfire's living cooking.

She figured it was most likely the latter, but rather than stick around to find out, she decided to keep going. Tiptoeing quietly past the fridge, she almost made it out of the kitchen, but luck just wasn't on her side that night, because as she got to the door, a voice behind her asked;  
"Sam? What are you doing up this late?" She froze and turned around to find Beast Boy looking at her, a sandwich of some sort in his hand.  
"I could ask the same of you." Was the snide reply.  
"Midnight snack!" He said, a grin on his face a he held up the sandwich, its contents starting to drip out in globs.  
"Right…will I regret asking what exactly it is you're eating?" Sam asked; a somewhat repulsed look on her face.  
"Tofu sandwich. You should try one, they're really good." Glancing at he door and then back at the sandwich being offered to her, she shrugged, figuring:  
'What the hell, it'd probably look suspicious if I was going the wrong way back to my room anyway.'  
"Alright, give me one. Let's see how great your tofu really is." She said, grabbing a plate and sitting down at the kitchen table. She carefully placed the dye under her chair so that Beast Boy wouldn't see it.

Said boy sat down opposite her minutes later, his own plate in front of him.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" He prompted, signalling Sam's untouched sandwich.  
"If this tastes like what Cyborg constantly says it does, I swear to all that is mighty I will not only wash your face in it, it will be so far into your hair that you'll still be cutting it out in three years time." Sam told him warningly, and then hesitantly lifted the food to her mouth, taking a small bite, and chewing, she was amazed to find that it actually wasn't all that bad. She proceeded to take bigger bites until it was gone, which took only a matter of seconds.  
"Hungry?" Beast Boy asked; astounded at the speed in which she had eaten  
"Famished." She replied, and got up to go to the fridge and get some more food.  
"So I take it that you like the tofu?"  
"It's not as bad as I thought it would be…in fact it's actually really good. Do you have anymore?"  
"Yep, second shelf is full of it."

"You know, you still haven't answered my question." Beast Boy said after five minutes of silence as they both ate.  
"And what question would that be?" Sam asked.  
"What are you doing up this late?"  
"Would you live with none of your business?"  
"Nope" He shook his head, a stubborn grin on his face  
"Too bad, because it is. And anyway, you wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me."  
"Ok then, well lately I've been hearing weird noises around the tower and I've seen a few spooky things as well. So I decided to see if there was a ghost in the Tower." Sam started, a sly smile on her face.  
"Right, you've been hearing noises so you automatically think there's a ghost in the Tower." Beast Boy replied, sarcastically.  
"Well…yeah. I mean it's happened before. Maybe not here, but heaps of places have been haunted." Sam said; her voice and face completely serious.  
"Yeah, and pigs fly." Was the reply, again sarcastic  
"You've seen that too? I thought I was the only one!" Sam was finding it hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice at this point.  
'Geez, this guy is half smart at night. What the hell's going on?' She thought, irritated.

"Would you just tell me the reason why you're up?" Beast Boy asked impatiently  
"I _did_!" Sam replied,  
"I thought there might be a ghost in the Tower and I'm trying to catch it!" She added, just as impatient as the person opposite her.  
"Are you being completely serious?" He asked, starting to look slightly worried.  
"Yes!" She said, exasperated.  
"Then…that means…the Tower's haunted! The ghost will kill us all!" Beast Boy screamed in fear, waving his arms up and down like a hummingbird.  
"I don't wanna die! I'm too funny!" He cried, and started to run around the kitchen. Tears began to fall from his eyes.  
'Damn, just when I was beginning to think this guy wasn't a complete idiot.' Sam thought, watching him in amusement. When he started to get louder though, she thought it would be a good idea to stop him before the whole Tower was awoken. As Beast Boy ran out of the kitchen, and past Sam, she stuck her leg out, causing him to trip and fall face first onto the ground next to her chair.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried indignantly, he opened his mouth to add more, when he noticed a bottle of something under Sam's chair.  
"What's this?" He asked, holding it up in the light. Noticing what he had found, Sam made a quick grab for it, but he moved it out of the way so she couldn't reach it.  
"Hair dye. What on earth would you need hair dye for? And _pink_ dye for that matter?" He asked incredulously.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Sam told him, standing up and swiping the bottle from out of his hands.  
"Well I know that you're planning on dying someone's hair, so I think it's only fair to warn you that all the bedroom doors in the Tower need codes for you to enter them."  
"Thanks, but I already know that, and I'm pretty sure I know the code for the bedroom I need." Sam told him, and started to walk out of the kitchen, she saw no point in staying seeing as Beast Boy now knew what her plan was, even if he didn't know her victim.

"Oh, and one other thing. Robin changes his code weekly, tonight happens to be the night that he changed it." Beast Boy called, making Sam stop in her tracks. She spun around, and walked back over to Beast Boy;  
"What makes you think that I'm going to do this to Robin?" She asked  
"Three reasons. 1) All the boy's rooms are down that way, meaning that it'd either be Robin, Cyborg or me. 2) Cyborg is bald, so you can't exactly dye his pink and I'm up talking to you, leaving only Robin left. And 3) You hate Robin, I figure you'd do this to him as revenge for something, or just to make your hate known. Although, there's no point in that, as everyone already knows about it." He listed off.  
"Very observant aren't you?" Sam asked  
"I'm not just a pretty face you know. I do pick up on some things going on around me." Beast Boy replied, wriggling his eyebrows.  
"You learn something new everyday." She said under her breath.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Five minutes later, Beast Boy was punching the code into Robin's room, and the door silently swished open. Walking in, the two teens peered around at their surroundings. There was a metal desk in one corner, it was covered in paper, and the wall above it couldn't be seen due to the newspaper clippings and villain profiles.  
"Obsessive much?" Sam whispered, raising an eyebrow  
"You should see his room on Slade, then you'd be impressed." Beast Boy replied, walking over to Robin's bed.  
"So, how are you planning on doing this?" He asked, facing Sam  
"Well, first we have to wash his hair, and with the amount of gel he uses everyday, that could take a while. I'm thinking that we'll take him into the bathroom and wash it in the sink." She told him.  
"That sounds like a good idea, but how are we gonna stop him from waking up, he's a pretty light sleeper, I'm amazed we haven't woken him up yet." Beast Boy noted.  
"Simple, just get him to swallow a couple of these." Sam replied, holding up a small container and shaking it.  
"What are they?"  
"Sleeping pills. I'll just drop a couple down Birdie's throat and he won't wake up for hours."  
Do I wanna know where you go those from?" Beast Boy asked  
"Probably not." Was the reply given

After a bit of a struggle, the pills finally went down Robin's throat. Sam warned Beast Boy to wait just a few minutes while they took affect. During this time, she decided to peek around Robin's room. She walked over to his desk and snooped through all his notes, she found profiles on every villain in Jump City, and as well as many hoodlums. She was amazed to find that he even had a profile on her friends.  
'You don't trust anyone do you?' She thought. And then remembered a fun little fact from when she was younger, Robin had been slightly obsessive compulsive about keeping things in place, and as she looked over his desk, at the neat piles of paper and the way that everything seemed to have an order, she figured that it had gotten worse over the years.  
'Birdie, Birdie, Birdie; you really do need to kick that habit. I guess I'll just have to help you out.' She thought, an evil grin growing along her face, as she swapped pieces of paper around, and messed up the order of things. Finally she found a pencil tin, all the pencils were the same height and had been put in the tin facing in a certain direction. Sam took out all the pencils and picked up a sharpener, she sharpened the pencils till they were all different lengths and placed them back in the tin, in random directions, sometimes even putting them upside down.

"Sam!" Beast Boy called,  
"I think the pills have worked!" He added. Said girl looked over at the green Titan, and saw him lifting their leader's arm up and letting it flop back down repeatedly.  
"Yep, I'd say they've worked. Now help me get him into the bathroom." Sam instructed, taking one of Robin's arms. Beast Boy nodded, and took hold of the other arm. They managed to half drag and half carrry Robin into the bathroom adjoining his room and sit him down with his head lolling back into the bathtub.

"Alright, now to start this. First we have to wash his hair." Sam said, reading the instructions off the back of the bottle.  
"That could pose as a problem with all the gel in it." She added  
"No it won't, all you have to do is use this shampoo stuff that I found." Beast Boy butt-in  
"Or not." Sam continued what she had been saying, and took hold of the bottle. They filled up the bathtub with hot water and dunked Robin's head into it, after-which, Sam spent around half an hour attempting to wash out all the gel in Robin's hair. After ripping out much hair, she decided that no matter how long she did this for, there was just no way she'd get all the gel out, instead she opted for just putting the dye in.

"Alright, pass me the gloves, let's get this started." Sam told Beast Boy, who handed her the gloves and dye. She then proceeded to pour a large amount of the magenta foam onto Robin's hair, and spread it throughout it. Once the bottle was empty, she stood back to look at her work so far.  
"Hmm…it looks more reddish than pink, but hopefully it'll lighten when we wash it out." She commented.  
"I have a feeling that whether it's pink or red, Robin isn't going to be happy about this." Beast Boy replied.  
"Oh well, that's just too bad for him. Anyway, he needs a change in his looks, now maybe villains might take him more seriously…on better thoughts, no they won't, but you'll be able to catch them quicker from the fact that they'll be laughing too hard to do much else." She offered.

After half an hour, the two once again dunked Robin's hair into the bath, which was soon turned the same magenta colour as the dye. After being rinsed, said Titan's hair was a neon pink colour.  
"Now doesn't that look much better?" Sam asked, smiling at her 'creation' through hysterical laughs, Beast Boy managed to choke out.  
"Now all he needs is a Fairy Princess outfit to go with it."  
"Nah, that's just to demeaning." Sam told him, although she did smile at the image of Robin in a Fairy Princess dress.  
"Come on, we better get him back to bed, I have a feeling those sleeping pills are going to wear off soon." She said, picking up an arm, indicating for Beast Boy to do the same.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"You're a bloody faerie or something!" Sam told Beast Boy, they were back in the T.V room, sitting on the lounge after having dragged Robin back to his room and being sure to clean up all the mess in the bathroom.  
"I am _not_ a fairy thankyou very much!" Beast Boy replied resentfully.  
"No, not a-i-r-y Fairy, a-e-r-i-e Faerie. Completely different. The Faeries that I'm talking about aren't those tiny pure and sweet things with wings; they're a different race all together." Sam explained  
"Oh……" Beast Boy replied, looking as if he somewhat understood.  
"Yes, and you remind me of a Faerie. Kind of like an Elf, or an Imp…" Sam went on, but upon seeing Beast Boy's crestfallen face at his old and well-known nicknames, she added;  
"But not exactly. You're too full of mischief to really be either of those. You're like a Pixie or a–wait! That's it! You're a Pixie! You pull enough pranks, and bad ones at that to definitely be a Pixie. Hey, you know that kinda suits you…Pixie. It's a good name for you." Sam told the green Titan.  
"Great, just another degrading nickname I can add to me long list." Beast Boy replied sarcastically.  
"No, it's not degrading! Pixies are awesome! They're little mischievous buggers who pull pranks on people." Sam explained.  
"And that's good how?"  
"Because…I don't know! But it's not degrading ok!" Sam exclaimed. Then sat back, the two were in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, Robin's going to know you dyed his hair as soon as he stops screaming in horror at it." Beast Boy said randomly.  
"Yep. Any idea what his 'punishment' will be?" Sam replied in a bored voice  
"Not really, but I'm guessing it will somehow involve a long lecture and something very big and a toothbrush." Beast Boy replied.  
"Oh great. I just can't wait for that!" Sam stated, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"I'm really not in the mood for listening to one of his lectures at the moment, and I doubt I will be in the morning." She added.  
"I agree, it'd be great if there was a way to just press a button and mute him out while he was giving one." Beast Boy laughed at himself.  
"You're right. And, I know a way, it won't shut him up, but at least I won't be able to hear him." Sam said, suddenly full of energy.  
"What?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, somewhat shocked at her sudden outburst.  
"I won't have to put up with one of his lectures if I'm too drunk to understand him." Sam told him, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's a really smart idea isn't it. Get yourself drunk just so you won't have to hear Robin's lecture, then when he figures out you're drunk he'll give you another one." Beast Boy said sarcastically.  
"Well you don't have to be an arse about it. I didn't say you had to get drunk, I just said I would. Don't worry, I understand, you goody-goodies never want to do anything fun, I'm just not like you, I'm not afraid to go out and do the wrong thing." Sam taunted.  
"I didn't say that I'm too afraid too! I just said it's a stupid idea coz Robin's gonna give you an extra lecture for it. And for your information, I am _not_ a goody-goodie that never wants to have fun. I have fun all the time!" He retaliated.  
"Yes, video games are so much fun." Sam nodded her head.  
"When you want to have some grown-up fun, come and find me." She added and started walking towards her room.  
Fine! I will show you!" Beast Boy called after her,  
"I'll come out with you and show you that I can so have fun!"  
"You're on." Sam said, smiling.  
"Be back here in five minutes and I'll show you how to have a fun time. And just some advice, it would probably be in your best interests to _not_ wear bunny pyjamas, and don't wear that weird spandex suit either, wear…clothes." She added, and walked off to her room.

Five minutes afterwards, the two teens were back in the T.V room about to leave. Sam was wearing a low-cut black leather halter top, which tied up around her neck, and the base of her back, leaving the most of it bare and a pair of black leather pants that hugged her hips downwards. Instead of wearing an eye mask, she wore a pair of sunglasses that were red, but flashed a dark orangey colour in the light. Beast Boy stared at her choice of clothing.  
"Halloween costume I was dared to wear one year." She told him.  
"And what were you dressed up as?" He asked, slightly scared of the answer.  
"Well with the whip and the gun, I was a cross between an assassin, and what I had been dared to dress up as–a dominatrix." She replied, and laughed at the shocked expression she received.  
"Yeah, some people I know have sick imaginations."

"By the way, what the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked, gesturing at Beast Boy's clothing choice of skinny legged jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He looked down at himself, asking  
"What's so bad about it?"  
"Nothing! I'm just amazed you own anything like that, after your choice of music, and pretty much everything else, those kind of clothes are the last I would ever picture you wearing. It looks good though, so let's get going!" She stated, and started heading towards the garage.

"Ok, we may have a problem." Beast Boy said, once in the garage  
"And what would that be?" Sam asked  
"I don't have a ride. Unfortunately, my moped was lost in the delivery process, and I'm still waiting for a replacement." He told her  
"Right, how's that a problem? You're just gonna ride on the back of my bike." Was the obvious answer to the problem.  
"What? Me? A _guy_ ride on the _back_ of a bike, as in _behind_ a girl?" He asked in clear disbelief  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Coz if you do, you can just stay here." The "girl" stated plainly, grabbing a helmet from the shelf above the bikes, she took another one and held it out to the "guy".  
"You coming, or not?" She asked, waving the helmet slightly. Beast Boy hesitated, then seized it, pulling it over his head;  
"So, where exactly are we going?" He asked, voice slightly muffled due to the visor covering his face.  
"Somewhere no one will recognize us, even with your green skin, you'll fit right in." Sam replied, a smile on her face as she climbed onto the bike, kicking it into gear, and riding off the island at full speed.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Well how was that? Did you all enjoy it? If not, I don't wanna hear about it, coz it was freaking hard to write this chapter with all the school work I've had lately. Anyway, please review! Oh yes, the votes are in, you will be finding out the connection between Sam and Robin in the next few chapters!

Before I go, I've found a way to amuse myself at the end of every chapter: Random Facts! Yes, I am crazy, but hey, these facts are funny, they will be random bits of information me, that have some relevance to whatever fact I have given you, and they shall be in no particular order.

Random Fact #17: I am a true, blue Aussie Sheila (ever say that to an Aussie girl and if you're a guy you'll have your balls kicked so hard your voice'll be high pitched for the rest of your life, and girls, just don't do it if you know what's good for you). You know Steve Irwin (R.I.P) and Crocodile Dundee, and their Aussie accents? Aussies don't actually sound like that! Seriously, I've lived here all my life, and I have yet to meet more than two people who have an accent anywhere near that (one of my friends dad's has one close, but not quite). We even pay people out who have those kind of accents! It happened at school the other day; a girl said something really Aussie-sounding and she had the mickey paid out of her for the rest of the day!

Hope you enjoyed that random fact, until next time!

Later!


	28. Reluctant Titan Part 28: Late Night Club

Yalom! (hi in Russian) I have returned! hears crickets yeah, I deserved that, seeing as I haven't updated in around five months, I'm sorry, and once again, I have many excuses, but I refuse to bore you with them, instead, I'm just gonna get on with the chapter, enjoy!

**Dediction:** To my best friend Larka Snow A.K.A Charlly, this chapter is part of your Birthday present, hope you like it! By the way, people, go read her stories! They're awesome!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em

* * *

**Part 28: Late Night Clubbing**

Sam pulled up outside a club with a long waiting line to get in. Contrary to what she had said though, Beast Boy highly doubted that he or Sam would 'fit in'; he also questioned whether they would even be let into the club. He voiced these concerns to Sam, he was met with laughter, as she told him,  
"This isn't the club we're going to! This one's for rich gits, or girls with skirts so short they can't wear underwear. The club _we're_ going to is around the back."  
"If we're not going into that club, then why did you park in front of it?" Beast Boy asked  
"Security reasons. If anyone tries to steal a vehicle out of here, they won't get further than halfway down the street before they're stopped. Believe me–I've tried." Sam told him, laughing at his face, leading him around the corner to the back of a building. There was nothing there except for a lone doorway on the back of the building. Sam opened the door and disappeared into the dark. Her companion quickly followed her; nearly tripping down a narrow staircase he hadn't realised was there.

Further down, the stairs had been lit up, and music could be heard pumping through the walls.  
"Where are we?" Beast Boy shouted over the noise, when they walked though another door, into a crowded room full of people either dancing on a swarming dance floor, or sitting on inflatable lounges and chairs. The source of the thudding music wasn't hard to find, a set of giant speakers was set up on the opposite side of the dance floor.  
"Somewhere close to paradise." Sam called back. She took hold of his hand, pulling him across the room to the lounges. Here, Beast Boy found, the music wasn't as loud, and a person didn't need to shout to be heard. They sat down on a lounge, and Sam relaxed back into the one she was in.

"So, which of your friends are going to pop up tonight?" Beast Boy asked, feigning a lack of interest. In reality, he found it unnerving how Sam's friends appeared out of nowhere, and tonight, he preferred to be aware at least, that someone would show up.  
"None" Sam replied, this response somewhat shocked the boy, and he made a quick sweep of the club, making sure that none of them were hiding somewhere, waiting to jump out.  
"My friends aren't really big fans of clubs like this." Sam added, noticing the discomfort of her cohort.  
"So, then why didn't we go somewhere that your friends _are_ fans of?" He asked  
"Because I don't feel like hanging out with them right now. Plus I spent the most of the day with them, by now they're pretty wasted. And anyway, this club is fun; we can do whatever we want here and not have to worry about people knowing who we are." Was the reply.  
"But you don't worry about that anyway." Beast Boy stated  
"No, but I do have a reputation that I need to uphold, and seriously, being seen around town with a Teen Titan, is not good for it, but if I come here, where no one knows who I am except as 'that crazy chick who dances on the bar' means that I don't need to worry about it." Sam told him. Beast Boy thought about this for a minute, then his face broke out in a huge grin,  
"You danced on the bar?" He asked  
"Many times." Sam replied. "It's actually quite fun. You should try it some time." She added.

"But now, I think it's time for some alcohol." Sam said, standing up and walking over to the bar. Five minutes later, she sat back down on the lounge, passing Beast Boy a beer, and taking a swig of her Midori. Beast Boy had a sip of his drink, nearly gagging on the bitter taste.  
"How can you drink this stuff?" He asked, looking at the bottle in disgust.  
"You get used to the bitterness after a while." Sam replied, taking the bottle out of his hands, and drinking from it. Her face recoiled in a look of disgust, mimicking the one Beast Boy's face had held a second before.  
"This beer though, does taste pretty off. Remind me not to get cheap brands next time." She said, placing the bottle on the table.

After buying a second round of drinks, Sam dropped into the couch beside her companion.  
"So tell me Pixie, what's your life story?" She asked  
"What do you mean?" Said 'pixie' asked in return, he wasn't paying particular attention to what was being said, instead enjoying the patterns the flashing lights were creating on the opposites wall.  
"What's your life story? How'd you get green?" Sam asked. Turning away from the wall, Beast Boy smiled at Sam,  
"And what makes you think that I wasn't just born green huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I dunno, could have something to do with the knowledge that the only way a baby can be born green is if it comes from the cabbage patch, and I doubt you come from there because you're still breathing and you speak English.(1)"

"Ok, I have no idea what you're talking about, so I guess that means you're right about the Cabbage Patch theory." Beast Boy replied.  
"And you were right about me not always being green thing too." He added.  
"So what is your story then?" Sam asked, propping her feet up on the table, and moving into a more comfortable, 'I'm-going-to-be-hear-for-a-while-position'.  
"Well, when I was little I lived with my mum and dad, who were vets, in Africa, and one day I got really sick with this rare disease called Sakutia. My parents thought I was going to die, and so my Dad, spent months trying to find a cure…which he did. He extracted a serum from a green monkey, and injected it into me. It saved my life, but the side effect turned me green. It freaked my parents out, but they got over it quickly, and were just happy to have their son back. A few weeks later my Mum and I were outside our house, when I saw a bird flying out of a tree, I wanted to fly like the bird, and the next thing I knew I was up in the air flying just like it, and my Mum was on the ground screaming, and I wanted to be next to her, to stop her screaming, and then I was down next to her again, and that's when we realised that I could turn into animals."  
"Wow, that would've been…interesting." Sam responded lamely, for once at a loss of something to say.  
"That's not the worst of it." Beast Boy replied sullenly,  
"After having their son turn green, it seemed hard to actually shock my parents, so after the initial sight of me turning into an animal, they were fine with it,it didn't really faze them. They even helped to teach me how to change into animals. So for the next year or two we just lived normally, like we had before I got sick."

"So then why'd you leave?" Sam interrupted.  
"It sounds like you had a great life, your parents didn't care about you being green, or turning into animals. You should've stayed with them!" She exclaimed  
"You know what? I would've loved to have stayed with them! And I would've if they hadn't died!"(2) He shouted. Sam just blinked at him for a few seconds, letting the words sink in, leaning back, her mouth forming an 'oh'.  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
"You know what? Everyone's always sorry. Everytime they hear my parents are dead, that's all they have to say, is 'I'm sorry your parents died'. What the hell are they sorry about? It's not like they killed them, or they could've saved them! Why do they feel the need to apologise about them dieing?" Beast Boy asked, anger still flaring.

"I don't want anyone's sympathy, and I don't need them to apologise for something they had no control over." He added, before he could start again thouhg, Sam leaned in towards him;  
"You're wrong my dear Pixie. I wasn't apologising for your parents dieing. Like you said, I didn't do it, and I could have done nothing to stop it. I was apologising for bringing up a topic that's obviously very hard for you to speak about." She told him quietly.  
"And there's something you should know about me Beast Boy, I _never_ say sorry for something I haven't done or had nothing to do with." She added, almost scowling. She sat back, the sour look still on her face, and a venomous one on Beast Boy's. Sam suddenly lurched out of her seat, grabbing her companion's as she went.

"You know what? Let's stop talking about something that obviously pisses you off. Come on, come dance with me!" She said, dragging the boy, who felt more like sitting and brooding than dancing, to join the crowd of people. Before they knew it, both were being crushed in the throng of people moving their bodies to the beat of the music thumping out of the speakers surrounding them. Sam quickly gained a sense of rhythm and danced in time with the song. As the song came to an end, a voice called through the noise of the crowd, and shouted out "Jump!"

Loe and behold, the next song to play was Simple Plan's Jump. Almost immediately, every person in the building was standing on the dancefloor, and, as the band shouted "Jump!" the first time, the entire building shook on it's foundations, not being used to having everyone inside the complex jumping in complete unison. For the duration of the song, the building continued to shake, causing the people outside to cross to the other side of the street in fear that the walls would collapse.

During the first verse, Beast boy started to smile. At first Sam thought he was just enjoying himself, then she noticed that the smile wasn't one of enjoyment, but more one of someone being up to something. Sam had the slight suspicion that he might try something, but when, after a few more lines of the song, he hadn't done anything, she thought she was just being paranoid. Then the smile grew.

When the second bridge began, Beast Boy latched his hand onto Sam's wrist, and pulled them across the room, all the while Sam called to him, demanding what he was doing. To her horror, they broke through the crowd, right in front of the bar. Beast Boy turned to her smirking and said;  
"You said I should try it. So, what do I do? Just jump up?" Sam just stared at him in utter shock, unable to answer. So, shrugging, Beast Boy jumped up on the bar in time for the crowd to shout "Jump!"

The crowd looked around and laughed at the kid on the bar, before jumping along with him and the song. Sam was left in a stupor for a few seconds, still unable to believe that this boy had taken her seriously when she told him he should try dancing on the bar.  
'Mental note: never tell the Pixie to try something…he may take it literally.' She thought before laughing at how everyone seemed to be following the green boy's strange dance moves when not jumping. She quickly followed him onto the bar, and sidled over to him.

"Oi! Pixie! Move over, it's time for someone who can _really_ dance to take the stage." She called over to Beast Boy, who just looked over at her and laughed, but spread his arms out and moved backwards as if to say 'the stage is yours'. Upon recognising her, the crowd cheered for the crazy chick who dances on the bar.

Once the song ended, the techno music started up again. Laughing at the sheer randomness of it, Sam continued to dance, grabbing Beast Boy, who had made to go back to their seats.  
"Oh no you don't!" She shouted at him  
"We're up now. It's time to dance."  
Beast Boy looked at her incrediously, before shrugging and coming back into the crowd to stand opposite her.

Finally, after dancing for around an hour or so non–stop, Beast Boy was able to drag Sam over to the lounges again, where he flopped down, exhausted from all the dancing, and still slightly embarressed at being hauled onto the pool table to dance alongside the girl sitting opposite him, who had begun to laugh hysterrically.  
"There's something very wrong with you. Do you realise that?" he asked her, chuckling a bit himself at the sheer insanity of what had happened that night.  
"Yep. But you know what? There's something wrong with everyone in the world. The only difference between me and them is that I've accepted the fact that I'm crazy." Sam replied, she then tilted her head slightly, and looked thoughtfully at Beast Boy,

"You need to learn how to let go and have fun sometimes." She said  
"What?"  
"Robin keeps you guys locked up in the Tower too much. You need to get out more, go to parties have fun. And not just you, all of the Titans." She explained  
"We do get out, and we're not locked up in the Tower, we can go out whenever we want as long as someone knows we're going out." Beast Boy told her.  
"Yeah, but you don't so that. You need to go out, be teenagers, or otherwise you'll implode!" She exclaimed.  
"I don't think so. We haven't been harmed by it yet." He told her. Sam just shook her head, she figured that he just wouldn't get it.

Five minutes later, Beast Boy said, "So Sam, you know my story. Time to hear yours." Unexpecting this, Sam looked up at him slightly shocked.  
"What could you possibly want to know about me? My life is nowhere near as interesting as your's." She answered, hoping that he would drop the subject, but she found no such luck when the boy continued.  
"And that'll make it all the more interesting to me. I didn't have a normal life so much, so your's will be interesting to me." Sam sighed,  
"Fine, you wanna know about my life? I had a great family until I was seven, then my Dad left. Two years later, my mum left, and my brother went soon after that. Happy now? That's my story" She told him angrily. Beast Boy scowled at her.  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." He said.  
"Well what did you want to hear?" She demanded.  
"That I had this great family and that everyone loved each other and I turned out this way just to rebel against my parents but deep down I love them and would never do anything that would really upset them? Well sorry Pixie, but I didn't have the fairytale family that I wanted. I had everyone leave me, just like so many other kids out there, I'm just lucky enough not to be living on the streets." She said. Beast Boy continued to glare at her,  
"No, I didn't expect you to have a loving family, because there's no way you'd be the way you are if you did. I just wanted to hear abot your life. I told you all about what happened to me, and you tell me your's in a sentence. Not exactly what I'd call fair."  
"Sorry, but life _isn't_ fair." Sam snapped, but regretted it straight away, realising that she had really hurt Beast Boy, he'd trusted her, and she hadn't returned the favour.  
"Look, I'm just not used to telling people my life's story, the only people who know it are the one's who lived it with me." She explained.  
"Give me a little while, and I might be able to tell you it one day." She asked. Beast Boy stared at her, but caved in,  
"Fine. But you owe me." He told her. Sam grinned,  
"You got it. Now let's do what we came here to do, get drunk!"

TOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWERTOWE

A few hours later, the two made it back to the island. Sam was completely wasted, whereas Beast Boy was only slightly tipsy, he had refused to drink too much. Even in his slightly hazy state, he was sober in enough to wonder how Sam had managed to navigate her bike back here safely, but he was intoxicated enough not to let the thought worry him. He walked over to Sam who had collapsed on the sand. She smiled up at him when he came over and said;  
"Lie down, it's actually quite comfortable."

He shook his head, but lay down next to her.  
"Ok, so you won't tell me about your life, is there anything about you that you're willing to elaborate on?" He asked after five minutes of silence.  
"I dunno, depends what you want to know about." Sam answered.  
"Alright…how long have you and Aqualad been a couple?" He asked, deciding not to ask anything that may result in his being physically harmed. At that, Sam laughed.  
"How long have Garth and I been going out? Dude, we haven't been 'going out' for years. Where the hell did you get that idea from?" She asked. Beast Boy gave her a quizzical look.  
"But aren't you and…Garth a couple?" Beast Boy questioned  
"You sure act like you are."

Sam just continued to laugh.  
"Poor, slow Pixie. Yeah, we _seem_ like we're going out, but we really aren't. Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" She said. Beast Boy just gave her an incredulous look, and she continued.  
"Oh come on! It's not that bad! And anyway, it's safer for us if that's all we are." She explained, Beast Boy still didn't speak, so she went on.  
"Look Beast Boy, where I live, where my friends live, it's the gang area. And nearly every street around there belongs to a different gang. Me and my mates, we're not part of any gang, so we can pretty much walk freely through all the streets, that and we live there, so we kinda have to. But there are some gangs that don't like us, and would do whatever they can to get rid of us, and that includes hurting the people we care about the most." Sam explained,  
"Which means that if Garth and I were going out, they would go for one of us first because the other one would do anything possible to save them, which could lead to the both of us getting into a lot of trouble, whereas if people know that the fours of us are friends and nothing more, there's less of a chance of them only attacking one of us, because then they'd have three to answer to, and when we're working together, we can be very dangerous." She finished.  
"I get that, but I still don't see why you and he aren't together but just don't tell anybody, or maybe you should just stop acting like a couple, because I'm pretty sure a lot of people would think you're together anyway." Beast Boy said.

Sam sighed, "Because, if we did that, someone would find out somehow. And anyway, we 'went out' for a couple of months a few years back, and we decided that we loved each other too much to risk each other, so now we're just friends again." She told him, and before he could make another comment, she added, "And people don't think we're going out because if we were, we wouldn't have public displays of affection like we do, so everyone just knows that we're friends with benefits." She looked at his face and said, "Look Pixie, we're from different worlds almost ok? You can have a relationship, and people can know about it, and you don't have to worry about someone coming and killing the person you love most in the world. We do."  
Beast Boy just shook his head, he didn't understand what these people did, but he didn't want to start an argument.

After a few minutes of sitting on the sand in silence, Sam had somewhat sobered down, but was still buzzing.  
"Come dance with me!" She said laughing, grabbing hold of Beast Boy's hands.  
"What are you doing?" He asked dubiously.  
"You need to learn to have more fun. And simple minded fun is the best we to start." Sam replied, and began spinning herself and Beast Boy as fast as she could, laughing hysterically as they went. Gaining too much speed, too fast, led to the inevitable ending that both were flown apart; one landing with a thud on the sand, and the other in the water surrounding the island.

A few seconds later, Sam's head resurfaced above the black mirror or water, still laughing.  
"Well that was fun." She called over to the green boy who was standing at the water's edge looking for her. He reached a hand out to Sam, upon seeing her head move slowly to where he was standing. Taking hold of his hand, Sam smiled, before pulling him into the water next to her.  
"Feeling refreshed?" She asked him.  
"Yes, an early morning swim with a lunatic was all I needed." He replied, spluttering and climbing out of the water.  
"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it! And what's wrong with swimming with lunatics? You got something against it?" Sam accused.  
"No! Nothing against them! I love lunatics!" He replied, waving his arms frantically,  
"Good." Sam replied, she broke into a grin, "Race ya back to shore!" She shouted, and began to swim. Beast Boy smiled, and morphed into a dolphin, he swam back to the shoreline, beating Sam by about ten seconds. When she reached the beach, she waded out of the water, sputtering "That's not fair! You cheated!"  
Beast Boy just grinned at her and poked his tongue out.  
"You never said it had to be fair.' He retorted.

Both of them collapsed on the beach again worn out from dancing all night and the sudden swim they had just had.  
"See? Simple minded fun, it's wonderful!" Sam said.  
"You're right, it is, but video games are just as much fun and a lot less wet." He replied, and then sat up. "I think we should be going back in. It'll be sunrise soon, and Raven'll be up on the roof, I doubt very much you'd want her to see you out here." He said. Sam nodded, and sat up as well; she stood up and held her hand out to him.  
"You're not gonna just push me down again or anything are you?" He asked suspiciously. Sam grinned at him,  
"Well if I say no, you'll probably think that I'm going to anyway, so you just gotta trust me dontcha?" She replied. Beast Boy gave her a suspicious look, but took her hand anyway. Sam pulled him up, misjudging how hard she needed to, and found herself standing centimeters away from his face, before even thinking, she pecked him on the lips. The shocked expression that followed made it worth it.  
"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy asked, still quite shocked.  
"Simple minded fun!" Sam replied, then bounded up to the Tower, leaving a bewildered Beast Boy on the beach staring after her.

* * *

(1) The Cabbage Patch baby thing comes from the show 'Round the Twist', therefore, I don't own it.  
(2) I didn't actually know Beast Boy's story, so I looked it up, and that's what happened in the comics, so that's the story I'm using.

And that my faithful readers (if you're still reading this, you gotta be faithful, and I am eternally grateful to you!) is the end of Part 28, I can't promise when Part 29 will be out, or even give you an estimate I'm afraid, coz this year, school is hell, and my parents are worse, so I write whenever I can and update when I write something that resembles a chapter. I'm sorry to all the wonderful people out there who still read this! If there's any of you left…

Remember to review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


End file.
